Una pequeña mentira
by denisse.28
Summary: —¿Con quién estás comprometida? —le preguntó Edward.De repente Isabella tomó conciencia de lo disparatado de su propia situación. —Tú —respondió ella, sin poder contenerse. Eres mi prometido.
1. Chapter 1

_************************Disclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación.************************_

_**UNA PEQUEÑA MENTIRA**_

_**Argumento: **_

_Más allá del ámbito de la oficina, Edward Cullen lo ignoraba todo acerca de su secretaria, Isabella Swan. Pero Isabella sí que se había fijado en los bonitos ojos verdes esmeralda y en el impresionante cuerpo de su jefe. Su poderosa presencia la había dejado sin aliento más de una vez, y la fantasía de sus besos la había asaltado más de una noche. _

_Pero la actual situación de lsabella exigía algo más que fantasías; necesitaba un prometido de carne y hueso, porque en caso contrario no tendría más remedio que marcharse. Fue entonces cuando Edward descubrió la maravillosa figura que su puritana secretaria había estado escondiendo. Su farsa de compromiso matrimonial fue perfecta, pero... ¿se trataba de un acuerdo de negocios, o más bien de un placer?_

_Capítulo Uno _

Ducha de agua caliente. Cerveza fría. Una mujer. Edward Cullen suspiró justo cuando llegaba al final de la lista de sus "tareas por hacer". Después de cuatro horas de caminar bajo la lluvia por la obra de Woodbury, y de media hora dedicada a cambiar la rueda de su camión, Edward sabía que la ducha era lo primero. Tenía los vaqueros y las botas cubiertos de un barro reseco, y el pelo gris del polvo de cemento. Y con una garganta que parecía papel de lija, estaba claro que la cerveza sería lo segundo.

Podía imaginarse en aquel mismo momento, sentado ante la barra de la Taberna del Escudero, el pub de su hermano Emmett, con una cerveza helada en la mano y viendo el partido de béisbol en la televisión. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su oficina situada en un segundo piso, Edward pensó que probablemente tendría que postergar lo de la mujer hasta el día siguiente, aunque Isabella, su secretaria, parecía decidida a localizarlo a toda costa. Le había llamado tres veces al móvil, pero se había olvidado de recargarlo la víspera y la batería estaba muerta. Fuera cual fuera la emergencia, estaba seguro de que su secretaria podría encargarse de ello. Detrás de aquel apretado moño castaño, de sus grandes gafas y de sus formales trajes se escondía la secretaria más organizada y eficaz del mundo. Se lo había demostrado durante el año que llevaba trabajando para él y, lo más importante: nunca lo había molestado con incómodas confidencias sobre su vida privada.

De hecho, Edward ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera tener una vida privada. Suponía que la mayoría de la gente la consideraría una persona gris y aburrida, pero ¿qué le importaba eso a él? Para Edward, Isabella Swan era sencillamente perfecta. Miró su reloj cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de su oficina. Eran las cuatro, así que tenía tiempo para resolver cualquier problema que Isabella tuviera que presentarle, pasar por su apartamento para tomar una ducha y luego ir al pub a tomar una cerveza. Quizá incluso llamara a Lauren Mallory, por si le apetecía reunirse con él. Últimamente no había dispuesto de mucho tiempo para disfrutar de compañía femenina, pero veía a Lauren de cuando en cuando. Era una chica simpática y sexy, y no pensaba para nada en el matrimonio. A sus treinta y tres años, Edward sabía que ya debería pensar en sentar la cabeza, pero aún no se sentía preparado para ello. Quizá dentro de un año o dos. O tres. Además, siempre había pensado que Carlisle, siendo como era su hermano mayor, debería ser el primero en saltar a aquellas turbulentas aguas. Por el momento, la única mujer que desempeñaba un significativo papel en su vida era su secretaria: la firme, segura, de toda confianza Isabella.

Iba a cumplir un año trabajando para él, o más propiamente para Construcciones Cullen, pero Carlisle se dedicaba a la restauración de edificios y paraba muy raramente por la oficina, y su otro hermano Eleazar era capataz de obra y utilizaba su remolque como despacho. Lo cual dejaba a Edward a cargo del funcionamiento de la oficina principal, que l mismo conocía muy poco debido a que era esa la tarea de Isabella. Dado que habían fundado la empresa hacía cinco años, incontables secretarias habían pasado por allí hasta que apareció Isabella: un sueño hecho realidad.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina, parpadeó asombrado antes de volver a mirar el letrero de la puerta:

Construcciones Cullen. No, no se había equivocado de oficina. Pero la mujer que estaba frente a él no era su secretaria.

Una joven morena, de estatura pequeña y enormes senos, ataviada con una camiseta ajustada y muy escotado de color rosa, se hallaba sentada detrás del escritorio de Isabella. Estaba hablando por teléfono, y cuando lo vio levantó un dedo, con la uña pintada de rojo fuego, indicándole que esperara un momento.

Edward no podía creerlo. La oficina también había cambiado. La correspondencia estaba desparramada por el escritorio; las carpetas, abiertas sobre los sillones de la sala de espera; los cajones de los archivado re abiertos de par en par. Todo estaba desordenado. Incluso había un leve olor a quemado.

—¿No le dije yo a Angela que Mike Newton no era de fiar? —estaba diciendo la morena al teléfono—. ¿Pero hizo caso a su mejor amiga? Claro que no, y ahora está pagando las consecuencias.

Al levantar la mirada, la joven se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Edward, que empezó a acercarse hacia el escritorio no sin antes tropezar con un paquete que estaba en medio del suelo.

—Tengo que dejarte, Tanya. Ya te llamaré más tarde —colgó el teléfono y sonrió—. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—¿Quién es usted?

—Puedo hacerle antes esa misma pregunta a usted —replicó, arqueando una ceja.

—Edward Cullen.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera haciendo memoria, y luego los abrió de par en par.

—Oh, Cullen. Usted debe de ser el hermano de Carlisle y de Eleazar. Sé que la empresa es suya, pero todavía no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlos.

—Los tres poseemos esta empresa —repuso Edward, tenso—. ¿Y usted quién es?

—Jessica. Me ha mandado la agencia de empleo.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? ¿Es que se encuentra enferma?

—¿Isabella? —la morena frunció el ceño—. Oh, se refiere a la mujer que solía trabajar aquí.

—No —repuso Edward—. Me refiero a la mujer que trabaja aquí. Castaña, gafas grandes, uno setenta de estatura. Isabella Swan.

—Oh, ella. Bueno, renunció. Yo soy su sustituta.

¿Que renunció?, se preguntó Edward. Imposible; Isabella jamás renunciaría a su empleo. Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo este es mi primer día de trabajo, ¿no? Todavía tengo que aprenderme su sistema de archivos. Es muy confuso.

Edward se preguntó si se referiría al orden alfabético.

—¿Y esto? —señaló unos planos cubiertos de manchas de color pardo.

—Oh, J. lo lamenta muchísimo.

—¿J.?

—Un tipo pequeño, de pelo gris, con bigote.

—¿El ingeniero civil?

—Sí. Le estaba ayudando a desenrollar los planos para uno de sus proyectos, cuando se le derramó el café encima.

Edward apretó los dientes. Mirando aquel desbordamiento de senos escote abajo, le extrañaba que J. Jenks no hubiera sufrido un ataque cardíaco. Pero cuando desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla del ordenador y leyó en ella Error fatal. Archivo eliminado, estuvo seguro de que quien sufriría el ataque cardíaco sería él. ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido todo eso en un solo día? Apenas el día anterior había estado hablando con Isabella, y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. ¿Cómo podía haberse marchado así, sin dejarle siquiera una nota? No podía hacerle eso.

—¿Alguno de mis hermanos sabe lo de la marcha de la señorita Swan?

—No, ninguno de los dos se ha pasado por aquí. La señorita Swan me dijo que Carlisle solía trabajar fuera y que Eleazar raramente visitaba la oficina. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un café, señor Cullen?

Edward miró la humeante cafetera que estaba sobre el mostrador, detrás de aquella mujer. Así que era por eso por lo que olía a quemado.

—¿La señorita Swan no le dio alguna explicación acerca del motivo de su marcha?

—No que yo sepa.

—¿Está segura? —inquirió Edward haciendo gala de una admirable paciencia.

—No, no me dijo una palabra... Oh —de repente el rostro de Jessica se iluminó—. Pero sí me pidió que le dijera que le había dejado una carta encima de su escritorio.

Edward corrió a su despacho, tomó el sobre y lo abrió apresuradamente.

_**Querido señor Cullen**_

_**Lamento informarle que me he visto obligada a renunciar a mi condición de secretaria de Construcciones Cullen, Me disculpo por no haber podido comunicárselo de una manera más adecuada. Me doy cuenta de que es algo imperdonable, y solo puedo esperar que Jessica sea una adecuada sustituta. Gracias por haberme contratado el año pasado. Me ha encantado trabajar para usted. **_

_**Sinceramente, **_

_**Isabella Swan. **_

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente la carta mecanografiada y firmada con pulcritud. ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¿Sin ninguna razón, sin explicación alguna? La arrugó. La encontraría y la obligaría a que se explicase. Le pagaría el doble, el triple de su salario, si era eso lo que quería. Le daría más días libres, más vacaciones, lo que le pidiera... Decidió ir a buscarla a su casa de inmediato. Se olvidó de la ducha y de la cerveza helada. Se olvidó de todo. Aquello era una emergencia. Ya se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo en seco. ¿Dónde diablos vivía Isabella?

Había trabajado para él durante un año entero, y no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía familia. Maldijo entre dientes; ¿cómo podía saber tan poco sobre ella? Se acercó al archivador. Su dirección tendría que estar por alguna parte. La encontraría, y entonces... De repente sonó el teléfono y lo descolgó de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa? —rugió.

—Bonita manera de contestar una llamada —comentó su hermano Emmett al otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo una emergencia aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu secretaria?

—¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mi secretaria?

—No mucho —respondió Emmet—. Excepto que está sentada a la barra de mi pub, a unos cuantos metros de mí, y que parece absolutamente decidida a emborracharse. Y por eso se me ocurrió que...

Edward colgó el teléfono y corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta, ignorando la mirada de asombro que le lanzó Jessica. ¿Isabella emborrachándose?, se preguntó incrédulo. Ella no bebía, ¿o sí? No tenía ni idea. Incluso podía ser alcohólica, y él sin saberlo...

La encontraría pronto. Pretendía aprender todo lo que había que saber sobre Isabella Swan. Y luego la obligaría a volver con él. A cualquier precio.

Isabella nunca había estado antes en la Taberna del Escudero. Durante el año anterior había pasado diariamente por delante de aquel pub de camino al trabajo, pero hasta aquel día jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza entrar. Como su nombre sugería, era un pub-restaurante decorado al antiguo estilo inglés: el televisor y la gramola eran los únicos detalles modernos. Todavía era temprano, y se alegraba de que hubiera tan poca gente en el local. Los escasos parroquianos no parecían advertir su presencia, pero eso era normal. Habitualmente, nadie se fijaba en Isabella Swan.

Aspirando profundamente, se sentó muy derecha y tomó un sorbo de la bebida que la camarera le había servido. Se atragantó. Aquello era como fuego líquido. Se las había arreglado para llegar a la edad de veintiséis años sin saber que las bebidas fuertes podían saber tan mal, y no le importaría pasar otros veintiséis sin volver a probarlas. Debió haber pedido mejor una copa de vino, y no porque le gustara, sino porque al menos eso sí que podría tragarlo. "¿Pero qué importancia tiene eso?", se preguntó mientras se obligaba a tomar otra sorbo. No estaba bebiendo por placer, sino para emborracharse.

Al cabo de algunos minutos y varios tragos más, descubrió que la bebida ya le estaba haciendo efecto. Se sentía más ligera, y también más risueña. Quizá antes de que terminara aquella noche le encontrara alguna gracia incluso al hecho de haber renunciado a su empleo. Durante todo el día había estado preocupada por la mujer que la agencia había enviado para sustituirla. Jessica no se había presentado vestida apropiadamente, y resultaba obvio que tampoco estaba profesionalmente muy preparada. Pero era la única que le había enviado la agencia, e Isabella se había visto obligada a contratarla. Con la perspectiva de la llegada de sus tías Esme y Rosalie al día siguiente por la tarde, no había manera de que Isabella pudiera seguir trabajando en Construcciones Cullen.

¿Cómo podría volver a mirar al señor Cullen a la cara cuando descubriera que le había mentido? Eso sería demasiado humillante. Así que había renunciado a su empleo. Le había dolido marcharse sin darle una explicación adecuada, pero no había tenido más remedio. Si Jessica no funcionaba bien, ya encontraría a otra persona. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas bajo los párpados y parpadeó para contenerlas. No podía permitirse pensar en el señor Edward Cullen. Estaba en un lugar público, por el amor de Dios, y no tenía ninguna gana de dar el espectáculo. Simplemente quería seguir sentada allí sola, y olvidarse de su empleo, de su jefe y de sus tías que llegarían al día siguiente al pueblo...

Con un suspiro tomó otro sorbo y descubrió extrañada que aquel fuerte cóctel ya no le sabía tan mal como al principio. De hecho, le sabía bien. Le gustaba aquella sensación de calor, decidió mientras se desabrochaba el botón superior de la blusa blanca que llevaba bajo su chaqueta de traje marrón. Estaba decidida a no pensar más en el caos que había hecho con su vida; ya tendría suficiente tiempo para eso. O lo que era peor, añadió en silencio mientras se desabrochaba otro botón: dispondría del resto de su vida para hacerlo.

Sonrió al escuchar la siguiente canción de la gramola. un tema del musical de Grease donde Olivia Newton-John instaba a John Travolta a ponerse en forma, En su imaginación,Bella aplastó un cigarrillo con el tacón de su zapato mientras acusaba con el dedo, contoneando las caderas, a un John Travolta que no se parecía realmente a Travolta, sino a... al señor Cullen.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Isabella dio un respingo, y se volvió lentamente para descubrir, con el corazón acelerado, a Edward Cullen. Su boca se había convertido en una fina línea, y la mirada de sus ojos verdes era decididamente sombría. Demasiado. Por alguna extraña razón, de repente encontró divertido aquel detalle. Pero en vez de cometer la grosería de reírsele en la cara, recuperó la compostura, se ajustó sus gafas y asintió con la cabeza.

Edward Cullen tomó asiento en la banqueta más cercana. Isabella se preguntó una vez más por qué lo encontraba tan inmensamente atractivo. Habitualmente su presencia le resultaba intimidante, con su uno noventa de estatura y su llamativa corpulencia. Y también era maravillosamente guapo, con aquel pelo cobrizo y aquella sonrisa tan devastadora... Pero en aquel momento no estaba sonriendo, y era ella la razón de aquella seriedad.

Cullen apoyó sus grandes manos sobre el mostrador y se acercó ligeramente hacia ella. Tenía unas manos maravillosas. Manos de hombre, grandes y duras, de uñas cortas, con una larga cicatriz sobre su pulgar derecho. Sintió el absurdo impulso de cubrir aquellas manos con las suyas... Cuando levantó los ojos hacia él, la intensidad de su mirada pareció robarle el aire de los pulmones. Jamás antes la había mirado de esa forma. Por primera vez en casi un año, no se sentía como si fuera invisible en su presencia... Aunque no estaba segura de que eso le gustara demasiado.

—Señor Cullen...

—Me niego a aceptar tu renuncia.

Su profunda y familia voz nunca antes había sonado tan firme, tan rotunda. "Le preocupo", se dijo asombrada, pero en seguida añadió: "como empleada, por supuesto".

—Me disculpo por haberme marchado tan de repente, pero estoy seguro de que Jessica la dará resultado...

—He dicho... —se inclinó más hacia ella, bajando la voz pero haciendo que su aserción sonara como un verdadero grito—.., que me niego a aceptar tu renuncia. Lo de Jessica es historia. Te quiero a ti, Isabella.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecerse y ruborizarse a la vez. «Te quiero a ti, Isabella». Sintió que se tambaleaba. «Solo como su secretaria, tonta», se amonestó en silencio. Parpadeó varias veces, retrocediendo. Como no sabía qué decir, tomó otro largo sorbo de su bebida. Ya no le quemaba; le sabía maravillosamente bien.

—¿Puedo invitarle a una copa, señor Cullen? —nunca en toda su vida había invitado a un hombre a tomar una copa. Excepto a Riley Biers, en la agencia de seguros de Nueva York donde había trabajado, pero se trató de un refresco de la máquina de bebidas de la oficina, así que no contaba. Y Riley no tenía unos ojos tan bonitos como los del señor Cullen.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo reír. Su ex jefe arqueó una ceja y bajó la mirada al vaso que sostenía en la mano.

—¿Qué estás tomando?

—Té helado

—¿Té helado?

—Té helado de Manhattan —explicó, y tomó otro sorbo.

—¿Habías probado antes alguna vez uno?

—Claro que no, tonto —de pronto Isabella se llevó una mano a la boca—. Oh, perdóneme, señor Cullen...

—¿Por qué no empiezas a llamarme Edward de una vez por todas? —le preguntó con un suspiro, y se volvió para hacerle una seña al hombre que estaba detrás de la barra.

Aquel hombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar a Isabella, y se ajustó las gafas para mirarlo mejor.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre? —le preguntó a Edward, tuteándolo.

—Es mi hermano Emmett

Emmett Cullen. Isabella estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta. Emmett se había pasado varias veces por la oficina durante el último año. Se había olvidado de que poseía la Taberna del Escudero. Era por eso por lo que el señor Cullen la había encontrado tan rápidamente... Maldijo en silencio.

—Señor Cullen, de verdad que yo...

—Edward —le recordó.

—Edward, siento haber dejado el empleo con tanto apresuramiento. Pero me temo que no tenía elección.

La camarera les sirvió una cerveza helada y una taza de café, y luego se marchó rápidamente. Edward le acercó a Isabella el café.

Pero no le apetecía. Por primera vez en aquel día no tenía un nudo de nervios en el estómago, y tampoco le dolía el pecho. Se sentía tranquila y relajada. Y acalorada. Se desabrochó otro botón de la blusa e, ignorando el café, tomó otro sorbo de cóctel. Seguía sintiéndose acalorada, así que se quitó la chaqueta.

Edward estuvo a punto de derramar su cerveza cuando su mirada se deslizó por la abertura de la blusa. Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a dejar la jarra sobre la mesa.

—Me debes una explicación, Isabella. No puedes dejarme así como así sin explicarme por qué. ¿Es que has encontrado otro trabajo?

—No.

—¿Quieres ganar más?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó indignada—. Si hubiera querido más dinero, lo habría pedido.

—¿Entonces por qué has renunciado?

—No puedo decirlo. Es algo personal.

—¿Estás embarazada?

—¡Cielos, no! —abrió mucho los ojos.

—Entonces estás comprometida —pronunció Edward después de reflexionar durante unos segundos.

Isabella bajó la mirada y tomó otro sorbo de cóctel.

—¿Es eso? —se inclinó más hacia ella, sorprendido—. ¿Estás comprometida?

El corazón empezó a acelerársele. Quería negarlo, decirle que su compromiso matrimonial era un completo absurdo, pero incluso con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, era incapaz de mentirle.

—Algo así —musitó, ruborizada.

—¿Algo como qué? ¿Con quién?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Con quién estás comprometida? —le preguntó Edward—. Forks no es una ciudad tan grande, quizá lo conozca.

De repente Isabella tomó conciencia de lo disparatado de su propia situación. Se tapó la boca con la mano y empezó a reír. Edward la miraba incrédulo.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

—Tú —respondió ella, sin poder contenerse.

—¿Yo soy gracioso?

—No —aspiró profundamente esforzándose por recuperar la compostura—. Eres mi prometido.

Hola, esta es la primera vez que publico algo, espero les guste :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo Dos _

Edward la miraba fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Isabella había pronunciado las palabras con claridad, pero él debía de haber oído mal.

—¿Perdón?

—Que tú eres mi prometido —bajó la mirada a su copa casi vacía, y las gafas empezaron a resbalársele por el puente de la nariz. Se las subió con el dedo índice y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te das cuenta de por qué tenía que renunciar? Es tan humillante...

Edward seguía sin entenderlo.

—¿Es humillante que estés comprometida conmigo?

—Pues claro.

Edward estaba asombrado. ¿Por qué podía incomodarle tanto aquella idea? Muchas mujeres lo encontraban atractivo, y más de una había intentado arrastrarlo al altar. Solo porque Isabella y él fueran tan completamente diferentes y nunca se hubieran sentido mutuamente atraídos, eso no quería decir que... ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? No estaban comprometidos. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió, maravillado de que Isabella hubiera podido herir de esa manera su orgullo o su vanidad masculina... Se apoyó en la barra, intentando ignorar que Isabella no solo se había quitado la chaqueta, sino que además se había desabrochado tres botones de la blusa. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que Isabella tuviera senos, y muchos menos que fueran tan bonitos... Tomó su jarra de cerveza y se obligó a fijar la mirada en su ruborizado rostro. Tenía que recordar de qué estaban hablando... ah, sí, de que se sentía humillada por la idea de estar comprometida con él.

—Isabella, odio decirte esto, pero no estamos comprometidos.

—Pues claro que no —replicó riendo—. Pero ni tía Esme ni tía Rosalie lo saben.

—¿Tía Esme y tía Rosalie?

—Vendrán a visitarme mañana, antes de que salgan en su crucero de dos semanas por el Caribe —de repente se borró la sonrisa de su rostro, se apoyó en la barra y cerró los ojos—. ¿No crees que hace mucho calor aquí?

Cuando Isabella se desabrochó otro botón de la blusa a Edward se le secó la garganta. Ella tenía razón. Hacía mucho calor allí. Tenía que sacarla del pub, y rápido, tanto por su bien como por el suyo propio. La tía Esme, la tía Rosalie y demás compromisos tendrían que esperar por el momento. Se bajó de la banqueta, recogió la chaqueta que Isabella se había quitado y, deslizando una mano por su espalda, la acercó hacia sí. Sentía la calidez de su piel a través de la fina tela de la blusa, y el leve aroma de su perfume le inflamó los sentidos. Nunca se había dado cuenta antes de que se ponía perfume, pensó mientras le echaba la chaqueta sobre los lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Eran cafes, advirtió Cal; de un tono café chocolate. Tampoco se había fijado antes en ellos.

—Señor Cullen —lo miró indignada—. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está haciendo?

—Llevarte a casa —suspiró con resignación.

—No es necesario —se apartó de él, mirándolo con una ligera bizquera—. ¿Sabes? No te pareces en nada a John Travolta.

Edward no sabía qué responder a eso.

—Vale.

—Solo quiero que sepa lo mucho que he disfrutado trabajando para usted, señor Cullen.

—Edward.

—Edward —pronunció suavemente su nombre, como si nunca lo hubiera oído antes. Lo miró durante un buen rato, y luego susurró—: Lo siento.

Edward habría jurado que eran lágrimas lo que vio en sus ojos antes de que se volviera. ¿Isabella llorando? No, ella nunca lloraba. Era siempre tan... tan... equilibrada. Bueno, al menos excepto en aquel preciso momento, porque se estaba dirigiendo al servicio de caballeros en vez de al de señoras.

Ya se disponía a rescatarla cuando la vio salir del servicio, con el rostro de un color rojo brillante. Tyler Crowley, el alcalde de Forks, salió unos pasos detrás de ella. El también estaba muy colorado.

—Edward —Tyler lo saludó lacónicamente y siguió su camino.

—Tyler.

—Señor Cullen —poniéndole una mano en el brazo y apoyándose en él, Isabella le pidió con voz débil—. Edward, ¿serías tan amable de llevarme a mi casa?

La casa de Isabella solo estaba a tres manzanas de distancia de allí: una casita blanca cubierta de rosales y enredaderas. Edward nunca se la había imaginado viviendo en una casa de aspecto tan sensible y femenino, pero, de hecho, no se la había imaginado viviendo en ningún sitio. Aparcó el camión frente a la entrada, apagó el motor y salió para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar. Pero Isabella se estiró para recoger su bolso al tiempo que bajaba, y terminó aterrizando literalmente en sus brazos.

—Perdón —se disculpó, y empezó luego a hipar.

Aquel contacto le había encantado a Edward, que no pudo menos que maldecir en silencio. Isabella apoyó la palma de su mano libre sobre su pecho antes de apartarse de él y ajustarse las gafas. Largos mechones de su cabello habían escapado de su moño, oscilando en torno a su rostro ruborizado.

—Gracias por haberme traído a casa, señor Cullen. Adiós.

Edward la observó mientras se dirigía tambaleándose hacia la puerta. ¿Adiós? El no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla marchar, y sobre todo en esas condiciones, así que la siguió. Isabella no tardó en detenerse frente al primer escalón del porche como si se encontrara ante un obstáculo insalvable.

—Isabella —la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a subirlo—. Necesitamos hablar.

—Ah, aquí están —buscó algo en su bolso, sacó las llaves y esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

Edward quitó las llaves de la mano y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué te parece si preparo un café para los dos?

—¿Tú haciendo café? —rió ella—. Se supone que ese es mi trabajo, ¿no? O al menos lo era hasta que lo dejé. Jessica tendrá que hacerte el café a partir de ahora.

Edward se estremeció ante tal posibilidad y la hizo entrar en la casa. El salón era muy acogedor, y estaba decorado con elegante sencillez. Sabía que Isabella debía de ser tan ordenada en su casa como en el trabajo, pero no había esperado tal despliegue de sensibilidad y buen gusto. Se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas que aprender de Isabella. Muchísimas. En cualquier caso, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en esas facetas desconocidas de su carácter. Por el momento tenía intención de resolver el misterio de su súbita dimisión como secretaria de su empresa. Pero... ¿dónde se había metido?

Reconoció el sonido del descorchado de una botella, procedente de la cocina, y se dirigió hacia allí. Descalza, Isabella estaba de pie frente al mostrador, sirviéndose una copa de vino blanco.

—Isabella, creía que íbamos a tomar café...

—Noooo. Tú vas a tomar café. Yo ya estoy tomando vino.

—No estás acostumbrada a beber, ¿verdad?

—Cielos, no —rió Bella—. No me gusta, y además me afecta muchísimo.

No pudiendo dudar de su aserción, Edward se adelantó a recoger la copa del mostrador antes de que pudiera hacerlo Isabella, y tomó un sorbo.

—Gracias.

—Yo pensaba que tú querías café —lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—He cambiado de idea —bebió otro trago, y cuando ella ya se disponía a servirse otra copa, la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la mesa de la cocina—. Isabella, todavía tienes que decirme por qué renunciaste a tu trabajo.

Sacó una silla y delicadamente la hizo sentarse en ella. La falda se le subió cuando lo hizo, revelando unas piernas bonitas, bien torneadas. La Isabella que él conocía se habría apresurado a bajarse la falda. Edward desvió la mirada y bebió otro trago de vino, agradecido de que al menos no se hubiera vuelto a quitar la chaqueta. Isabella apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Es tan humillante...

—Eso ya había quedado claro —Edward se sentó a su lado—. ¿Por qué no empezamos por lo de nuestro compromiso matrimonial?

—No me siento bien. Por favor, ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua?

Edward dudaba que un vaso de agua pudiera solucionar el problema, pero sería mejor que la complaciera si pretendía sonsacarle cualquier información relevante. Sacó un vaso del armario, lo llenó de agua del grifo y se lo puso delante. Y se dio cuenta de que, mientras tanto, ella prácticamente había apurado la copa de vino que tan imprudentemente había dejado sobre la mesa.

—¡Isabella!

Con las manos recatadamente juntas sobre el regazo, Isabella se encogió de hombros y lo miró. Las gafas se le habían vuelto a resbalar por el puente de la nariz, y su expresión era de una completa inocencia. Edward no pudo menos que sonreír.

—Isabella, dime por qué has renunciado.

—Tenía que hacerlo —bajó la mirada—. Con la perspectiva de la llegada de tía Rosalie y tía Esme para mañana... habrían acabado por descubrirlo.

—¿Descubrir el qué?

—Que no estamos comprometidos.

—¿Que no estamos comprometidos?

—Exacto —suspiró de alivio—. Menos mal que ya lo comprendes.

Pero Edward no lo comprendía. No comprendía nada en absoluto.

—Isabella, ¿por qué piensan tus tías que tú y yo estamos comprometidos?

—Bueno, yo les dije que lo estábamos, claro está. Si no, ¿por qué habrían podido pensar tal cosa?

"Bueno, claro, qué tonto soy", se dijo Edward. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco y aspiró profundamente.

—¿Y por qué les dijiste que estábamos comprometidos?

—¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que debía hacer? Habrían cancelado su crucero, quizá incluso habrían insistido en trasladarse las dos a mi casa. Tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Habrían cancelado su crucero y se habrían venido a tu casa si nosotros no hubiéramos estado comprometidos? —sacudió la cabeza, confundido—. ¿Por qué?

Acercándosele, Isabella susurró:

—Piensan que necesito un hombre.

Ah. Casi, solo casi, Edward pensó que estaba empezando a comprender.

—¿Eso es lo que piensan?

—Sí. Estuve viviendo con ellas en Nueva York después de terminar mis estudios universitarios, pero la experiencia fue tan mala que finalmente me vine aquí, al pueblo de Forks.

No le pasó desapercibida a Edward la mirada de avidez que lanzó a la copa de vino que tenía delante, y la puso fuera de su alcance.

—¿Por qué fue una experiencia tan mala?

—Los hombres. Cada semana traían a casa una nueva presa escogida para mí. Y a veces, cuando no se coordinaban entre sí, terminaban trayéndome dos a la vez. Imagínate que cada vez que volvieras a tu casa te encontraras con dos mujeres ocupándotela. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Edward reflexionó por un momento y prefirió no contestar a esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué simplemente no les contaste a tus tías la verdad?

—Tú no las conoces. Ellas han sido mis "mamás-gallina" desde que mi propia madre, su hermana, murió hace seis años. No descansarán hasta yerme casada y con una familia propia. La única razón por la que me dejaron sola fue por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Por nuestro compromiso.

—Oh, claro —casi se había olvidado de ello—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué tuve yo la suerte de que me eligieras?

—Bueno, a alguien tenía que elegir, ¿no? Y no conocía a nadie más aquí.

A Edward le resultó ciertamente decepcionante descubrir que solo había sido elegido porque no había habido más candidatos.

—Podías habérmelo dicho, Isabella—le tomó las manos entre las suyas, sorprendiéndose de lo suaves y cálidas que eran—. Habríamos podido resolverlo juntos.

—Piensas que soy patética.

"Oh, no", exclamó Edward para sí. La mente femenina sobria era algo peligroso, pero lo era mucho más combinada con té helado de Manhattan. Lo único que podía ser aún más peligroso era su propia respuesta.

—Claro que no.

—Sí que lo piensas —liberó sus manos y se levantó, tambaleante—. Piensas que soy una mojigata patética.

Cuadrando los hombros, pasó de largo a su lado. Ya había atravesado medio salón cuando Edward la tomó de un brazo y la obligó suavemente a que lo mirara.

—Isabella, por favor...

—Para tu información, señor Cullen, si yo hubiera querido realmente un hombre, habría encontrado uno. No soy tan mojigata como tú pareces pensar.

—Isabella, yo no...

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Tengo un cuerpo bonito —empezó a desabrocharse los pocos botones abrochados que le quedaban de la blusa.

—Isabella...

—¿Lo ves? —terminó de abrirse la blusa y se miró; su sostén de color verde menta era de encaje y satén—. No son tan feas.

Feas, se repitió Edward. La sangre se le había subido de golpe hasta la cabeza, antes de bajarle cintura abajo con la misma brusquedad. Isabella era preciosa, y al fin y al cabo él era humano... Se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos, hasta que cerró la boca e hizo lo mismo con su blusa. Le temblaban las manos cuando le abrochó el botón superior.

—¿A quién estoy intentando engañar? —exclamó Bella, derrumbándose de pronto en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos—. Soy una mojigata. Isabella Swan, la reina de las mojigatas.

Con un suspiro, Edward la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

—Isabella, yo no creo que tú seas una mojigata.

—¿No?

Lo miraba ruborizada, entreabriendo sus preciosos labios. ¿Cómo podía no haberse fijado antes en aquellos labios? Eran increíbles. Edward sintió que el corazón le daba un salto en el pecho mientras contemplaba su rostro. Su piel, tan pálida contra la suya, tan tersa y suave... Al ver que cerraba de nuevo sus ojos, se sintió impulsado a acercarse a ella cada vez más...

De pronto se contuvo. Aquella era Isabella, por el amor de Dios. No podía besar a Isabella. Tenía que ser la tensión causada por la dimisión de Isabella y por su propio cansancio después de un largo día de trabajo, decidió. Isabella era su secretaria, o al menos lo había sido hasta ese momento. Lo cual le recordó por qué se encontraba allí en las presentes circunstancias. Quería que regresara.

—Isabella.

—¿Hmmm? —murmuró, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—¿Quieres hablar? —inquirió, abriéndolos de nuevo.

Cuando la sintió tambalearse, la obligó suavemente a tumbarse en el sofá, y él mismo se sentó en un brazo.

—Te necesito, Isabella —le confesó con tono suave.

—¿Me necesitas? —lo miró, parpadeando asombrada.

—Eres la mejor secretaria que he tenido nunca. No quiero perderte.

—Oh. Entiendo —volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el sofá y a cerrar los ojos—. Lo lamento, señor Cullen, pero no puedo volver. Simplemente no puedo.

Edward decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar durante un rato; después retomarían su conversación. Antes de que acabara aquella noche, Isabella aceptaría regresar. Estaba convencido de ello. No se le escaparía. Haría absolutamente cualquier cosa para devolverla al lugar al que pertenecía.

Isabella se despertó lentamente. No podía imaginar de dónde podía proceder el algodón que creía tener en la boca. O el punzante latido de dolor que sentía en las sienes. Eso también era extraño. Pero no tanto como el firme latido del corazón que estaba oyendo tan cerca... Con los ojos cerrados, escuchó por un momento. Allí estaba, tan alto como si lo estuviera oyendo por un estereoscopio. Profundo y potente, como si estuviera latiendo justo bajo su oreja.

Abrió lentamente los ojos... y lo que vio fue una tela de algodón azul, con botones blancos. ¿Qué diablos...? Fue entonces cuando oyó las voces. Suaves susurros. Parecían muy lejanas, e inequívocamente familiares.

—Es guapo, ¿verdad?

—Oh, querida, desde luego que sí. Se parece muchísimo a Edmund, el protagonista de la película Oklahoma. Cielos, han debido de pasar veinte años desde entonces.

—Se llamaba Ethan, fue hace treinta años, y no se parecen en nada. Este joven es mucho más guapo, aunque la verdad es que va un poquito desastrado. Oh, mira, creo que nuestra Bella Durmiente se está despertando. Acaba de abrir un ojo.

"Esto tiene que ser un sueño", pensó Isabella. "Dios mío, que sea un sueño", rezó. Con el aliento contenido, abrió los dos ojos.

Y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá, o más bien sobre el pecho del señor Cullen. Tenía la blusa abierta. "No, no, no, no, no...".

—Buenos días, Bella, cariño —la saludaron entusiasmadas tía Esme y tía Rosalie al unísono.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo Tres _

Estaban de pie una al lado de la otra, sonriéndole. Esme era la más baja de las dos, con una melena color caramelo, grandes ojos cafés de mirada continuamente sorprendida. Rosalie era una rubia platino, con el pelo cortado a lo paje, rostro aniñado y ojos azules y una atronadora voz que podía servir de alarma antirrobos. Ambas iban vestidas con todos los colores del espectro caleidoscópico, y cargadas con todo tipo de pulseras plásticas a juego.

Ya con los ojos bien abiertos, Isabella contempló estupefacta a sus tías y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre sobre el que estaba acostada. El corazón empezó a latirle acelerado. Recordaba vagamente haber estado sentada con él en el sofá la noche anterior, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado en esa postura, en sus brazos. ¡En sus brazos, por el amor de Dios! Afortunadamente todavía seguía durmiendo, pensó mientras se apartaba cuidadosamente. Pero Edward rezongó algo y apretó su abrazo. Abochornada, Isabella lanzó a sus tías una débil y tímida sonrisa. Las dos correspondieron con sendas sonrisas radiantes.

Pisoteada definitivamente su dignidad, la joven se fue liberando centímetro a centímetro de los brazos de su jefe, o su ex jefe. Estaba ya a punto de escapar cuando Edward abrió los ojos. Primero la miró a ella, sorprendido, y luego a Rosalie y a Esme.

—Buenos días —lo saludaron al unísono.

Con una expresión de pánico, se levantó de un salto del sofá. Isabella, por su parte, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—Lo siento —murmuró incómodo, ofreciéndole una mano.

Vio que la blusa se le abría mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, y primero se puso pálido, luego rojo. "Se ha ruborizado", pensó maravillada Isabella al tiempo que se apresuraba a cerrarse la camisa. El señor Cullen estaba, de hecho, avergonzado.

Y cuando recordó por qué llevaba la blusa abierta, Isabella no pudo menos que avergonzarse también. "Oh, Dios mío", murmuró para sí. El recuerdo de su remedo de strip-tease la dejó sin aliento. Pero ya se enfrentaría más tarde con las consecuencias de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Primero tenía que ocuparse de sus tías.

—Tía Esme, tía Rosalie —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—Ya te avisamos de que vendríamos, querida —respondió Esme, aunque seguía mirando a Edward—. ¿Te habías olvidado?

—Son solo las siete y media de la mañana. Se suponía que debía recogeros en el aeropuerto a la una y media de la tarde. Vuelo 312, puerta 22.

—Oh, eso —Rosalie hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano—. Tomamos un vuelo anterior. Se suponía que Esme tenía que decírtelo.

—Qué va —se oyó un fuerte ruido de pulseras cuando Esme se puso en jarras para mirar a su hermana con el ceño fruncido—. Se suponía que eras tú quien debía llamarla. Yo me encargué del taxi.

—Ya estás discutiendo otra vez, Esme —siempre sonriente, Rosalie la acusó con el dedo índice, agitando sonoramente sus pulseras.

"Estupendo", pensó Isabella. "Justo lo que necesito ahora: un duelo de pulseras".

—No importa —intervino antes de que la discusión subiera de tono, lo cual era algo muy previsible, conociendo a sus tías—. Es... maravilloso veros de nuevo.

Sus tías se adelantaron entonces para besarla efusivamente en las mejillas, y después de eso Isabella se decidió a hacer las presentaciones.

—Tía Esme, tía Rosalie, este es el señor Cullen.

—¿El señor Cullen? —las dos se volvieron para mirarla sorprendidas.

—Mi jefe. Creo que ya os he hablado de él.

—¿A tu prometido lo llamas "señor Cullen"? —inquirió Rosalie.

—Bueno —aspiró profundamente—, es que él no es...

—Señor Cullen para tan encantadoras damas, por supuesto —se adelantó Edward—. Me llamo Edward.

Con el aliento contenido, Isabella observó cómo Edward se situaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—Son las ganas de bromear que siempre tiene, Bella —añadió, a modo de explicación.

Boquiabierta, se volvió para mirarlo. Debía de estar sufriendo una alucinación, una secuela del abuso de alcohol de la noche anterior.

—Bella me ha hablado mucho de vosotras —continuó él—. Me doy cuenta de lo raro que debe de pareceros todo esto, el hecho de habernos encontrado así, pero lo cierto es que ayer noche nos quedamos hablando hasta las tantas acerca de vuestra visita, y nos quedamos dormidos aquí mismo. ¿No es cierto, Bella?

Bueno, formalmente su explicación era correcta, se dijo Bella mientras miraba a sus tías, que parecían encantadas.

—Bueno, tías, la verdad es que...

—La verdad... —la interrumpió nuevamente Edward, lanzándoles a sus tías una mirada de complicidad—... es que anoche Bella se pasó un poquito bebiendo alcohol. Ya sabéis que no lo soporta muy bien...

Esme y Rosalie se miraron asintiendo, y la última se encargó de señalar:

—Es un gen recesivo de la línea paterna de la familia, me temo. La rama de los Dwyer toleramos muy bien el alcohol, aunque solo lo probamos en las ocasiones especiales, por supuesto, e incluso entonces con extraordinaria discreción.

Isabella ahogó una carcajada. "Discreción" era una palabra que difícilmente podía relacionarse con el apellido Dwyer. Y era cierto que podían consumir incontables cantidades de alcohol sin sufrir ninguno de los efectos que solía padecer la gente. Incluida ella misma. "Sobre todo yo", se dijo Isabella al recordar vívidamente lo sucedido durante la noche anterior. Le había enseñado los senos, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué pensaría el señor Cullen de ella, exhibiéndose ante él de esa forma? ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara de nuevo? No podría. Simplemente no podría.

—¿Bien? —Rosalie bajó la mirada hasta su mano, mientras Esme se inclinaba hacia delante, expectante—. Enséñanoslo, querida.

—¿Que os enseñe qué? —Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

—Pues tu anillo, por supuesto —respondió Esme—. Estamos tan contentas desde que nos enteramos de la buena noticia...

—Oh, tías, lo siento mucho, pero...

—Todavía no hemos podido encontrar el más adecuado —terminó Edward por ella—. Algo tan importante tiene que ser perfecto, ¿no crees, Bella?

Isabella lo miró sobresaltada, preguntándose qué diablos estaba diciendo.

—Desde luego —asintió Rosalie—. No conviene apresurarse demasiado en esas cosas... para evitar tener que lamentarlas después.

—Bueno, Rosalie… —intervino Esme con expresión pensativa—... ya sabes que tu segundo matrimonio con Royce, que el pobre descanse en paz, fue bastante apresurado. Pero conservas un estupendo recuerdo suyo en forma de un espléndido diamante de dos quilates...

—No tan espléndido como el de tres quilates que te regaló tu tercer marido, que Dios le tenga en su seno —replicó Rosalie, y se dirigió luego a Bella—: Nos encantaría seguir aquí charlando, querida, pero el taxi nos está esperando. Te llamaremos cuando nos instalemos en el pueblo.

—¿No os vais a quedar aquí? —inquirió Bella, incrédula.

—Por supuesto que no —Rosalie lanzó una apreciativa mirada a Edward—. No queremos molestar.

¿Desde cuándo?, se preguntó Bella. A sus tías les encantaba molestar. Y por una vez que ella misma quería que lo hicieran...

—Pero...

—No te preocupes por nosotras, cariño —Esme tomó del brazo a su hermana—. Hemos alquilado habitaciones en un lugar estupendo: la Taberna del Escudero. Nuestra agencia de viajes nos dijo que tanto el alojamiento como la comida eran magníficos.

Isabella ahogó una exclamación, recordando que Emmett Cullen era el dueño del negocio. Solo sería una cuestión de tiempo que sus tías descubrieran la verdad, e Isabella Swan sería el hazmerreír de todo el pueblo de Forks.

"Me cambiaré de nombre. Me trasladaré a una aldea de las montañas. Me haré la cirugía plástica".

Sus tías ya se disponían a salir cuando Rosalie se volvió para advertirle:

—Estamos empeñadas en que comáis con nosotras hoy en la Taberna. A la una en punto, queridos. Esme y yo ardemos de curiosidad por saber cómo os conocisteis...

—Esperad —Isabella se liberó del brazo de Edward y se dispuso a seguirlas, pero este se lo impidió reteniéndola de una mano.

—Allí estaremos —les aseguró.

Las dos hermanas los saludaron con la mano, haciendo sonar sus pulseras, y salieron de la casa con la gracia y dignidad de dos personajes de la realeza. Isabella, por su parte, cerró los ojos rezando para que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla de la que pudiera despertarse, y su aburrida vida volviera a ser tan aburrida como antes. Luego, lentamente, abrió los ojos.

El rostro del señor Cullen estaba muy cerca del suyo, y sonreía. Conteniendo el aliento, Bella bajó la mirada hasta sus labios. Aquella boca estaba tentadoramente cerca...

—Ya está —pronunció él con naturalidad—. No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad?

—¿Que no ha sido tan malo? —gimiendo, se dejó caer en el sofá—. No les he contado la verdad sobre lo nuestro, ¿y ahora se supone que debemos comer todos juntos? ¿En un lugar público? Eso responde a lo que yo entiendo por «malo», señor Cullen. Más que malo, horrible.

En ese momento se volvió para agarrar un cojín del sofá y hundió el rostro en él. Pudo sentir cómo Edward se sentaba a su lado.

—Bella, lo primero de todo, si vamos a enfrentarnos a esto, tendrás que dejar de llamarme "señor Cullen". Y también tendrás que relajarte un poco. Te pones tensa como una tabla cada vez que me acerco a ti.

—¿Enfrentarnos a esto, dices? ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que me pongo tensa? No es verdad...

—Claro que es verdad. Venga, levántate.

—Vete, por favor.

—No —le acarició delicadamente la mejilla con un dedo—. No me levantaré de este sofá hasta que te dignes hablar conmigo.

—No puedo. Después de todo lo que hice anoche, no puedo volver a hablar contigo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarte. Es más, me voy a ir a Alaska.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que crees que hiciste? —le preguntó, divertido.

Todavía negándose a mirarlo, Bella extendió una mano y empezó a contar con los dedos.

—Primero, le dije a mis tías que eras mi prometido. Segundo, me emborraché. Tercero, yo... —gimió contra el cojín. Ni siquiera podía decirle que había estado a punto de desnudarse ante él, y mucho menos creer que había llegado incluso a hacerlo.

—Bella —susurró su nombre suavemente y la tomó de los hombros, haciendo a un lado el cojín con el que seguía ocultándose la cara—. Está bien relajarse un poco de vez en cuando. No hiciste nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte.

—Eso es muy fácil de decir —continuaba negándose a mirarlo—. No eres tú quien ha hecho el ridículo.

Se le aceleró el corazón cuando Edward le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó delicadamente el rostro.

—No hiciste para nada el ridículo. De hecho, estuviste estupenda. Pero ahora, pronuncia mi nombre.

—¿Señor Cullen?

—¡Otra vez! Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú quieres que tus tías sigan adelante con sus planes de viaje y no se trasladen aquí contigo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Entonces yo soy tu hombre.

—¿Qué?

—Me dijiste que tus tías pensaban que necesitabas un hombre, ¿no?

—Bueno —pronunció ruborizada—, supongo que debí haber dicho que...

—Entonces, durante las dos semanas que tus tías estarán aquí, yo seré tu hombre, Bella.

—¿Tú, mi hombre? —susurró.

—Sí. Durante dos semanas, seré todo tuyo.

De repente Isabella encontró dificultades para poder respirar bien, y todavía más para hablar. Sabía que ese aturdimiento nada tenía que ver con el alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior, y mucho con el contacto del dedo de Edward bajo su barbilla cuando añadió:

—Soy todo tuyo.

—No entiendo.

—Quiero que vuelvas conmigo, Isabella —declaró con tono firme—. Y si para eso tengo que fingir durante unos días que soy tu prometido, pues adelante.

Así haremos felices a tus tías y, una vez que se marchen, todo volverá a la normalidad.

¿Normalidad? ¿Aquel hombre pensaba que podía fingir estar comprometido, y que después todo volvería a la normalidad? Isabella no lo creía ni por un momento. Le estaba haciendo una proposición peligrosísima, y tendría que estar loca si se le ocurría aceptarla. Rematadamente loca. No podía hacerlo. No podía.

¿O sí podía?

—Mis tías nunca se lo tragarán —repuso con una voz que parecía pertenecer a otra persona.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que mostrarnos convincentes, ¿no? —murmuró él—. Ahora pronuncia mi nombre.

Bella tragó saliva, y luego graznó nerviosa:

—Edward.

—Pareces la mujer del ratón Mickey. Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Edward —obedeció, bajando la mirada hasta sus labios.

Eso mismo hizo él, y antes de soltarla, le acarició fugazmente una mejilla. Todavía con la mirada fija en su boca, se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya está. Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?

"No", pensó aterrada. No había sido nada difícil. De hecho, había sido demasiado fácil.

Edward se levantó de repente, sin dejar de mirarla.

—No necesitas ir a la oficina esta mañana. Te veré en la Taberna a la una en punto.

—Pero...

—A la una —retrocedió hasta la puerta principal, y desapareció después de cerrarla a su espalda.

"Aquella era una mala idea", se dijo Bella contemplando la puerta cerrada. Una mala, pero que muy mala idea. Nunca podrían salirse con la suya. Cerrando los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había advertido a Edward acerca del imprevisible comportamiento de sus tías. Estaba segura de que no olvidaría jamás aquella comida. Abrió bruscamente los ojos.

"Oh, no", Aquel era otro pequeño detalle que se había olvidado mencionarle. Solo que no era precisamente pequeño. Gimiendo, tomó conciencia por primera vez del significado de la expresión "salir del fuego para caer en las brasas".

—¿Quieres que finja que tú eres qué? —detrás de la barra, Emmett Cullen alzó rápidamente la mirada de la cerveza de barril que estaba tirando—. ¿Y frente a quién?

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —Edward miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, y lanzó una rápida mirada sobre el hombro para vigilar a Bella y a sus tías, sentadas en torno a una mesa en el centro de la taberna. Había mucha gente, y ninguna de ellas había advertido hasta el momento su presencia—. Comprometido. Quiero que finjas que estoy comprometido. Con Bella.

La cerveza se derramó por los bordes de la jarra helada, y Emmett maldijo entre dientes.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? ¿Bella y tú? ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Isabella "Bella"?

—Desde esta mañana.

—¿Esta mañana? —Emmett arqueó las cejas—. ¿Quieres decir que, esta mañana... te despertaste junto a ella?

—Algo parecido —de hecho, se había despertado bajo ella, y podía recordar muy bien la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Era extraño, pero aún podía sentir la calidez de su piel sobre su pecho, y la caricia de su sedoso cabello en la cara.

—Estaba un poquito alegre cuando se marchó contigo anoche. Si lo que pretendes es darle falsas esperanzas con tal de aligerar el peso de tu conciencia, no cuentes conmigo.

—Emmett, por el amor de Dios...

—Isabella es una gran chica —continuó Emmett—. Un poquito gris, quizá, pero una buena chica. No me gustaría pensar que mi propio hermano se ha aprovechado de una niña así.

¿Niña? Al recordar el cuerpo que tan insistentemente se había empeñado en enseñarle la noche anterior, Edward se dijo que Isabella no era en absoluto una niña. Y, bajo otras circunstancias, y con cualquier otra mujer, se habría sentido más que dispuesto a admirar aquel maravilloso cuerpo. Pero se trataba de Bella, y no podía pensar esas cosas de ella...

—Tiene veintiséis años, para tu información —repuso Edward con tono irritable—. Y no, no me aproveché de ella, estúpido. Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, vestidos; eso fue todo.

Bueno, quizá hubo algo más que eso, pero no iba a decírselo a Emmett. Lanzó otro vistazo por encima del hombro. Como si hubiera adivinado que la estaba observando, Bella levantó entonces la vista y lo descubrió.

Edward sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta cuando se encontró con su mirada. Llevaba un suéter gris de cuello alto, y se daba cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veía sin su formal traje de negocios. Mirando su holgado suéter, sus grandes gafas de pasta y el apretado moño con que siempre se recogía el cabello, se preguntó por que constantemente se escondía detrás de una apariencia tan fea, cuando no era en absoluto una mujer fea. De hecho, era una mujer preciosa, con aquella piel tan suave, aquellos ojos cafés chocolates, y aquel cuerpo que...

—Edward, hola, ¿hay alguien en casa? —Emmett agitó una mano delante de su rostro, sacándolo de sus abstraídas reflexiones—. ¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?

Edward lo sabía menos que nadie. Pasándose una mano por el rostro, se volvió para mirar a su hermano.

—¿Ves a esas dos mujeres que están sentadas con Bella?

—Las hermanas Dwyer. Esta mañana las instalé en dos habitaciones.

—Son las tías de Bella —explicó Edward—. Si ellas te dicen algo acerca de que Bella y yo nos vamos a casar, tú como si nada. Ya te lo explicaré más tarde.

De pronto Rosalie descubrió a Edward y, con aquella sonrisa felina que le era tan característica, empezó a agitar la mano y a emitir grititos de saludo. Esme no tardó en hacer lo mismo, con lo que las dos se erigieron en centro de atención del local: todo el mundo se volvió para mirarlas.

Aspirando profundamente, Edward forzó una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la mesa, absolutamente seguro de que su hermano se estaba riendo a sus espaldas. Tensó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo se atrevía Emmett a reírse de él? ¿No podía darse cuenta de que aquella era una situación muy seria, que exigía suma discreción y reserva? A sus treinta y un años, siendo el más joven de los hermanos Cullen, evidentemente Emmett todavía necesitaba que le enseñaran a respetar a los mayores. Edward decidió que ya se ocuparía de ello más tarde. Estaba seguro de que sus hermanos Eleazar y Carlisle, y por supuesto su hermana Alice, la benjamina del clan, se habrían comportado con mucha mayor madurez.

Pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía dejar escapar a Bella. ¿Cómo podía sustituirla por otra secretaria? Bella era esencial para la marcha de su negocio. Durante las siguientes dos semanas, lo único que tendrían que hacer era fingir que estaban comprometidos. Tomarse de las manos, darse un pequeño beso de vez en cuando, lanzarse unas cuantas miradas cariñosas... Eso no podía resultar muy difícil. Ambos sabrían que no era algo real. Que solo era una simulación.

Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que durante un momento de aquella misma mañana, cuando sentado en el sofá al lado de Bella la tomó de la barbilla, se había sentido.., bueno, atraído. Quizá incluso un poquito... excitado.

Vale, de acuerdo: muy excitado.

Era por eso por lo que había salido disparado de su casa. Había sufrido una momentánea falta de control, por decirlo de alguna manera. No quería que

Bella se llevara una idea equivocada acerca de sus intenciones, o pensara que él quería aprovecharse de la situación. Lo único que quería era que regresara a su oficina, que era donde tenía que estar. Una vez que sus tías se convencieran de que estaban enamorados, entonces ellas podrían seguir adelante con su crucero; más tarde Bella podría decirles que habían roto su compromiso debido a... diferencias irreconciliables. Eso le facilitaría a Bella algo más de tiempo para encontrar a un hombre. Y entonces todo el mundo tan contento.

Satisfecho consigo mismo por haber ideado una solución tan sencilla, Edward ignoró las miradas de curiosidad que suscitó en toda la sala y fue a sentarse al lado de Bella. Pudo sentir cómo contenía el aliento en el momento en que plantó un beso en su ruborizada mejilla. Después de saludar a Esme y a Rosalie, murmuró dirigiéndose a Bella:

—Hola, amor mío.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y repuso vacilante:

—Eh... hola.

Edward suspiró. Definitivamente iba a costar mucho que Bella se relajara lo suficiente como para que sus tías creyeran que estaban realmente comprometidos. Le tomó una mano entre las suyas y le besó los dedos. Estaban fríos como carámbanos de hielo.

—Te he echado de menos.

—Oh —sonrió, nerviosa—. Yo también.

—¿Sabes, cariño? He estado pensando sobre nuestra conversación de esta mañana, acerca de los anillos, y he decidido que no podía esperar por más tiempo.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron aún más cuando Edward sacó un anillo de diamantes del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo deslizó en el anular. Ahogando un sollozo, Esme agarró a su hermana del brazo:

—Oh, Rosalie, si nuestra querida hermana hubiera vivido para ver esto... nuestra pequeña Bella hecha toda una mujer y enamorada...

—Es un sueño hecho realidad —Rosalie sacó un pañuelo del bolso para enjugarse las lágrimas.

Bella desvió la mirada del anillo y se inclinó ansiosa hacia sus tías:

—No, tías, por favor, yo...

Pero entonces las dos mujeres entonaron al unísono una canción, alta y resonante, de tipo tradicional y relacionada con el sagrado tema del amor y la familia. Edward estaba demasiado sorprendido para esforzarse por reconocerla. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlas con la boca abierta... al igual que el resto de los clientes del pub.

Eame hacía de soprano, y Rosalie de alto. Sus voces armonizaban de manera espléndida. Ejecutaron dos estrofas y terminaron con un coro. Luego se reclinaron en sus sillas, tan tranquilas como si acabaran de pedirle al camarero un vaso de agua.

La multitud presente estalló en aplausos. Esme y Rosalie se levantaron para saludar, sonrientes, antes de volver a sentarse. Edward miró a Bella, que se había puesto colorada y, sin darse cuenta, se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a su mano.

—Oh, querida, me temo que hemos avergonzado a Bella —comentó Esme, pensativa—. Nunca se ha sentido cómoda con nuestras espontáneas actuaciones.

—Absurdo —replicó Rosalie—. Con cuatro generaciones dedicadas al teatro por parte de su línea materna, y tres por la paterna, ¿cómo puede sentirse avergonzada? Lo lleva en la sangre.

¿La familia de Bella dedicada al teatro?, se preguntó Edward. Bueno, eso ciertamente explicaba muchas cosas.

—La verdad es que ha sido algo... —se encogió de hombros mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada—... asombroso.

—Es una minúscula parte de nuestro repertorio —comentó Rosalie—. Pero ya tendremos tiempo para haceros otra demostración. Ahora mismo Esme y yo queremos conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles de vuestra relación.

Empieza tú, Edward. ¿Cuándo fue que descubriste que nuestra pequeña Bella era la mujer de tu vida?

Las dos hermanas se inclinaron hacia delante, mirándolo con expectación. Edward se amilanó por un momento. Fingir que era el prometido de Bella era una cosa, y otra muy diferente inventarse una historia de amor.

—El se... —Bella se interrumpió de pronto, corrigiéndose a tiempo—. Edward, no tienes por qué...

Edward se acordó entonces de Jessica y se estremeció; luego, rodeando los hombros de Bella con un brazo, sonrió a Esme y a Rosalie.

—Claro que tengo por qué, cariño. Quiero hacerlo —se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz, adoptando un tono de confidencialidad—. Nunca le he contado a Bella esto, pero antes incluso de verla sabía ya que era la mujer de mi vida.

—¿Una premonición? —Esme se llevó una mano a su amplio pecho.

—¿Un sueño? —Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos.

—Un sueño —Edwars recordó el currículum de Bella: excelente mecanógrafa, gran disposición para el trabajo, una joya entre un mar de "Jessicas". Bella había sido como un sueño hecho realidad

Rosalie y Esme se miraron, suspirando.

—Ahora te toca a ti, querida —la animó Esme.

—Ah, bueno...

—No seas tímida, corazón —intervino Edward—. Adelante. ¿Cuándo descubriste que yo era el hombre de tu vida?

—La primera vez que te vi —respondió con tono suave—. Estabas en tu oficina, al lado de la fotocopiadora, con las manos negras de la tinta que acababas de cambiar y una gran mancha en la barbilla. Fue entonces cuando lo supe.

Mientras la miraba, a Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Maldijo en silencio. Evidentemente, Bella debía de llevar en la sangre aquel talento para la interpretación. Por un terrible momento, estuvo a punto de creerla.

Luego, para rematar aquella farsa, la besó en la boca. En aquella suave, cálida boca. Solo para mejorar su interpretación prolongó el beso, aspirando su dulce aroma femenino. Sentía sus labios temblar bajo los suyos...

De pronto Edward dio un respingo al oír la nueva y sorpresiva canción que Esme y Rosalie empezaron a entonar: Una mágica tarde. Con el corazón acelerado, miró a las dos mujeres, y luego a Bella. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo miraba como disculpándose.

Los aplausos y gritos de júbilo que siguieron animaron a las tías de Bella a continuar, cosa que no dudaron en hacer.

Desconcertado, Edward esperó a que se le tranquilizara el pulso. Intentó decirse que no era el beso lo que se lo había acelerado. Le había dado ese beso solamente para fingir delante de sus tías, eso era todo...

En cualquier caso, mientras esperaba a que Esme y Rosalie terminaran su canción, no pudo menos que preguntarse en qué clase de lío se había metido...


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo Cuatro _

Bella miraba fijamente el montón de correspondencia que cubría su escritorio, los planos de edificios que regaban el suelo de la oficina y las montañas de archivos que anegaban el pequeño sofá. Había salido de aquella oficina apenas el día anterior por la tarde, y ya se encontraba en un estado tan caótico como su vida. Casi, no tanto.

Con un suspiro cerró la puerta a su espalda y se dirigió a su escritorio. La puerta del despacho de Edward estaba entreabierta, y podía oírlo hablando por teléfono.

—No, Billy, Isabella no se ha marchado. Jessica solo la ha sustituido por un día —siguió una pausa—. Maldita sea. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Nadie podría jamás sustituir a Isabella.

Bella vaciló por un momento, sintiéndose un poquito culpable por estar escuchando, pero a la vez demasiado curiosa para dejar de hacerlo. Edward debía de estar hablando con Billy Black, un promotor de Boston que estaba edificando un nuevo centro comercial y un teatro-cine en Forks. Era un hombre exigente, en ocasiones difícil, pero a Bella le había encantado trabajar él, aunque todavía no había llegado a conocerlo personalmente. Quizá hubiera sido por las flores que cierto día le había enviado después de haber perdido la paciencia en una discusión telefónica con ella sobre un problema de permisos, o tal vez porque siempre le preguntaba qué tal estaba, como si le preocupara realmente. Era un viudo solitario con un hijo único soltero del que le había hablado varias veces con la evidente intención de emparejarlo con ella.

—No te preocupes, Billy —continuó Edward—. Isabella no se va a ir a ninguna parte. Es demasiado valiosa para Construcciones Cullen como para que yo lo permita.

Bella tuvo que tragarse el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Saber que era tan «valiosa» para la empresa debería haberle llenado de satisfacción y alegría. ¿Pero entonces por qué le habían entrado esas ganas de llorar? Debía de estar algo alterada por las circunstancias; eso era todo. Era algo lógico. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas había renunciado a su trabajo, le había enseñado los senos a su jefe y se había «comprometido» con él.

Tenía que marcharse. Había creído que podría enfrentarse con Edward, hablar con él, pero no podía. Al menos por el momento. No cuando todavía podía sentir el contacto de sus labios en los suyos cuando la besó durante la comida. Y cuando le deslizó el anillo en el dedo, fue como si hubiera recibido una violenta descarga eléctrica en el brazo. Levantó la mano en aquel instante y contempló el anillo, sintiendo la misma corriente de electricidad circulando por sus venas.

—¿Bella?

Dio un respingo al oír el sonido de su voz. Con el aliento contenido, miró por encima del hombro y lo descubrió observándola desde el umbral. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya había colgado el teléfono.

—Oh, hola.

—Creía que ibas a venir con tus tías.

—No. Les dije que tenía algo importante que hacer en la oficina. Me dejaron aquí y luego se fueron en mi coche a la zona de los teatros de Seattle.

Había una expresión divertida en la mirada de Edward cuando se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta.

—¿Hay alguien a quien necesitemos advertir?

—Al pueblo entero, supongo —como necesitaba estar ocupada en algo, recogió una carpeta del sofá y empezó a llenarla de papeles—. Pero si siguen la ruta que les he marcado en el mapa, no deberían meterse en muchos problemas.

—Algo me dice que tus tías no son del tipo de personas que presten mucha atención a los mapas —rió Edward.

—Creo que tienes razón. Edward, acerca de lo del anillo... Creo que no deberías haberte molestado tanto. Insisto en reponerte los gastos.

—No es necesario —repuso, mirando el anillo—. Tiene una garantía de devolución de dos semanas. ¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso —era exactamente el que hubiera escogido ella misma, pensó Bella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Nadie le había regalado nunca algo tan exquisito. Se volvió rápidamente y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos—. Gracias —añadió con tono suave—. Por el anillo y por la comida de hoy. Soy consciente de lo horrible que ha sido.

—"Interesante" es la palabra que habría utilizado yo —sonrió Edward.

"Ya está", se dijo Bella, preparándose para lo que seguiría a continuación. Desde la edad de seis años, había escuchado todo tipo de burlas e insultos sobre su extraña familia. Había aprendido a ignorar la sensación de ridículo, fingido incluso que no le importaba. Pero el hecho era que le dolía. Seguía doliéndole.

Había pasado su infancia rezando para que nadie lo notara, para que un día pudiera dirigirse a su casa sin que nadie la señalara con un dedo, riéndose de ella. Forks era el primer lugar en el que había sentido que encajaba bien, donde nadie se había reído ni de ella ni de su familia. Hasta ese día. Después de aquella comida y de la presentación musical de sus tías, todo el mundo en el pueblo debía de estar riéndose o murmurando a sus espaldas.

—Me disculpo por la vergüenza que hayan podido causarte mis tías —pronunció—. Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

—¿He dicho yo acaso que me hayan avergonzado? —inquirió Edward—. Por supuesto, podías haberme avisado de que tenían la costumbre de ponerse a cantar de repente, pero aparte de ese pequeño detalle, me parecen sencillamente estupendas. Y Emmett piensa lo mismo. Gracias a sus actuaciones musicales, los clientes se quedaron más tiempo y pidieron más comida y bebida que nunca. Ya las ha invitado para que regresen a cenar; y gratis, siempre y cuando canten.

Bella gimió en silencio. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que todo el mundo en Forks oyese hablar de Rosalie y de Esme Dywer, y en consecuencia, del compromiso matrimonial entre Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. Alaska no estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Tal vez una remota isla en alguna parte, donde nadie la conociera... Se acercó a su escritorio y se quedó mirando sin ver la pantalla del ordenador. Lo de "error fatal" definitivamente era una especie de presagio.

—Esto no va a funcionar.

Edward se colocó detrás de ella y miró también la pantalla.

—Haré que vengan a repararlo. Diablos, te compraré incluso un equipo informático nuevo.

—No me refería a eso. Me refería a ti y a mí, simulando estar comprometidos. Todo el pueblo se enterará. No puedo pedirte que hagas eso.

—Tú no me has pedido que haga nada, Bella. Esto fue idea mía, ¿recuerdas? Mira, hemos superado lo de la comida, ¿no? Podremos seguir así durante unos días más.

"¿Unos días más?", se preguntó Isabella. ¿Cómo podría soportar unos días más, cuando apenas había sobrevivido a una sencilla comida? Incluso en aquel instante la cercanía de Edward la hacía sentirse medio mareada...

—Señor Cullen...

Con un suspiro, Edward la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a que lo mirara.

—Bella, esto es lo primero que necesitamos superar. Venga, inténtalo. ¿Cómo me llamo?

—Edward —pronunció con tono suave, y al ver que sonreía con expresión aprobadora, repitió con una dulzura aún mayor—: Edward.

Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro mientras la miraba.

—Ahora lo que necesitas es relajarte.

—Ya estoy relajada —mintió.

—Estás más tensa que una tabla —sus dedos empezaron a trabajar con los rígidos músculos de sus hombros—. Y cada vez que te toco, me miras con una expresión de puro terror. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Se le debilitaron las rodillas cuando pasó a darle un masaje en la base del cuello. Un extraño calor empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, hasta que se concentró en su bajo vientre.

—No tengo miedo —insistió—. Lo que pasa... es que no pienso en ti de esa manera, eso es todo.

—¿De qué manera?

—Ya sabes —se le encendieron las mejillas—. De "esa" manera.

—Oh —siguió adelante con su masaje—. Entonces, ¿de qué manera piensas en mí?

Sus pulgares se movían en lentos círculos alrededor de su cuello. Isabella dominó el impulso de cerrar los ojos y de apoyarse en él.

—Profesionalmente —respondió.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos un problema —comentó, pensativo—. Necesitamos cambiar la manera que tienes de pensar en mí. Solo durante dos semanas, por supuesto.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros —le puso un dedo sobre la boca, acariciándole delicadamente el labio inferior—. Otra vez me estás mirando así, Bella. Tus tías sospecharán si me lanzas esas miradas de terror cada vez que te toco.

Estaba paralizada por el pánico. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que temía que pudiera llegar a escucharlo. Su masculino aroma, el calor de su piel, el contacto de su dedo sobre su boca... Si no hubiera estado sujetándola con la otra mano, estaba segura de que habría caído al suelo. Se obligó a recordar que era una mujer madura, que él simplemente estaba intentando ayudarla a salir del aprieto en que se encontraba con sus tías. Quizá se sintiera algo atraída por Edward. O quizá mucho. ¿Y qué? Ciertamente él no se sentía

atraído por ella, así que lo suyo no tenía ningún futuro. ¿Que daño podía hacerle fingir durante unos días? Podría disfrutarlo mientras durara.

—No tengo miedo —susurró.

—Pues tenemos que asegurarnos —murmuró Edward mientras le quitaba las gafas y las dejaba sobre su escritorio—. Por lo que tus tías se refiere.

—Por supuesto —se tragó el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

Sin dejar de contemplar los labios, lenta, muy lentamente, Edward inclinó la cabeza. Isabella no hacía más que decirse que aquello era una prueba, un experimento. Un estremecimiento la recorrió, y entreabrió los labios, esperando...

En realidad Edward no había pretendido besarla. Solo había querido relajarla un tanto, para que se sintiera cómoda en su compañía. ¿Y qué mejor manera de relajarla que abrazarla, tocarla y hacerle susurrar su nombre? ¿Acaso no funcionaba eso siempre con las otras mujeres? Pero tan pronto como acortó la distancia que los separaba, ya no pudo pensar en las otras mujeres. Ni en ninguna otra cosa.

Tenía que saborearla. Y no con un pequeño roce de labios, como en el restaurante. En el momento en que dio comienzo el beso, un estallido de placer pareció extenderse por su cuerpo hasta quedar instalado justo en su bajo vientre. Impresionado, deslizó las manos por su espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí. Isabella entreabría invitadoramente los labios, y aunque Edward no había pretendido que las lenguas jugaran un papel en el beso, fue como si su cuerpo obrara por voluntad propia.

El corazón se le aceleró en el momento en que sintió el contacto de su lengua. Aquel beso era tan contradictorio como la propia Isabella: salvaje, aunque inocente, dulce y exótico. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Bella le echó los brazos al cuello, apretando sus senos contra su pecho. Los mismos preciosos senos que había vislumbrado apenas la noche anterior y en los que, desde entonces, había pensado demasiado a menudo. Sus manos ansiaban tocarlos. Su boca anhelaba besarlos.

Pero su leve gemido le devolvió la cordura. Aquella era Bella, se recordó. No podía aprovecharse de ella, que parecía no saber lo que estaba haciendo. Reacio, interrumpió lentamente el beso y cometió el error de besarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas ruborizadas. "Oh, diablos...".

Ya se disponía a besarla de nuevo cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Carlisle. Su hermano se quedó petrificado por un instante, mirándolos boquiabierto, hasta que dio media vuelta y salió. Edward maldijo en silencio. ¿Quién podía habérselo imaginado? Carlisle raramente pasaba por la oficina, y tenía que haber elegido aquel preciso momento para hacerlo. No tenía ni idea de cómo podría explicarle que aquello solo había sido un experimento, nada más que un inocente beso... ¿Inocente? A punto estuvo de reírse en voz alta. ¿A quién diablos quería engañar? No había habido nada inocente en aquel beso.

—Bella.

—¿Mmmm?

—Bella —dijo de nuevo—. Carlisle acaba de entrar.

—¿Qué? —entreabrió sus ojos Cafés , oscurecidos por el deseo.

—Que mi hermano acaba de entrar, y se ha marchado de inmediato.

—Oh, vaya —dejó caer las manos a los lados y se apartó rápidamente de él—. Oh, vaya.

—Pero no te preocupes —pronunció con tono ligero—. Se lo explicaré más tarde. Lo comprenderá.

—¿Tú crees?

"Ni en un millón de años", se dijo Edward.

—Claro que sí —mintió—. Carlisle es una persona razonable. Es consciente de lo mucho que significas para la empresa. Diablos, si yo no te hubiera sugerido esto, estoy seguro de que lo habría hecho él mismo.

—Lo lamento —Bella se dejó caer en el sillón de su escritorio y cerró los ojos—. Creo que lo he estropeado todo.

Edward quería consolarla, asegurarle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero con su cuerpo sufriendo todavía las secuelas de aquel beso, decidió que sería mejor guardar las distancias. ¿Quién habría pensado que Isabella escondería tanta pasión debajo de su rígido comportamiento y de su fría apariencia? Tuvo que recordarse que lo que él quería era una secretaria. Una buena secretaria valía su peso en oro, y Bella estaba calibrada al menos en veinticuatro quilates. No se arriesgaría a perderla solo por un exceso de testosteronas.

—Todo va a salir bien. Y no hay nada que debas la mentar, Bella.

—Oh, claro que sí —se mordió el labio inferior, y aquel gesto hizo que a Edward la sangre se le disparara como una flecha en la parte central de su anatomía—. Hay otra cosa que no te he dicho.

—Dilo, Bella —la animó—. Seguro que no puede ser tan malo.

—Yo... —vaciló, aspirando profundamente—. Yo les dije que estábamos viviendo juntos.

Edward había convocado una asamblea familiar en su apartamento, aquella misma tarde. Emmett y Carlisle estaban repantigados en el sofá del salón, hablando sobre béisbol, mientras Eleazar había ido a buscar una cerveza a la nevera. Incluso su hermana Alice, que vivía en Port Angeles, no había dudado en hacer el trayecto de media hora en coche después de recibir la críptica llamada. Edward no la había visto mucho desde que se casó unos meses atrás con Jasper. En aquel momento estaba cómodamente sentada en la mecedora.

El apartamento de Edward era la pesadilla de cualquier decorador, una horrible mezcla de todos los muebles que sus hermanos habían desechado. Y no era porque no hubiese podido permitirse comprar muebles mejores, ya que el negocio marchaba bien. Pero cuando no estaba viajando a la busca de nuevos proyectos que ejecutar, estaba ocupado con las obras que Construcciones Cullen realizaba en Forks. En cualquier caso, albergaba el sueño de llegar a construirse algún día su propia casa, y dejar luego que su futura esposa se ocupara de ella. Las mujeres eran buenas para eso.

Recordó la casa de Bella. Una casa parecida habría sido algo estupendo, tan acogedora, con todas esas flores y esos toques femeninos… Su sofá era muy cómodo, y tumbado en él había tenido a Bella en sus brazos, sintiendo sus senos apretados contra su pecho...

—¿Es que estamos jugando a las adivinanzas o vas a decirnos de una vez por qué nos has llamado? —inquirió Alice, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Eso estaría muy bien —terció Eleazar, apoyando un hombro en la jamba de la puerta de la cocina—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. ¿De qué se trata, Edward?

—Quiere comunicarnos que está comprometido —pronunció bruscamente Emmett—. Con Isabella.

Edward miró boquiabierto a Emmett, que acababa de quitarle el mando a distancia para volver a poner el partido de béisbol. Maldijo en silencio; aquella no era exactamente la manera en que había querido comunicarles la noticia. Carlisle fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa:

—¿De qué diablos está hablando?

Eleazar lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, apartándose del umbral:

—¿Que tú qué? ¿Con quién?

Por un momento solo se oyeron los gritos de las animadoras del béisbol. Emmett parecía ser el único miembro del clan interesado en ver el partido, hasta que Alice le quitó el mando a distancia y apagó el televisor.

—Hey —protestó Emmett—, con lo bien que iba el equipo...

—Ya te enterarás del resultado por los informativos —replicó Alice, mirando a Edward como diciendo "estoy esperando".

—Bueno, la verdad es que no estamos realmente comprometidos —explicó Edward con tono irritable—. Isabella y yo solo vamos a fingirlo durante unos días, mientras tía Esme y tía Rosalie sigan en el pueblo.

—Bueno, eso sí que tiene sentido, ¿no? —Eleazar bebió un trago de cerveza y miró al resto de sus hermanos.

—Oh, por supuesto —corroboró Carlisle

—Absolutamente —remató Alice, apretando los labios.

Exasperado, Edward apoyó las manos en las caderas y miró a Carlise y a Eleazar.

—Escuchad, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nos abandonara la mejor secretaria que hemos tenido jamás.

—¿Isabella iba a abandonarnos? —inquirió Eleazar, arqueando las cejas.

—Isabella jamás nos dejaría —aseveró Carlisle.

—Bueno, pues de hecho renunció a su empleo —dijo Edward—. Cuando el miércoles regresé de Woodbury, ya se había ido. Si os hubierais dejado caer por la oficina aunque solo fuera un rato, habríais podido comprobarlo.

—Eres tú quien está a cargo de la oficina, no nosotros —replicó Eleazar—. Isabella está bajo tu responsabilidad.

—Una responsabilidad que se toma con mucha seriedad, a juzgar por el beso de tornillo que esta tarde le dio en la oficina —repuso secamente Carlisle.

Eleazar se atragantó con la cerveza. Alice entornó los ojos. Emmett se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Has besado a Isabella? —le preguntó al fin Eleazar—. ¿A nuestra Isabella?

—¿Cómo fue? —inquirió Emmett, curioso, haciendo una mueca cuando Alice le propinó un manotazo en la cabeza.

Edward aspiró profundamente a través de sus dientes apretados. Era de agradecer contar con tanto apoyo familiar.

—No fue así. Simplemente quería hacer que se relajara un poco, para que sus tías no sospecharan.

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward —rezongó Carlisle—. ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

—Es una historia divertida —Edward se echó a reír, pero no se le unió nadie—. Las tías de Isabella, Rosalie y Esmer, pensaban que debería tener un hombre en su vida para, bueno, supongo que para cuidar de ella y todo eso. Luego Isabella se trasladó a Forks y le dijo a sus tías que ya tenía un hombre, no solo para tranquilizarlas, sino para que así pudieran hacer el viaje de crucero con el que siempre habían soñado, pero que no querían hacer hasta verla comprometida.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Construcciones Cullen? —le preguntó Carlisle.

—Bueno... —Edward hundió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros—… ella les dijo que yo era el hombre de su vida, que nos habíamos comprometido.

—¿Contigo? —rió Eleazar—. ¿Y por qué habría de haberte elegido a ti?

—¿Y por qué no? —lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que yo soy el más guapo de los Cullen —Eleazar le hizo un guiño a su hermana—. Sin contar a Alice, por supuesto, pero ella es una chica.

—¿Quién ha dicho que tú eres el más guapo? —objetó Emmett—. Aparte de La señora Coope, que tiene setenta y cuatro años y está más ciega que un murciélago.

—Calma —Carlisle se levantó, frunciendo el ceño y ejerciendo su papel de hermano mayor—. ¿Estás diciendo que Isabella y tú estáis simulando estar comprometidos para que sus tías la dejen en paz y se marchen de viaje? —inquirió, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué no? Así Bella será feliz, sus tías también, y yo conservaré a la mejor secretaria que hemos tenido jamás. Es tan sencillo como eso.

—¿Y qué pasará más adelante, cuando no os caséis? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Entonces qué?

Diablos, eso no lo sabía Edward. En cualquier caso, tiempo al tiempo.

—Ya lo resolveremos cuando llegue el momento —repuso a la defensiva—. Quizá les digamos que rompimos porque Isabella conoció a otro tipo. Quién sabe, quizá para entonces haya encontrado a un novio de verdad.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Edward —observó su hermana—. Alguien va a resultar herido.

Al evocar el beso que habían compartido poco antes, Edward sintió que la piel se le acaloraba por momentos. Intentó decirse que había sido una casualidad. Si la besaba de nuevo, algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, se aseguraría de que su propia reacción fuera mucho más... controlada.

—Nadie va a resultar herido —insistió—. Y no estoy jugando con fuego. Si Bella y yo tenemos que hacer un poquito de teatro y vivir juntos, pues adelante.

—¿Vivir juntos?

Todos pronunciaron la pregunta al unísono, lo cual era exactamente la reacción que había estado esperando... y el motivo por el que se había reservado ese fragmento de información para el final.

—Somos seres racionales que no mantenemos ninguna relación relevante que no sea la laboral —argumentó; la propia Isabella le había dicho que no pensaba en él de "esa manera", ¿no? Y Edward tampoco pensaría así en ella—. Dormiré en la habitación de los invitados y dejaré por ahí algunos bártulos masculinos para conseguir el efecto deseado. Una vez que sus tías se hayan ido, todo volverá a la normalidad anterior.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Alice arqueó una ceja, como diciéndole: "¿Tan estúpidos podéis llegar a ser los hombres?".

—Por supuesto que lo creo —sintió un súbito cosquilleo en la nuca, y se la frotó—. Completamente.

Así lo creía. Sin duda alguna. Se dijo que, al cabo de dos semanas, todo el mundo recordaría riendo aquel episodio, y todo volvería a ser como antes. Era un plan muy sencillo.

Y como para animarse, se dio mentalmente a sí mismo una cariñosa palmada en la espalda.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"ememstrongDisclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación./strong/em/em/p  
>hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emCapítulo Cincoem/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bella tenía una rutina: todos los días se duchaba exactamente a las seis y media en punto de la mañana, después de recoger su periódico y preparar el café. Se vestía, salía de casa a las ocho menos cuarto y llegaba a la oficina a las ocho menos cinco. Encendía su ordenador y se disponía a empezar a trabajar a las ocho. Su vida era algo estructurado, previsible. Justo como quería.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Esa mañana, sin embargo, entró en la ducha a las seis. No solo porque a esa hora ya estaba despierta, sino porque había querido asegurarse de estar duchada y vestida para cuando Edward se despertara. Porque después de ignorar sus protestas insistiendo en contarles la verdad a sus tías, Edward se había presentado en su casa la noche anterior, instalándose en la habitación de los invitados.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Y, como resultado, apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Bella nunca había vivido antes con un hombre. Aunque no era esa precisamente su situación, se recordó con energía mientras tomaba el frasco de champú. Y sin embargo, ver una gorra de béisbol tranquilamente colgada en el pechero de la entrada, o un bote de espuma de afeitar en el cuarto de baño... bueno, eso casi era como si Edward estuviera viviendo con ella. Mientras se disponía a echarse el champú en el pelo, pensó en el hecho de que hubiera pasado aquella noche en su casa, en la cama de la habitación de los invitados. Toda la noche. Con una simple pared separándolos. El pulso empezó a acelerársele.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Imagínate», se dijo. "Edward Cullen viviendo en casa de Isabella Swan". Se sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se borró al detectar un aroma especial. Frunciendo el ceño, miró el champú que había tomado: no era el suyo, sino el de Edward. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se quedó mirando el frasco de plástico negro. Debía de haberlo colocado allí la noche anterior, cuando estuvo desempaquetando sus cosas. Había estado a punto de lavarse el pelo con su champú.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Era algo tan... personal. Tan íntimo. Sintió un estremecimiento. Aspirando aquel aroma masculino, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que la espuma resbalara por su espalda, sus muslos, sus piernas. Sentía los senos tensos y sensibles. Evocó la sensación de su pecho bajo el suyo cuando se despertó en el sofá, abrazada a él; la forma en que la besó en la oficina el día anterior... Había pensado en aquel beso día y noche, en la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos, en la dulzura de su lengua. La habían besado antes. No era una completa ignorante por lo que se refería a los hombres. Cuando estuvo viviendo en Nueva York con sus tías, había salido con más hombres de los que hubiera querido, aunque con ninguno había ido en serio. Siempre había pensado que besarse era algo agradable, pero ese calificativo no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sentido con Edward. De hecho, se había sentido literal y completamente devastada.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pero aquello nada significaba para Edward: ni vivir en su casa, ni despertarse en el sofá con ella medio desnuda encima de él, ni siquiera el beso que le había dado. Tal y como le había dicho, solo había querido que se relajara. Y aunque aparentemente había disfrutado, Bella no podía permitirse pensar, ni siquiera por un momento, que eso pudiera significar para él algo más que el papel que estaba representando. ¿Qué le había dicho a Billy Black? " Isabella no va a ir a ninguna parte. Es demasiado valiosa para Construcciones Cullen como para que yo lo permita". Y si para ello había que besar a la pobrecita Bella, pues adelante.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente; luego se puso su albornoz rosa y empezó a peinarse la melena. Iba a aplicarse la crema hidratante cuando se detuvo al ver en el estante el bote de espuma de afeitar de Edward. Echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada, y miró nuevamente el bote. No podía evitarlo. Tenía que olerlo.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Lo destapó. Aunque era un olor distinto del champú, tenía el mismo aroma a madera. Aspiró aquella esencia masculina, sintiendo una extraña inquietud en el estómago. Incapaz de controlarse, se echó un poquito de espuma en la yema de los dedos. Era espesa. Se miró en el espejo mientras se aplicaba la espuma en una mejilla, sorprendida de su suavidad y frescor.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿Bella? ¿Todavía estás ahí?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ahogando un jadeo, dejó caer el bote en el lavabo haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Edward.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Espera un momento —graznó, nerviosa.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bella se apresuró a recoger el bote, lo tapó y volvió a dejarlo en el estante. Con el corazón acelerado, se limpió con una toalla la espuma de la cara. Después de respirar profundamente varias veces, se ajustó bien el albornoz y abrió la puerta.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Y entonces se quedó sin aliento.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Allí estaba, con el torso desnudo, apoyando ambos brazos en el marco de la puerta. Despeinado, con una sombra de barba, parecía el sueño de cualquier mujer. Le flojearon las rodillas mientras lo miraba.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿Estás bien?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Claro —respondió—. No esperaba que te levantaras tan pronto.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Yo tampoco —bostezó —. Un pajarillo estaba picoteando algo en la ventana y me despertó. ¿Es amigo tuyo?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Vaya. Con la confusión que reinaba actualmente en su vida, se había olvidado del pájaro.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Es Stanley. Picotea en la ventana cada vez que me olvido de ponerle alpiste para el desayuno. Perdona.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿Stanley? —Edward rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Bella, eres una mujer muy especial.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Aquel cumplido la alarmó tanto como su cercanía. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto en aquel momento habría jurado que formaban una pareja. Pero no era así. Ni siquiera eran realmente amigos. Edward Cullen era su jefe. Punto.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Ya he terminado aquí —irguió los hombros—. Puedes usar el cuarto de baño.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Dio un paso hacia adelante, esperando que se apartara de su camino. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se la quedó mirando.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿Cómo es que no sueles llevar el pelo así? —le preguntó con tono suave.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿Húmedo? —inquirió, vacilante.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—No —sonrió—, aunque así también es muy bonito. Me refería a que te lo dejaras suelto. Tienes un cabello precioso.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Gracias —tragó saliva, nerviosa.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho cuando Edward extendió una mano y le tocó el rostro. Deslizó ligeramente un dedo por su mejilla, lo retiró y frunció el ceño.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Bella, ¿te has afeitado?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh, no, no, no", gimió para sus adentros.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Por supuesto que no —respondió con voz ahogada—. Debió de quedarme algo de crema en la mano mientras me depilaba las piernas, y luego...p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Estaba bromeando, Bella. Realmente tienes que aprender a relajarte —y se apartó para dejarla pasar—. ¿Te importa que tome algo del café que has preparado? —le preguntó cuando ella ya se apresuraba a regresar a su dormitorio.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Sírvete lo que quieras —respondió, "incluyo yo misma" estuvo a punto de gritar en voz alta.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ya en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el borde de la cama. "Dos semanas", se dijo. Al cabo de dos semanas sus tías se habrían ido, y Edward y ella podrían poner fin a aquella ridícula farsa. Ciertamente esperaría ansiosa aquel momento.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, todavía acalorada por el contacto de Edward. Y, de repente, dos semanas le parecieron toda una vida.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—He terminado con los análisis y la información del proyecto Gibson, enviado el informe sobre el trabajo de J. Jenks y hecho tres copias de las pólizas de seguros para el señor Black. He mandado un fax al remolque de Eleazar, pero creo que deberías revisar el incremento exigido por el señor Black. No es tan alto como el último que pidió, pero creo que deberías ser consciente de los cambios que...p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Edward estaba sentado ante su escritorio frente a la carpeta abierta que Bella le había puesto delante, medio escuchando los detalles del informe en el que había estado trabajando. Vestida con su habitual traje de trabajo, el cabello recogido y las gafas en la punta de la nariz, Bella permanecía de pie frente a él leyéndole la copia que sostenía en las manos. Edward llevaba ya una semana viviendo en su casa, trabajando con ella, y aunque había esperado que a esas alturas ya habría estado hasta las narices de pasar tanto tiempo con una sola mujer, había descubierto que, lejos de ello, eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Ahora que su carácter se estaba suavizando un tanto, podía comprender por qué, cuando descubrían la mujer adecuada, algunos tipos decidían de repente sentar la cabeza. Era bonito dar los buenos días y las buenas noches a alguien cotidianamente, y lo de compartir una cama con ese alguien debía de tener ciertamente sus ventajas.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Aunque, por supuesto, él no pensaba en Bella de "esa" manera, se apresuró a recordarse. Bueno, supuestamente sí que pensaba en lo de compartir una cama, pero no tenía intención de hacer nada más que eso: pensar. Bella era su secretaria, y quería que siguiera siéndolo. Se daba cuenta de que hasta ese momento casi no se había fijado en ella, pero todo eso ya era historia. Ahora era un hombre nuevo. Un tipo mucho más sensible. Eso era lo que las mujeres querían, ¿no? Comprensión, paciencia, todo eso. No podía resultar demasiado difícil. A partir de entonces, si Bella tenía un problema, sabría que siempre podía acudir a él. Ya no tendría que renunciar a su empleo o salir corriendo. Juntos encontrarían una solución.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Por supuesto, fingir estar comprometido con ella y dormir en su casa era una solución algo extrema, pero los problemas retorcidos exigían soluciones retorcidas. Si con ello lograba que siguiera trabajando en Construcciones Cullen, lo de dormir en su habitación de los invitados y compartir su cuarto de baño durante los últimos cuatro días no habían sido más que pequeñas concesiones. Para no mencionar las compensaciones. Sobre todo aquella primera mañana, cuando la vio salir del cuarto de baño con aquel albornoz rosa y el pelo húmedo.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Evidentemente se había sentido tentado de volver a saborear aquellos labios en aquel preciso momento, en el cuarto de baño, pero después del beso que le dio en la oficina, no había querido correr más riesgos. Bella significaba demasiado para él como para perderla por culpa de algún... deseo espontáneo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella como mujer; eso era todo. Y podría hacerlo por el bien de su negocio.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Durante las horas de trabajo había tenido especial cuidado en guardar las distancias con ella, quedándose incluso en la oficina durante más tiempo del necesario, pero no había tenido más remedio que regresar a su casa por las tardes. Para guardar las apariencias, por supuesto, porque Esme y Rosalie no desaprovechaban una sola tarde para visitarlos. Por otra parte, no se le había escapado el hecho de que cuando sus tías no estaban presentes, Bella había estado evitándolo todo lo posible, al igual que él. Y a pesar de que invariablemente se retiraba a su dormitorio después de la visita de sus tías, aun así Edward había podido aprender unas cuantas cosas sobre Isabella Swan. Cultivaba tomates y calabacines, era una estupenda cocinera y, excepto para leer, no necesitaba aquellas gafas que llevaba constantemente durante su jornada de trabajo. También le gustaba estar descalza en casa. Le sorprendía que le gustara pintarse las uñas de los pies de rojo, y más de una vez durante la última semana se había distraído contemplando absorto sus pies desnudos. En aquellas ocasiones, mientras admiraba aquellos preciosos pies habitualmente ocultos por los formales zapatos, no había podido evitar preguntarse por lo que escondería debajo de aquel traje tan rígido que llevaba...p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Tuvo que interrumpir bruscamente aquellas reflexiones, obligándose a concentrarse en su voz. Una voz, por cierto, dulce y suave en la que hasta ese momento nunca había reparado...p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Un pequeño adorno arquitectónico en la fachada de la entrada principal —le estaba diciendo—. En lugar de las columnas rectas, ha decidido que las formas curvas de los arcos serían más interesantes...p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Edward no pudo menos que convenir con la observación de que las curvas eran mucho más interesantes, mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de Bella. ¿Llevaría aquel sostén verde menta tan sexy que le había visto la otra noche? Y aunque no se los había visto bien, habría jurado que llevaba unos pantis a juego.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Si quieres, puedo encargar diferentes colores para que los veas —dijo en aquel momento Isabella.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿Qué? —parpadeó sorprendido.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—El nuevo suelo de baldosa requerido por el señor Black —bajó la cabeza, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas—. Para la fuente del patio.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Edward maldijo en silencio; tenía que concentrar su mente en el trabajo, y no en la ropa interior de Bella.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Bien, hazlo. En diferentes colores. Lo que quieras.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿Lo que quiera? —lo miró, curiosa.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Sí. Tú eliges.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—De acuerdo —se aclaró la garganta—. Se los entregaré al señor Black antes de la inspección de la próxima semana.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿Qué inspección? —inquirió Edward.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—El martes que viene, a las dos de la tarde, tienes que recoger al señor Black y a su hijo Jacob en el aeropuerto, y llevarles a la obra para que la inspeccionen. He reservado una mesa para tres a las seis en Sanderson, y una suite en el Hotel Colonial.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Edward frunció el ceño. Durante los últimos días había estado tan distraído con Bella y con sus tías, que casi se había olvidado de la visita de Black. Billy cancelaba o reprogramaba sus inspecciones con la misma regularidad con que cambiaba de proyectos de construcción, y el proyecto actual llevaba ya dos meses de retraso. Todavía no conocía al hijo de Black, pero podía intuir que Jacob sería tan irritante e imprevisible como su padre. A Edward no pudo menos que pesarle la perspectiva de pasar una tarde entera en compañía de dos hombres tan pelmazos como una ampolla en el pie. Pero Billy Black no solo era uno de los promotores más ricos de Boston, sino también uno de los mejores clientes de Construcciones Cullen.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Aquí está —Bella se inclinó sobre él para señalarle la nota apuntada en el calendario de su escritorio—. A las dos. Aeropuerto. Billy y Jacob Black. Cena a las seis.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Edward no desaprovechó aquella ocasión para aspirar el aroma de su perfume, tan sumamente femenino, que se infiltraba en sus sentidos y provocaba verdaderos estragos en ellos. Le hacía preguntarse si todo su cuerpo olería así. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, no habría dudado en descubrirlo. Le habría quitado esa chaqueta, le habría desabrochado esa blusa blanca para tumbarla sobre su escritorio y... se interrumpió antes de continuar con aquella fantasía. Una vez más tuvo que recordarse que Bella no era cualquier otra mujer. Era Bella. Con un suspiro, se reclinó en su sillón y miró su reloj. Eran las seis menos cuarto.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿No se suponía que a esta hora habíamos quedado a cenar con tus tías en la Taberna?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Sí —respondió, como disculpándose—. Pero si prefieres no ir, puedo decirles que has tenido que quedarte a trabajar hasta tarde. Lo comprenderán.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿Y perderme otro concierto de las fabulosas hermanas Dwyer? —inquirió, levantándose—. Emmett me dijo que la versión de Hello Dolly que cantaron ayer entusiasmó a más no poder a los clientes.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bella cerró los ojos por un momento.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¿Qué tal si te presentas sin mí y le dices que fui yo quien tuvo que quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Bella —la tomó de los brazos, obligándola delicadamente a que lo mirara—. Tus tías son maravillosas. Un poco impulsivas quizás, y algo extravagantes, pero... ¿qué tiene eso de malo?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bella se lo quedó mirando por un momento, y Edward vio algo en sus ojos que no acertó a interpretar bien. ¿Tristeza, quizá? ¿Nostalgia?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Nada —respondió con tono suave, y se apartó de él para recoger su bolso—. ¿Nos vamos?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Como ella le había dejado el coche a sus tías durante toda la semana, Edward la había estado llevando y trayendo del trabajo cada día. Era extraño, pero había disfrutado de los escasos minutos que habían pasado solos en su coche, sin hablar, simplemente escuchando la radio. Se había sentido muy... cómodo. No podía recordar haberse sentido así con ninguna mujer antes.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Aparcó frente al pub y bajó para abrirle la puerta a Bella. Al sentir su mano cálida y pequeña en la suya, tuvo que dominar el impulso de atraerla hacia sí mientras la ayudaba a bajar. Contempló su boca dulce y suave, y se vio atravesado por una punzada de deseo. "Estás jugando con fuego", recordó las palabras de advertencia de su hermana. "Alguien va a resultar herido".p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Parpadeó asombrado. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero jamás le haría ningún daño a Bella. Significaba demasiado para él, y ella se merecía mucho más que un rápido y acalorado retozón en el heno. Todo aquello no era más que una farsa. Una vez que sus tías desaparecieran de escena, Edward estaba seguro de que cesarían todas aquellas fantasías que estaba teniendo con Bella. Aspiró profundamente y señaló la entrada del pub.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—Adelante. Después de ti —pronunció, forzando un tono ligero.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Desde fuera podía oírse la música del interior. Edward le abrió la puerta, pero cuando Bella entró, el local quedó repentinamente sumido en un extraño silencio.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"—¡Sorpresa!p  
>hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Hola, espero les este gustando la historia !p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"publicare cuando tenga tiempo...p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"mientras mas dejen reviews, mas rapido actualizarep 


	6. Chapter 6

__************************Disclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación.************************__

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Seis <em>

Bella abrió mucho los ojos a la vista de la multitud que abarrotaba el pub. Todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Esme y Rosalie, ataviadas con sendos vestidos de lentejuelas y exhibiendo unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, permanecían de pie bajo una gran pancarta que rezaba: ¡Felicidades, Bella y Edward! Parecía como si todo el pueblo se hubiera concentrado en el local. Todos se adelantaron en seguida para felicitarlos; los hombres estrechaban la mano de Edward y le daban cariñosas palmadas en la espalda, mientras las mujeres besaban y abrazaban a Bella.

—Nos alegramos tanto por ti...

—Hacéis una pareja encantadora.

—¿Quién lo habría pensado?

"Esto no puede ser real", pensaba Bella entretanto. No podía ser real. Sus tías habían preparado todo aquello. Debió haberlo esperado, debió haber sospechado lo que estaban tramando, pero había estado tan distraída con la presencia de Edward en su casa durante toda la semana que había bajado la guardia. Había cometido un terrible error, y ahora Edward estaría furioso con ella. Intentó localizarlo entre el mar de cabezas, pero de repente se sintió prisionera por un fuerte par de brazos,

—Bienvenida a la familia, hermanita —le dijo Carlisle Cullen con una sonrisa, antes de besarla sonoramente en los labios.

¡Cielos! Bella lo miró estupefacta, sin poder hablar. Carlisle, el más serio de los hermanos Cullen, acababa de darle un beso. Pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, con las gafas a punto de caérsele de la nariz, se sintió encerrada en el círculo de unos brazos tan fuertes como los anteriores.

—Mi turno, hermanito.

En aquella ocasión fue Eleazar quien la besó. Rodeada de felicitaciones y de gritos de júbilo, la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que se habría derrumbado en el suelo si Eleazar no la hubiera estado sosteniendo. Pasó luego de sus brazos a los de Emmett, y ya no pudo pensar en nada. Emmett Cullen, obviamente

decidido a superar los besos de sus hermanos tanto en duración como en intensidad, la besó a su vez.

—Oye, ya está bien —Bella oyó una voz familiar rezongar a su espalda.

Finalmente se encontró en los brazos de Edward, que la atrajo hacia sí para protegerla de más cariñosos acercamientos de sus hermanos o de cualquier otro miembro de la multitud. Aun sabiendo que estaba furioso Bella se aferró a él, desesperada por recuperarse lo suficiente antes de tener que hablar con alguien más.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le susurró Edward al oído, inclinándose sobre ella.

Bella asintió, suspirando profundamente. En aquel instante, la tía Rosalie hizo sonar la campana que había detrás de la barra.

—Atención todo el mundo, atención todo el mundo...

Cuando la multitud se quedó en silencio, Bella estuvo segura de que todo el mundo podía escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Por mucho que quisiera a sus tías, en aquel instante habría sido capaz de estrangularlas a las dos.

—Como ustedes ya bien saben —pronunció Esme alzando la voz—, con esta fiesta queremos celebrar el compromiso de nuestra preciosa sobrina, Isabella Swan, con su guapo prometido, Edward Cullen

Mientras los presentes estallaban en silbidos y aclamaciones, alguien derramó un poco de champán en la temblorosa mano de Bella. Esme esperó a contar nuevamente con la atención de todo el mundo e hizo una pausa de considerable efecto, fruto de su larguísima experiencia sobre las tablas.

—Por nuestra querida Bella —Esme levantó su copa de champán—. Que seas siempre muy feliz, que vivas a tu gusto, que consigas un buen marido y que hagas siempre lo que te dé la gana.

Las mujeres aclamaron el brindis de Esme, y cuando Rosalie se adelantó con la copa en alto, la multitud volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Para Edward: ¿puede tu amor por Bella ser grande y verdadero? Y otra: dime, cariño, ¿hay más tipos en tu familia como tú?

Los hombres presentes en la sala se encargaron de felicitar a los varones de la familia Cullen mientras las mujeres reían a carcajadas. Incluso Edward se reía de todo aquel disparate, y cuando Bella levantó la mirada hacia él, le pareció que se lo estaba pasando en grande. ¿Cómo podía ser? En medio de aquella farsa, de aquel caos, de aquella humillación, ¿cómo podía estar divirtiéndose?

Bajó su copa de champán, procurando no hacer muecas después de aquel brindis tan desagradable, y se obligó a sonreír mientras la felicitaban. Algunos eran completos desconocidos, pero otros como el señor Harry Clearwater, o Jane Vulturi, la directora del supermercado, eran gente a la que veía con regularidad. Y estaba Alice, la hermana de Edward. Bella la descubrió sentada ante la barra con su marido, Jasper, observándolo todo con una expresión divertida pero a la vez cauta. Debía de saber la verdad, pensó Bella. Edward debía de habérselo dicho, al igual que se lo había contado a sus hermanos. Pero allí estaban todos, celebrándolo y pasándolo tan bien como si fuera un compromiso de verdad.

Una locura. Todo aquello era una locura. Y todo por su culpa, pensó desolada. Todo por intentar mentir a sus tías. Bella se juró a sí misma que una vez que pasara todo aquello, jamás se le ocurriría mentir a nadie de nuevo.

—¡Que hablen, que hablen!

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al escuchar las demandas de la multitud. Tanto Edward como ella se vieron empujados y arrastrados hacia una pequeña tarima situada en la parte trasera del local. Quizá Edward hubiera decidido que ya estaba cansado de todo eso y les dijera simplemente la verdad, pensó Bella. Y allí mismo, delante de todo el pueblo, admitiera que él solo había querido ayudar a la pobrecita Isabella Swan a salir de un aprieto...

Cuando se colocaron en el centro del escenario, Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros con gesto posesivo y la acercó hacia sí mientras contemplaba a la multitud. Los presentes volvieron a guardar silencio. Bella contenía el aliento. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos.

—Tal vez a algunos de vosotros os haya pillado por sorpresa que nos hayamos comprometido —empezó Edward—, pero creo que sería justo reconocer que he sido yo el principal sorprendido. Es un auténtico misterio cómo se han desarrollado las cosas... íbamos a guardarlo en secreto durante un tiempo, pero dado que ahora ya todos lo sabéis, bueno... —bajó la voz—, sí nos gustaría pediros que no fuerais contándolo por ahí...

La multitud estalló en carcajadas ante la petición de Edward. Lógico, puesto que la mayoría del pueblo se hallaba reunida en el pub. Cuando él le sonrió haciéndole un guiño, Bella solo pudo mirarlo asombrada. Allí estaban, atrapados en aquella mentira, ¡y todavía se permitía el lujo de gastar bromas!

—Bésala, Cullen —gritó alguien, y todo el mundo secundó la demanda. Esme y Rosalie se pusieron a la cabeza de la multitud, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

El pánico invadió a Bella. Aunque hubiese querido echar a correr, no habría podido debido a la debilidad que sentía en las piernas. Una cosa era que Edward la besara delante de sus tías y otra muy distinta que lo hiciera delante de tanta gente... Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso y que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, pero cuando Edward la besó en los labios... a partir de aquel instante habrían podido encontrarse en medio de un estadio de fútbol, que a Bella no le hubiera importado.

Simplemente el cerebro se le quedó en blanco. Oía los gritos y las aclamaciones, pero sonaban ahogados, como procedentes de un lugar muy lejano. Edward la atrajo más hacia sí y Bella se apoyó en él, entreabriendo los labios y profundizando el beso. Con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en su pecho, podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de la tela de la camisa, así como el acelerado latido de su corazón...

Fue Bella quien interrumpió el beso, sorprendida de su propia respuesta. Lo miró a los ojos y también leyó en ellos el asombro... y algo más. Algo oscuro, sensual, muy primitivo. Todo el mundo en el local estalló en aplausos, y cuando sonó una balada romántica, animaron a la feliz pareja a que abriera el baile. "Dios mío, esta va a ser una noche muy larga", se lamentó Bella en silencio.

Todavía excitado por el beso anterior, Edward acogió aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba de bailar con Bella e ignorar a todos los demás. Necesitó de un minuto para poder recuperarse, y algunos más antes de que su cuerpo volviera a un estado más... cómodo. Lamentaba que aquel beso le hubiera excitado tanto, y delante prácticamente de todo el maldito pueblo. Si Bella no se hubiera retirado a tiempo, solo Dios sabía lo que habría podido hacer.

—Edward, yo no sabía esto —le susurró Bella—. Te juro que no lo sabía.

Su cálido aliento abanicándole la oreja volvió a avivar las llamas que acababa de apagar. Con el fin de ignorarlas, Edward se concentró en el baile ensayando unos pasos que le había enseñado Alice hacía unos meses.

—Era algo que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, sobre todo en este pueblo. Al menos ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que saben y no saben.

—Claro, porque ya lo sabe todo el mundo —repuso ella, cerrando los ojos—. Lo lamento tanto...

Edward sonrió al ver que Bella seguía sus pasos como si hubieran estado bailando juntos durante toda la vida.

—Bella, no hay nada que lamentar. Queríamos convencer a tus tías de que estábamos comprometidos, ¿no? Después de este beso, yo diría que ya están absolutamente persuadidas. Diablos —se echó a reír—. Si no estuviera tan seguro, yo mismo habría pensado que era de verdad.

Edward quería verle la cara en aquel momento. Y no supo por qué se sintió tan decepcionado al no poder leer su expresión, ya que había desviado la mirada.

—Te he causado demasiados problemas —pronunció Bella con tono suave.

—Deja de preocuparte —le dijo, extrañamente irritado porque no le hubiera comentado nada sobre el beso—. Simplemente relájate y disfruta de la fiesta.

—No lo comprendes —sacudió la cabeza—. Cuando Esme y Rosalie andan cerca, no puedes relajarte. Es demasiado peligroso.

Edward se echó a reír y solo por guardar las apariencias, tal y como se dijo a sí mismo, la abrazó. Le maravillaba lo bien que se adaptaba su cuerpo al suyo, y

lo bien que bailaban juntos. Intentó un paso más complicado, seguro de que se tambalearía y que así él tendría que sujetarla, acercándose más a ella, pero Bella lo siguió sin pestañear. Maldijo en silencio. Siempre había conseguido impresionar a las mujeres que habían bailado con él antes. Frunciendo el ceño, intentó recordar algunos otros pasos que le hubiera enseñado su hermana.

De pronto Bella se tensó en sus brazos, conteniendo el aliento y abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —miró en la dirección que ella estaba mirando. Un hombre vestido con una ajustada camiseta negra y pantalones del mismo color, moreno y con un tupé estilo años cincuenta, estaba sonriendo a Bella.

Ben —murmuró.

—¿Quién diablos es Ben? —Edward lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Pero Bella ya se había encaminado en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba el hombre, intentando confundirse entre las otras parejas que estaban bailando.

—Sabía que harían algo así. Tengo que irme.

—¿Hacer qué? —Edward la siguió, pero no antes de lanzar a Seth otra torva mirada—. ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?

—No te lo puedo explicar ahora. Lo siento, pero...

—¡Bella! —Rosalie se cruzó de pronto en el camino de su sobrina—. Al fin te encuentro. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti. Ha venido Ben.

—No, tía Rosalie, por favor —le suplicó Bella—. Por favor, no me hagas esto.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué te ocurre? Ya sabes que la familia Swan-Dwyer siempre realiza alguna actuación en las fiestas, y el invitado de honor hace siempre de estrella. Lo sabes perfectamente. Vamos, querida.

—No puedo. De verdad, no puedo —repuso Bella, frenética—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. No... no lo recuerdo.

—Absurdo —exclamó Rosalie—. Eso es como montar en bicicleta, jamás se olvida. Saldrá perfectamente. Ahora ve a cambiarte.

Edward miró a Bella, que parecía suplicarle con la mirada. Quería salvarla, pero no sabía de qué, así que se limitó a saludarla a con la mano mientras Rosalie la arrastraba a la trastienda. Pensó que quizá sus tías quisieran que cantara: eso encajaría bien en el perfil de la familia. Y aunque Rosalie y Esme sabían desde luego cantar, quizá su sobrina no estuviera tan bien dotada, y de ahí su nerviosismo.

Una pequeña actuación no estaría mal, pensó con una sonrisa. Pero aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando se volvió para mirar a Ben. ¿Quién diablos podía ser? ¿Un acompañante en la canción? Eso no le gustaba nada. Una camarera pasó a su lado con una bandeja de bebidas, y escogió una cerveza. Diablos, si al final no iba a casarse, no tenía motivo alguno para no disfrutar de una buena fiesta. Y apenas podía esperar a oír cantar a Bella. Por su propio bien, esperaba que no fuera demasiado mala.

—¿Tan pronto has perdido a tu novia?

Edward miró a su hermana y bebió un trago de cerveza.

—¿Por qué diablos no me avisaste de esto?

—¿Y echar a perder la fiesta? ¿Por qué habría debido hacer eso?

Alice le lanzó una de aquellas sonrisas que no afectaban a sus hermanos, pero que lograban enloquecer al resto de los hombres. Como su marido, Jasper, que en aquel momento estaba concentrado en una intensa conversación con Carlisle en la barra, y que seguía tan loco por ella como antes de casarse, seis meses atrás. Por lo que Edward había oído, Jasper se había resistido valientemente al matrimonio, pero al final había tenido que ceder.

—Si no te conociera mejor, Edward, yo diría que sientes algo por Bella. A no ser que tengas por costumbre besar a todas tus secretarias hasta que te salga humo por las orejas.

—Eso fue para dar el espectáculo, hermanita —la miró frunciendo el ceño—. Bella es mi secretaria, eso es todo. Además, ella misma me dijo que no piensa en mí de esa manera.

—¿De qué manera? —inquirió Alice, arqueando las cejas.

—Ya sabes —respondió, irritado—. De "esa" manera. Me ve simplemente como su jefe. "Profesional mente": así es como lo llama.

—Oh —exclamó con todo divertido—. Así que la manera en que te mira, y en que te ha besado, ha sido estrictamente "profesional".

—Exacto —Edward bebió otro trago de cerveza—. ¿Cómo la definirías tú?

—Como si quisiera cubrir tu cuerpo desnudo de crema batida y lamértelo —contestó Alice con una sonrisa—. De un solo lengüetazo.

Al evocar aquella imagen, Edward sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho.

—No seas ridícula. Trabajamos bien juntos, eso es todo.

—Y también bailáis bien juntos. Al menos ella —se burló Alice.

—Oye, ¿no tendrías que llevarle una bebida o algo de comida a tu marido, como una buena mujercita? —inquirió Edward. Los comentarios de su hermana estaban empezando a sacarle de quicio.

Y también que siguiera esperando a Bella. ¿Por qué diablos estaba tardando tanto? De repente se encendieron los focos, y Esme subió a la tarima. Ben se hallaba detrás, en un segundo plano, y Edward lo miró ceñudo.

—Cántanos una canción, Esme —gritó Aro Vulturi, el director de la tienda de la cadena Mackintosh.

—Quizá después, Aro —replicó dulcemente Esme—, pero por ahora las estrellas son Edward y Bella. Bella todavía se está preparando, así que empezaremos por Edward.

"¿Empezar por Edward?", se preguntó Edward, con la jarra de cerveza detenida a medio camino de sus labios. La garganta se le quedó seca. Sus hermanos lo rodearon de repente para arrastrarlo al escenario, entre las aclamaciones de los presentes. Esme lo enganchó agarrándolo del brazo. Edward no hacía más que maldecir en silencio.

—Como nosotras no sabíamos bien lo que Edward podía hacer... —Esme se dirigió a la multitud—. Rosalie y yo les pedimos a sus hermanos que escogieran una canción que le gustara.

Cuando le pusieron delante el micrófono y unas gafas oscuras en la nariz, Edward decidió que mataría a todos los miembros de su familia, no sin antes torturarlos lentamente. Sonó entonces la música, el tema Old-Time Rock and Rock de Bob Sieger, y contempló con el ceño fruncido a la primera línea de su público: todos sus hermanos y el cuñado. Evidentemente estaban pasando un rato divertido a su costa. Oh, diablos. Suspiró. La pobre Bella tendría que pasar por semejante indignidad, así que... ¿por qué no tomárselo deportivamente? Agarró el micrófono y empezó.

Se saltó algunas palabras de la letra y bastantes notas, pero la multitud lo aplaudió calurosamente. Sus hermanos y su cuñado se rieron de él, y Alice se limitó a sacudir la cabeza elevando los ojos al cielo, pero para cuando terminó, Edward tuvo que reconocer que había hecho un trabajo mínimamente decente.

Esme agradeció sus esfuerzos cuando volvió a tomar el micrófono y lo invitó a bajar del escenario. Sonó una nueva melodía, muy familiar, y las luces se apagaron.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros... —Esme se desplazó a un lateral del escenario—, en sus papeles estelares en el famoso musical Grease, es un honor presentarles a Isabella Swan, como Sandy, y a Ben Chenney como Danny Zuko.

La música subió de volumen, y Edward la reconoció como uno de los famosos números de la película de Olivia Newton-John y John Travolta. Claro. Era a Travolta a quien se parecía Seth. Un Travolta de hacía veinte años. ¿Y Bella representando el papel protagonista femenino? ¿Su Bella? Asombrado, observó cómo los focos iluminaban por detrás a una figura de la que solo se destacaba una silueta. Y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Vestida con unos ajustadísimos pantalones negros, una cazadora de cuero del mismo color y botas de tacón alto, era todo curvas. Mantenía una interminable pierna flexionada, con la puntera de la bota apoyada en el suelo, y la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, inmóvil mientras sonaba la música.

Ben permanecía frente a ella, con una mano en el corazón, y de repente empezó a cantar algo acerca de que tenía escalofríos. Fue entonces cuando ella empezó a moverse. Primero las caderas, y luego los hombros, mientras se acercaba hacia Ben apuntándole con un dedo. Tenía los labios pintados de un color rojo brillante.

¿Bella? Aquella mujer no podía ser Bella.

Bella era tímida... y dulce...y sencilla. Y aquella mujer era devastadora. Completa y absolutamente. Cuando se quitó la cazadora y la lanzó a un lado, a Edward se le heló la poca sangre que debía de haberle quedado en la cabeza. Su ajustado top negro, sin hombros, dejaba bien poco a la imaginación y mucho a la fantasía. Empezó a cantar, con voz hermosa, clara y fuerte, algo acerca de que necesitaba un hombre. Ben la siguió por el escenario, y cayó luego de rodillas a sus pies mientras ella le decía que necesitaba ponerse en forma... y que necesitaba un hombre que la dejara satisfecha.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo Siete _

Bella salió a la avenida por la puerta trasera de la Taberna. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que apoyarse un momento en la pared de ladrillo. Después del espectáculo que acababa de protagonizar, ¿cómo podría volver a mirar a Edward a la cara otra vez, y mucho menos trabajar con él? Había visto tanto asombro y confusión en su rostro... A pesar del frío de la noche, seguía ardiéndole la cara. De todos los números que sus tías habían preparado para ella, ¿por qué habían tenido que elegir el más sensual y el más ligero de ropa? ¡Y delante de la práctica totalidad del pueblo!

Bueno, no iba a regresar al pub, y dado que no había llegado en su coche, no tendría más remedio que volver a casa caminando. Echó un vistazo al coche de Edward y suspiró. Aunque no vivía muy lejos de allí, iba a ser un largo paseo. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar los ecos de la canción que Esme y Rosalie acababan de entonar, y estuvo segura de que sus tías no la echarían de menos durante un buen rato. Tendría suficiente tiempo para llegar a casa y llamar para dejar el mensaje de que se había ido porque no se encontraba bien.

Y en cuanto a Edward, comprendería perfectamente que a esas alturas ya se hubiera hartado de todo aquel absurdo, pensó mientras echaba a andar por la avenida. Había oído cómo sus tías le habían obligado a cantar, y por lo poco que había escuchado mientras se vestía para su número, no parecía haberlo hecho tan mal. Aun así, probablemente no le habría gustado nada. Y como después de su actuación le había lanzado aquella mirada tan hosca, apretando la mandíbula... Pasó al lado de la clínica veterinaria de Quil Ateara, y luego por la peluquería, mientras se frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor. Los pies habían empezado a dolerle, pero ya le faltaba poco para llegar. Tan pronto como pusiera un pie en casa, lo primero que haría sería lavarse el maquillaje y quitarse aquel ridículo peinado, para no hablar de la maldita ropa. Si tenía un poco de suerte, todo el mundo la dejaría en paz durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

De pronto, al oír el motor de un coche a su espalda, Bella tuvo el presentimiento de que su buena suerte se había tomado unas largas vacaciones.

—Bella.

Ignoró la llamada de Edward y siguió caminando.

—Bella, sube al coche.

Le resultaba tan difícil caminar algo dignamente con aquellos tacones de aguja, y con esa horrible ropa que llevaba puesta... Cuando oyó el brusco frenazo que dio en el siguiente cruce, se detuvo de inmediato. Edward abrió la puerta y se plantó frente a ella, mirándola con expresión sombría.

—Sube. Te llevo a casa.

—Gracias, pero hace una noche estupenda. Me apetecía dar un paseo —intentó seguir su camino, pero él le bloqueó el paso.

—No seas ridícula —le dijo, tenso—. Hace frío.

—Qué va —se esforzó por no estremecerse.

—Estás temblando.

En vano protestó cuando Edward la levantó en brazos y la llevó al coche. La sentó en el asiento delantero, cerró la puerta y volvió a ponerse al volante. "Bueno, ciertamente no tiene ninguna necesidad de comportarse como un troglodita", pensó Bella con el pulso acelerado y un cosquilleo en la piel provocado por su contacto. Levantando la barbilla y cuadrando los hombros, permaneció sentada con la mayor dignidad de que fue capaz.

Edward todavía no había decidido si quería sacudirla de los hombros o besarla, aunque sospechaba que su mal humor era una mezcla de ambos impulsos. Pero durante el corto trayecto que restaba hasta su casa, pensó que lo mejor sería mantener las manos en el volante y la mirada clavada en la carretera.

No había hecho más que parar delante de la casa cuando vio que Bella bajaba rápidamente y se dirigía caminando hacia el sendero. Aunque el verbo

«caminar» no podía aplicarse a aquel sensual contoneo de caderas y trasero. Dudaba que la humanidad pudiera encontrar alguna vez una palabra apropiada para aquellos movimientos tan femeninos... Estuvo observándola durante más tiempo del que consideraba prudente o razonable, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y salió rápidamente del coche para reunirse con ella. Como se había dejado el bolso en el pub, Bella esperó a que él abriera con la copia de la llave que le había facilitado la primera noche que se quedó en la casa.

—Será mejor que esta noche la pase sola en casa, Edward.

—Bien —abrió la puerta—. Pero después de que hablemos.

Edward percibió el gesto de abatimiento que hizo con los hombros. Aunque sintió el tremendo impulso de tocarla, no se atrevió. Eso seguramente habría sido un tremendo error.

—¿Te apetece un café? —le preguntó con fría cortesía después de encender la lámpara del salón—. ¿O quizá un brandy? Creo que tengo una botella por alguna parte.

—No, no quiero ni café ni brandy, maldita sea. Quiero saber qué diablos ha pasado en el pub.

—Era nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir, Bella—la miró con expresión sombría.

—Si te refieres a mi número de baile, en las fiestas de nuestra familia es tradicional organizar espectáculos así en honor de los invitados. Esta noche tú y yo hemos sido las desafortunadas víctimas. Si lo hubiera sabido te lo habría advertido. A propósito, creo que tienes una bonita voz.

Edward alzó los ojos al cielo al oír su cumplido. Que el cielo lo ayudase; ¿qué diablos iba a hacer con aquella mujer? Señaló el sofá.

—Siéntate, Bella.

Bella se sentó en el sofá, con las manos en el regazo, y le sostuvo la mirada. Edward permanecía de pie al otro extremo de la habitación, necesitado de guardar una mínima distancia entre ellos.

—Me disculpo si te he avergonzado delante de tus familiares y amigos —empezó ella.

—¿Avergonzarme? —sacudiendo la cabeza, se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Ahora mismo sospecho que soy el blanco de las envidias de todos los hombres de Forks

—¿No te he avergonzado? —inquirió, ruborizada.

—No, en absoluto. No has podido sorprenderme más. Bella, eres asombrosa, increíble. En todo el local no ha habido un solo hombre que haya podido quitarte los ojos de encima.

"Yo incluido", pensó. "Sobre todo yo". Y los demás hombres que la habían mirado, entre los que se contaban sus hermanos. Y ese tipo,Ben... cuando pensaba en la forma en que había tocado a Bella, cuando ella enredó las piernas en torno a su cintura, le hervía la sangre en las venas.

Con un gemido Bella escondió la cara entre las manos, como si no pudiera soportar sus cumplidos. Edward se sentó a su lado, confundido por su reacción.

—¿Eso te molesta? —al ver que asentía sin mirarlo, añadió—: No lo comprendo. Estuviste maravillosa.

—No quiero estar maravillosa. Al menos no así. Yo nunca quise esto. Ni cuando tenía cinco, o diez, o quince años. Y, desde luego, ahora menos que nunca.

Edward detectaba un tono de entristecido agotamiento en su voz, veía en ella una vulnerabilidad que no había percibido antes. Queriendo reconfortarla, deslizó un brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?

—Lo que siempre he querido. Ser normal, como todo el mundo.

Ella no era como todo el mundo, pensó Edward. Era la mujer más asombrosa que había conocido nunca. Pero, de alguna forma, no creía que ella quisiera escuchar eso en aquel preciso momento.

—¿No crees que eres normal?

—Cuando las otras niñas jugaban con muñecas, yo siempre estaba ensayando o haciendo teatro. Hasta que tuve dieciséis años, viajábamos tan a menudo que yo solía guardar mi ropa en una maleta.

Edward había pasado una buena parte de los dos últimos años en la carretera, trasladándose continuamente. Si eso ya era duro para un adulto, ¿cómo sería para un niño? Estaba empezando a comprender por qué Bella era tan disciplinada, rígida y eficiente. Simplemente quería lo que nunca había podido disfrutar de niña: estabilidad.

—¿Y después de los dieciséis años?

—Mi padre se fue con una joven y bonita suplente de El rey y yo —desvió la mirada y sacó un pañuelo de papel para limpiarse el carmín de los labios—. Mi madre y yo nos fuimos a vivir con mis tías después de su marcha. Como puedes imaginar, la vida con ellas apenas podría calificarse de "normal", pero ya no nos movimos del sitio. Y yo contenté a todo el mundo participando en las obras teatrales del instituto.

—A todo el mundo excepto a ti misma —comentó Edward.

—Estaba satisfecha viviendo en la misma casa, yendo a la misma escuela —se encogió de hombros—. Con eso me bastaba.

—¿Le dijiste a alguien cómo te sentías?

—Quería hacerlo, pero después de que mi madre cayera enferma, cuando me licencié, ya no pude. Para ella resultaba demasiado importante que yo perpetuara la tradición familiar. Estaba en mi segundo año de universidad, estudiando arte dramático, cuando ella murió —miró la huella de carmín que había quedado en el pañuelo y lo dobló cuidadosamente—. Se sentía tan orgullosa de mí, tan feliz de que hubiera protagonizado la producción universitaria de Grease, con buenas críticas que posibilitaban ofertas de obras y papeles más importantes... No podía arrebatarle eso. Pero una vez que

falleció, ya no vi razón alguna para continuar. Terminé mi compromiso con la obra y conseguí un empleo en una gran empresa de contabilidad —levantó la mirada hacia él, sonriendo—. Deberías haber visto la cara que pusieron mis tías cuando se lo dije.

—Puedo imaginármelo —sonrió Edward.

—Desgraciadamente, fue entonces cuando decidieron que si iba a abandonar la carrera teatral, necesitaría entonces un hombre que se hiciera cargo de mí. Durante el año siguiente llevaron a casa a todos los hombres solteros que pudieron encontrar en un radio de cien kilómetros a la redonda. Cuando me inscribieron para ese programa de televisión, "La Pareja Perfecta", decidí que ya era suficiente y me mudé a un apartamento propio en Nueva Jersey. Cuando empezaron a presentarse también allí, con nuevos candidatos a remolque, comprendí que tenía que largarme a donde no pudieran seguirme. A algún lugar pequeño y tranquilo lo suficientemente lejos del mundo teatral y de la vida nocturna que tanto les gustaba.

—¿Forks?

—Había estado revisando anuncios de empleo en un periódico cuando encontré el tuyo: "se necesita directora administrativa organizada y eficaz, con mente despierta y ambiciones, para empresa de construcción" —citó Bella de memoria.

¿Recordaba Bella de memoria el anuncio que él había puesto?, se preguntó Edward. Dios mío, a esas alturas había pensado que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera Bella podría sorprenderlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y aun así seguía haciéndolo.

—¿Sabes lo que significa estar siempre cambiando de lugar, siempre viajando? —le preguntó ella con tono suave—. ¿Sentir que no perteneces a ningún sitio? Trabajar para ti, en tu oficina, hizo que me sintiera como formando parte de algo importante. Algo sólido y permanente. Sé que probablemente te parezca estúpido, pero es eso exactamente lo que estaba buscando, lo que más quería. El pasado año ha sido muy especial para mí, y quiero darte las gracias por ello.

Edward bajó la mirada hasta sus labios, labios que había besado hacía apenas una hora. Y que quería besar de nuevo.

—Esto todavía no ha terminado —murmuró, deslizando los dedos por su mejilla y siguiendo luego a lo largo de su cuello—. En absoluto.

La besó en los labios. Nunca antes en toda su vida había probado algo tan dulce, tan suave, tan embriagador. Tentativamente Bella lo abrazó. Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos, gimiendo al sentir sus senos apretados contra su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan aceleradamente como el suyo, y se vio abrumado por un inmenso placer.

Cuando Edward deslizó los labios por su cuello, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de rendición, y el débil gemido que emitió le hizo arder la sangre en las venas. Estremecido por la intensidad de su propio deseo, la tomó de los hombros y la apartó delicadamente para confesarle:

—Bella esta vez no estamos fingiendo.

Bella abrió lentamente los ojos, oscurecidos brillantes de pasión.

—¿Qué? —musitó.

—Que esta vez es real —sostuvo su rostro entre las manos, acariciándole los labios con los pulgares—. Esto no tiene nada que ver ni con tus tías, ni con el trabajo ni con nada más. ¿Entiendes? Esto es entre tú y yo.

—¿Tú y yo? —abrió más los ojos cuando consiguió asimilar sus palabras.

—Sí, tú y yo. Si no quieres esto, si no quieres que hagamos el amor, dímelo ahora, antes de que sigamos adelante.

"¿Que no quiero hacer el amor?", se preguntó Bella, aturdida. ¿Cómo podía Edward pensar algo semejante? ¿Acaso no podía darse cuenta, no podía verlo? Para complacer a sus tías había tenido incontables citas, y no podía recordar ni uno solo de aquellos rostros, de aquellos nombres. Y ningún hombre de aquellos con los que había salido le había hecho sentir nunca aquello. Ni de lejos. Casi se rió por lo absurdo de aquella pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que quería que hicieran el amor!

Pero no le diría que lo ansiaba con desesperación. Sencillamente se lo demostraría. Echándole los brazos al cuello, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó en los labios. Edward perdió entonces la noción de todo. Tuvo la sensación de que ella se dejaba caer en el sofá arrastrándolo consigo... Edward la besaba como nunca antes nadie la había besado, con una avidez que la sobrecogía y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Sentía la piel ardiente y fría a la vez, como si le estuviera ardiendo hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo. Por un instante pensó que Edward podría seguir besándola así durante toda la vida...

Hasta que sus manos empezaron a moverse. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que quería más. Mucho más. Sus callosas palmas acariciaron sus hombros desnudos y se deslizaron luego por los brazos abajo hasta entrelazar los dedos con los suyos, para finalmente levantarle las manos por encima de la cabeza. Con su cuerpo prisionero bajo el suyo Bella se sintió absolutamente impotente, a su entera merced, y eso la excitó hasta límites inimaginables.

Respiraba aceleradamente cuando la boca de Edward abandonó la suya para mordisquearle el lóbulo de una oreja, y continuar después con un hombro. Por último, sus labios se abrieron camino hacia sus senos. Bella se arqueó bajo su cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio para contener los gemidos que se le acumulaban en la garganta. Usando los dientes para bajarle el top negro, consiguió que quedara desnuda y vulnerable frente a él.

Bella gritó de placer, y Edward respondió lamiéndole un endurecido pezón con su ardiente y húmeda lengua. Como una flecha incendiaria, el deseo pareció dispararse desde sus senos para diseminarse por todo su cuerpo. Sensaciones demasiado poderosas para poder ser dominadas la barrieron como la ola de una marca. Cuando Edward se acercó al otro seno, Bella le suplicó entre jadeos:

—Yo... yo necesito tocarte... Por favor.

Concentrado en su excitado y sensible pezón, se apartó ligeramente de ella. Sin dejar de estremecerse, Bella enterró los dedos en su pelo, deslizándolo luego por su cuello y hombros, acercándolo nuevamente hacia sí.

—Bella —murmuró mientras volvía a acariciarle los senos— esa cosa que hiciste esta noche con las piernas, al final de tu número de baile... ¿podrías hacerlo ahora?

—¿Cómo? —se esforzó por comprender sus palabras, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Jadeó al sentir la caricia de sus pulgares en los pezones—. ¿Qué cosa?

Edward deslizó las manos por su trasero, apretándola hacia sí para que pudiera sentir su excitación. Edward podía sentir cómo la sangre le latía en las sienes, tornando insoportable su dolorosa necesidad. Oh, eso... Enredó las piernas en torno a sus caderas.

Con un gemido, Edward la rodeó con los brazos y se puso de pie, para transportarla en vilo hasta el dormitorio y tumbarla sobre la cama. Rodaron por el colchón riendo a carcajadas. Nunca se había sentido Bella tan increíblemente viva, tan consciente de sí misma y de todo cuanto la rodeaba: el grueso edredón de algodón bajo su espalda, el masculino aroma de la piel de Edward, el sabor del deseo...

Un caleidoscopio de sensaciones se apoderó de ella, abrumándola con su variedad de colores y texturas. Con Edward no sentía inhibición ni temor alguno. Ella hacía sentirse como nunca antes se había sentido: sexy, poderosa y segura de sí misma. En cierto momento se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y levantó los brazos para despojarse del top; Edward la acarició nuevamente con las manos, Con la boca, y rodaron otra vez por la cama.

Los botones volaron, una cremallera siseó en la oscuridad, y segundos después se encontraron los dos desnudos, piel contra piel. Bella había esperado aquello durante toda su vida, lo había esperado a él. Edward se colocó encima de ella. No importaba que no hubiera hecho nada de aquello antes. Nada podía parecerle a Bella más natural, más verdadero.

Edward respiraba aceleradamente mientras le acariciaba los labios con los suyos. Bella jadeó al sentir el contacto de sus pulgares en los pezones, y cuando fue su boca la que sustituyó a sus manos, gritó. La urgencia de sentirlo dentro de ella la abrumó. Enredó las piernas en torno a su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia si.

—Bella — Edward empezó a susurrar su nombre una y otra vez.

A la primera presión de su miembro duro y de tacto aterciopelado, Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, abriéndose a él. Edward vaciló ante su resistencia, levantó la cabeza y lo miró, confundido:

—Espera, tú...

Pero Bella lo besó en los labios al tiempo que se fundían sus cuerpos.

—Bella, maldita sea... espera.

—Estoy esperando —murmuró con voz ronca, y empezó a mover las caderas.

Mientras pronunciaba un juramento, el control de Edward estalló en mil pedazos. Y se enterró profundamente en su interior. Bella sintió más placer que dolor, pero junto con aquel placer hubo una intensa tensión, una desesperada necesidad que reclamaba liberarse...

Cuando llegó aquella liberación se sintió desgarrada, resquebrajada en mil brillantes pedazos. Y emitiendo un profundo gemido, Edward la siguió.

—Bella, podías habérmelo dicho.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza mientras esperaba a que el mundo se recompusiera a su alrededor. Sentía el latido de su corazón contra su pecho y el calor que despedía su piel.

—No recuerdo ese tipo de pregunta en la solicitud de empleo que rellené —murmuró ella—. "Marque la casilla apropiada: virgen, o no virgen".

Edward se preguntó cómo podía bromear con eso. Aquello era algo... importante.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Esta noche. Debiste habérmelo dicho esta noche. Antes de que las cosas... siguieran adelante.

—¿Y qué habría pasado si te lo hubiera dicho? —le preguntó ella con tono suave—. ¿Qué habrías hecho?

Sinceramente. Edward lo ignoraba.

—Al menos habríamos hablado de ello.

Bella se echó a reír, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano mientras lo miraba.

—De acuerdo. Hablemos de eso ahora. Háblame de tus anteriores experiencias sexuales.

—No estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti.

—Así que piensas que yo debería haberte hablado de mis relaciones sexuales, o de mi carencia de las mismas, antes de hacer el amor... —repuso, arqueando una ceja—... mientras que tú, por supuesto, no estás dispuesto a hablar de las tuyas.

Edward comprendía bien a donde quería llegar, lo cua1 no significaba que eso tuviera que gustarle.

—Bella, tienes veintiséis años. Me dijiste que habías salido con muchos hombres. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?

Bella se quedó muy quieta, y a continuación replicó con un tono excesivamente suave:

—No conozco tu experiencia con las mujeres, pero que yo haya salido con muchos hombres no significa que me haya acostado con cada uno de ellos —se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas mientras se volvía para mirarlo—. Creo que será mejor que te vayas.

Edward se dijo que se había comportado como un idiota. Ciertamente, no había tenido intención alguna de herirla. Eso era lo último que hubiese querido.

—Bella —le acarició un brazo, sintiendo su reacción a pesar, su furia—. Estoy algo desconcertado... No. Muy desconcertado. No solo porque fueras virgen, sino porque esta ha sido la más increíble experiencia que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Bella levantó la cabeza pero se quedó donde estaba, de espaldas a él.

—No hablas en serio.

A pesar de sus resistencias, Edward la atrajo hacia si.

—Soy sincero.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó con un brillo de lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te lo juro.

—Lo mismo ha sido para mí —susurró—. Increíble, quiero decir.

Edward se llevó una mano a sus labios y le besó los nudillos.

—No habría cambiado nada si me lo hubieras dicho —le confesó con un suspiro—. Nada en absoluto. Soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que pude haberme contenido, pero la verdad es que te he deseado desde aquella primera noche que hablamos en el pub y me dijiste que estábamos comprometidos. Con tus mejillas ruborizadas y tus gafas a punto de caérsete de la nariz, estabas tan condenadamente atractiva que me entraron ganas de cargarte sobre mi hombro y sacarte de allí.

Edward sospechaba que se había ruborizado, pero no podía estar seguro debido a la oscuridad reinante. Le tocó una mejilla, sintiendo su calor en las yemas de los dedos.

—He sido tan estúpida... —susurró.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. Querías hacer felices a tus tías. Eso no te convierte en una estúpida. Si no hubiera sido por ellas, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí.

Bella sonrió, levantando la mirada hacia él.

—No, supongo que no.

—Deberíamos darles las gracias a las dos —la tomó de la barbilla.

—Sí. Me encargaré yo de eso.

Cuando Bella le acarició los labios con los suyos. Edward volvió a sentir el fuego del deseo corriendo por sus venas. "Tan pronto", pensó maravillado. Ya estaba excitado y dispuesto para ella.

—Bella —musito mientras la abrazaba—. Ese tipo, Ben...

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Si te vuelve a tocar lo despedazaré.

Antes de que la risa muriera en su garganta, Bella ya estaba gimiendo de deseo.

* * *

><p>entre mas reviews<p>

mas rapido actualizare :)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación._**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Ocho<em>

Bella se despertó lentamente, en un gradual censo desde las neblinosas profundidades de su sueño. Un maravilloso y sensual sueño con Edward, lleno de besos, caricias y abrazos. Reconfortada, apretó la mejilla contra la almohada y sonrió.

Pero se le heló la sonrisa al sentir el contacto de la callosa palma de una mano sobre su cadera. Su cadera desnuda. Oh, vaya.

Mientras abría los ojos, la luz de la mañana la deslumbró. Sintió el gran cuerpo de Edward pegado a s espalda, quemándole la piel. Tragó saliva y recordó

Nunca antes Bella había pasado una noche con un hombre, lo que ciertamente tenía sentido, ya que tampoco nunca antes había hecho el amor con uno. Sonrió de nuevo. Se preguntó si estaría despierto. ¿Y cómo se suponía que tendría que comportarse? ¿Con naturalidad? ¿Con despreocupación? ¿Con tranquilidad? Se suponía que la mayoría de las mujeres se sentían cómodas despertándose al lado del hombre con quien habían estado haciendo el amor durante la mayor parte de la noche. Simplemente s desperezaban, bostezaban y le daban los bueno días.

Pero a Bella le entraban ganas de entonar una canción. Pensó que debía de ser la vena artística de los Dwyer-Swan, y tuvo tanto miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera empezar a cantar, que se mordió la lengua. También quería bailar. Allí mismo en la cama. A bailar, a cantar, a reír. Enterrando cabeza en la almohada, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Qué hermosa mañana podría ser una canción adecuada. No la cantó en voz alta, sino mentalmente.

—Bella, ¿estás despierta?

Dio un respingo al escuchar la suave llamada de Edward, y sin querer le propinó un codazo en las costillas. Lo oyó ahogar un gemido.

—Lo siento —se volvió hacia él, preocupada—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Edward se frotó su ancho y poderoso pecho, y la miró con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro increíblemente atractivo.

—Puedes besarme para que se me pase el dolor.

Un extraño calor empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Bella. Su cuerpo desnudo. Fue en aquel instante cuando tomó conciencia de que los dos estaban desnudos. A plena luz del día. Se obligó a olvidarse de la canción que seguía cantando mentalmente.

—Ah, Edward, no quiero que pienses que...

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola hacia sí.

—Yo tampoco quiero que tú pienses, Bella...

Y la besó. Echándole los brazos al cuello, Bella correspondió a sus besos, perdiéndose en la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la suya. Cuando finalmente Edward se apartó, estaba sin aliento y bastante excitada. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sonriendo.

—No estoy muy segura de cómo tengo que comportarme —le confesó, vacilante—. Esto es nuevo para mí.

—Se supone que tienes que decirme que estuve fenomenal, prepararme un buen desayuno y luego servírmelo en la cama.

Sorprendida, Bella se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Oh, ¿está eso en la agenda? Bueno, estuviste fenomenal. Aunque yo soy novicia en estas cosas, así que no puedo estar muy segura...

—Bueno, pues yo sí. De hecho, anoche me lo dijiste tu misma. Varias veces.

—¿Yo dije eso? —sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

—Bueno, no verbalmente —empezó a acariciarle la espalda—. Pero dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras.

Edward deslizó luego las manos por su trasero, agarrándola de las nalgas. Bella perdió el aliento.

—¿Es eso lo que dicen?

—Sí —al mismo tiempo le mordisqueó el lóbulo de una oreja, y el cuello.

Cuando los labios de Edward se cerraron en torno al pezón endurecido de un seno, Bella dejó de pensar. Arqueándose hacia él, enterró los dedos en su pelo mientras disfrutaba de la maravillosa caricia de su lengua. Con un gemido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Edward —le pidió, jadeando—. Por favor.

Y la complació. Completamente.

Edward pensaba que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Podía imaginar la estúpida sonrisa que debía de tener pintada en la cara en aquel momento, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Acababa de pasar la más increíble noche de toda su vida, y en aquel preciso instante tenía en sus brazos a la más increíble mujer que había conocido nunca.

Tumbado de espaldas le acariciaba el cabello a Bella, fascinado por su suavísima textura. Pensó que su melena era una de las excepcionales cualidades que había mantenido ocultas durante el pasado año. Tenía algunas otras de notable mención. Y el simple hecho de pensar de ellas conseguía excitarlo de nuevo.

Bella se había quedado dormida después de hacer el amor, y Edward aún podía distinguir el brillante rubor de la pasión en su piel. Pero por mucho que quisiera hacer nuevamente el amor con ella, tenía que dejarla dormir. Porque ciertamente habían descansado muy poco la noche anterior...

Su sonrisa se amplió. Efectivamente: era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Podía tenerlo todo. Bella y la mejor secretaria del mundo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de eso? Ambos eran seres adultos y razonables. No había razón por la que no pudieran trabajar juntos, mantener por el día una relación profesional y de amantes por la noche. No estaba muy seguro de lo que pudiera pensar Bella al respecto, pero no la dejaría pensar demasiado. Una vez que dispusiera de suficiente tiempo para asimilar la idea, para aceptar que eran capaces de conservar su relación fuera y dentro de la oficina, entonces se daría cuenta de lo sencillo que eso podía ser. Y de lo perfecto.

Durante el próximo fin de semana, pretendía mantener ocupada tanto la cabeza como el cuerpo de Bella. El lunes por la mañana, después de haber pasado los dos días juntos, hablaría con ella. Pero no antes. Acabaría por ver las cosas a su manera.

Bella se desperezó entonces, murmurando, y Edward la besó en una sien. Sabía condenadamente bien: suave, fresca, cálida. Al sentir la caricia de sus manos por su pecho, y más abajo, la sangre empezó a arderle en las venas. Podrían dormir más tarde, decidió. Pero de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Mis tías! —exclamó Bella, pálida—. Anoche me dijeron que vendrían esta mañana.

Un cubo de agua helada no les habría sacado tan rápidamente de la cama como el insistente ding dong del timbre. Bella buscó apresurada algo que ponerse, pero la ropa que se había quitado la noche anterior no era la más adecuada para saludar a sus tías. Así que recogió el edredón del suelo, se envolvió en él y se acercó tambaleando al armario. Edward se puso a toda prisa los vaqueros.

—Voy a abrir —le dijo mientras se subía la cremallera.

—¡No! —Bella se giró en redondo hacia él, con una bata entre sus manos crispadas.

—Bella —la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla—. Anoche celebrarnos una fiesta de compromiso. Rosalie y Esme creen que vivo aquí. No creo que vayan a sorprenderse demasiado.

—Pero... —lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nada de peros —le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Yo me encargaré de preparar el café y de entretenerlas un rato. Y ahora deja de preocuparte vístete.

El timbre sonó otra vez. Finalmente Bella emitió un profundo suspiro y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Buena chica.

Edward corrió a la habitación de los invitados para buscar una camisa, y todavía se la estaba poniendo cuando abrió la puerta. En el umbral estaban esperando Esme y Rosalie, luciendo sus vistosas y habituales vestimentas.

—Buenos días —lo saludaron al unísono.

Entraron en la casa, provistas del bolso de Bella y de la ropa que se había dejado en la Taberna, y preguntaron si ya se sentía mejor. Edward les aseguró que sí, y Rosalie y Esme le describieron con todo detalle las diversas actividades artísticas que tuvieron lugar en el pub después de que ellos se fueran. La señorita Bree Tanner, la bibliotecaria del instituto de Forks, cantó "Rosa de segunda mano". El alcalde cantó el Rock de la Cárcel, de Elvis Presley; haciendo una imitación de su famoso movimiento de pelvis que causó verdadero furor. Y Eleazar, el más tímido y reticente de los hermanos Cullen, presentó su propia versión de Bad to the Bone, de George Thoroughgood. Edward habría dado la paga de un mes con tal de haber visto aquello. Podía imaginarse la resaca que esa mañana debía de estar padeciendo su hermano.

Mientras les servía el café, Edward pensó que sin lugar a dudas aquellas dos mujeres habían animado muchísimo la vida de Forks. Las echaría de menos. Pero incluso a pesar de que ciertamente sabían llevar alegría y diversión a una fiesta, Edward no podía imaginárselas viviendo en la misma casa con ellos. Pensó en lo que Bella le había dicho la noche anterior, acerca de que nunca había encajado en el estilo de vida de su familia. Y aunque obviamente también tenía talento artístico, y habría podido convertirse en una estrella de haberlo querido, Bella prefería el previsible, regular y cotidiano trabajo en la oficina.

Ella era toda suya. En todos los sentidos. Se sonrió al evocar el primer pensamiento que había asaltado su mente aquella mañana: era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—Buenos días, querida —saludaron Esme y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

Edward se volvió para ver a Bella entrar con actitud vacilante en la cocina. Llevaba un ligero vestido largo de algodón y se había recogido el cabello con unos broches de perlas. Después de besar a sus tías, lo miró con una mezcla

de timidez y coquetería que le hizo hervir la sangre en las venas... y desear volver a estar solo con ella otra vez.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Esme a Bella.

—Mucho mejor, gracias —respondió ruborizada, volviéndose para servirse café—. Solo fue un dolor de cabeza. Ahora ya estoy bien.

—Bella —Rosalie palmeó una silla a su lado—. Siéntate, cariño. Tú también, Edward. A tía Esme y a mí nos gustaría comentaros una cosa.

Bella derramó parte del café que se estaba sirviendo en una taza. Su mirada partió disparada como una bala en dirección a Edward, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras le señalaba la mesa. Muy tensa, se dejó caer en una silla. Edward estaba seguro de que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

—Queremos que los dos sepáis que esta semana ha sido maravillosa para nosotras —expresó Rosalie—. Pero hemos decidido salir para Florida con unos días de adelanto y visitar Miami.

—¿Os marcháis? —inquirió Bella asombrada.

—Hoy mismo, si no tenéis inconveniente —Esme le dio una palmadita en la mano—. Tenemos un taxi esperando para que nos lleve al aeropuerto.

—Pero...

—Regresaremos para la boda, por supuesto —intentó consolarla Rosalie—. Avisadnos nada más hayáis decidido la fecha.

Cuando Bella empezó a protestar, Esme la interrumpió:

—Bueno, cariño, ya sabes lo mucho que detestamos las despedidas. Así que danos un abrazo, y te llamaremos tan pronto como regresemos a Nueva York.

Las dos se levantaron y la abrazaron por turnos. Edward fue el siguiente en ser estrechado entre sus brazos, y ambas mujeres le plantaron sendos besos sonoros en las mejillas.

—A los dos os echaremos de menos —Esme le dio a Edward una palmadita en la mejilla, sonriendo—. Cuida bien de ella, Edward. Es una joya.

Un denso e incómodo silencio se cernió sobre la casa cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas.

—Bueno —pronunció al fin Bella—. Supongo que esto ha sido todo.

—¿Cómo? — Edward se acercó a ella.

—Ya sabes —se aclaró la garganta—. Ya... no tienes por qué quedarte aquí.

—¿Quieres que me vaya, Bella?

—No —respondió, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

Gracias a Dios. Edward soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo hasta ese instante, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó suavemente en los labios. Sonriendo, Bella le tomó de la mano y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama.

"El hombre más afortunado del mundo", se repitió Edward.

Después del fin de semana más increíble de toda su vida, no le resultó fácil a Bella reincorporarse a su rutina laboral el lunes. El hecho de que Edward hubiera estado fuera desde la mañana temprano, en la obra de Black, le facilitaba algo las cosas, pero había tenido que pasar a limpio dos veces el proyecto de Waterman, había cometido dos errores en la hoja de cálculo del mes y a punto había estado de olvidarse de encargar los certificados del seguro para la remodelación en la que Carlisle estaba trabajando. Lo que era aun peor: se había sorprendido a sí misma soñando despierta durante al menos una docena de veces.

Y, que Dios la ayudara, pero llevaba todo el día bullendo de felicidad. Hasta había tenido que morderse la lengua para no ponerse a cantar. Edward y ella todavía tenían que hablar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante los dos últimos días. A lo largo del fin de semana, cada vez que había intentado sacar el tema a colación, Edward había conseguido distraerla. Y, para su propia vergüenza, eso no le había resultado nada difícil.

Se ruborizó al recordar lo mucho que había disfrutado durante aquellas "distracciones". Edward se había comportado como un amante maravilloso, el sueño de cualquier mujer. En todo el fin de semana apenas había podido recuperar el aliento.

Pero estaban a lunes. Sus tías se habían marchado el sábado, y aquel fin de semana, por muy extraordinario que hubiera sido, ya había pasado. Ya no había motivo para seguir fingiendo. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. No lloraría. Los dos últimos días con Edward habían sido más maravillosos de lo que jamás pudo haber soñado. Se negaba a arrepentirse de cada uno de aquellos momentos. Pero tenía que enfrentarse con la realidad, con el hecho de que había hecho el amor con Edward. Y una situación que antes se había mostrado como improbable, ahora se tornaba imposible.

Con un profundo suspiro, se obligó a concentrarse en la pantalla del ordenador. Necesitaba terminar con las tareas pendientes para ese día. Al paso que iba, no terminaría ni en dos semanas. Ya había avanzado algo cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Edward. Se extasió contemplándolo: llevaba una camisa de franela azul oscuro, vaqueros y sus pesadas botas de trabajo. Y cuando le sonrió, un dulce calor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Hola —su voz era ronca, y tenía la mirada fija en sus labios.

"Exactamente la misma manera que ha tenido de despertarme esta mañana", pensó Bella. Solo que al recordar lo que había sucedido después de aquel despertar, dio un respingo y agarró un sobre marrón que estaba sobre su escritorio, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo.

—Hola —se aclaró la garganta—. El informe sobre los terrenos del proyecto Waterman está encima de tu mesa, junto con un análisis de las subcontratas una serie de planos del arquitecto de Nueva Jersey. Tienes un recado de tu hermana en el contestador.

Edward avanzó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Bella retrocedió hacia el archivo.

—Oh, y la secretaria del señor Black ha llamado hace un momento. Cambió su vuelo de las dos de la tarde por otro a las once de la mañana. Espera que no tengas problema para ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

—Ningún problema.

"Maldita sea, qué atractiva es", se dijo Edward mientras la observaba. Con aquel traje formal tan sobrio y conservador... Nunca antes había pensado que aquella ropa pudiera ser tan sexy, pero ahora... diablos, después del fin de semana que habían pasado juntos, al verla con aquella impoluta imagen le entraban ganas de desnudarla y... Intencionalmente había estado fuera de la oficina más de lo necesario, solo para facilitarle algún tiempo más para estar sola. Sabía que al principio le resultaría incómodo trabajar para él y dormir juntos por las noches, pero ya se iría acostumbrando a la idea. Por su parte, solo era una cuestión de tiempo y de paciencia. Podía ver que estaba azorada, que se esforzaba por mantener una apariencia distante. Más que sosteniendo aquel sobre entre sus manos estaba aferrada a él, tan rígida como una tabla. Le producía una tremenda satisfacción alterar de ese modo a la fastidiosamente eficiente Isabella Swan.

Y deseaba hacer mucho más. Pero había llegado la hora de hablar sobre su... situación. Y dado que probablemente Bella se sentía demasiado tímida para hacerlo, él tendría que dar el primer paso para conseguir que se relajara lo suficiente.

—Bella...

— Edward, necesitamos hablar —levantó la barbilla, sosteniéndole firmemente la mirada—. ¿Podríamos pasar a tu despacho?

—¿Eh? Oh, claro —le indicó que pasara ella primero, y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Todavía tenía la mano en el picaporte cuando se volvió para mirarlo.

—Bella...

—Solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que aprecio lo que has hecho por mí. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, Bella. Me ha encantado conocer a tus tías. Son maravillosas.

—Ellas también piensan que tú eres maravilloso —bajó la mirada al sobre que aún sostenía entre las manos, y volvió a levantarla para añadir suspirando—: Al igual que yo.

Edward le sonrió. Ahora sí que estaban pisando terreno firme. Aquella era la ocasión adecuada para tratar de su situación, aunque sabía que necesitaría escoger cuidadosamente las palabras y no mencionarle lo estupendas que habían sido sus relaciones sexuales, o lo mucho que le había encantado pasar con ella los últimos días. No quería avergonzarla.

—Bella...

—También quiero que sepas lo fantástico que este fin de semana ha sido para mí —dijo antes de que él pudiera continuar—. Eres un amante increíble. Me has hecho sentir cosas que no sabía que era capaz de sentir.

Edward parpadeó varias veces, demasiado sorprendido de que hubiera sacado aquel tema para sentirse orgulloso o halagado por sus palabras. Tal vez Bella vistiera como una puritana, pero no se comportaba como tal, Y eso, evidentemente, lo excitaba. Quería hacer el amor con ella en aquel mismo momento. La sangre le hervía en las venas. Desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio, advirtiendo que estaba cubierto de papeles. Los apartaría con un solo barrido de su brazo y...

—Y siempre te estaré agradecida por ello —añadió Bella—, pero estoy segura de que te darás cuenta de que ahora las cosas son diferentes.

Edward se detuvo a medio camino cuando ya se dirigía al escritorio. Se había perdido parte de lo que ella había dicho, y algo le dijo que necesitaba dejar de pensar con la parte baja de su anatomía y escuchar a Bella.

—La agencia me asegura que disponen de una competente sustituta, y la enviarán a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Sustituta? ¿Qué sustituta?

—Acabo de decirte que la agencia...

—No me importa la agencia. ¿Qué sustituta?

—La mía, por supuesto. Acabo de explicártelo.

—Explícamelo otra vez —la miró entrecerrando lo ojos.

Bella cuadró los hombros, y no retrocedió cuando él se le acercó. Levantó la barbilla, apretando con fuerza el sobre marrón.

—Ya no puedo trabajar aquí, Edward. No después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros este fin de semana. Seguro que podrás comprenderlo.

Diablos, Edward no había comprendido ni una sola cosa de lo que le había sucedido desde que regresó de Woodbury y encontró a Jessica sentada detrás del escritorio de Bella. ¿Por qué aquello habría de ser diferente?

—No, no lo comprendo. ¿Por qué no puedes seguir trabajando aquí?

—Porque nosotros... —se ruborizó—... nosotros hemos dormido juntos.

"Qué locura", pensó Edward. Aquello era ma auténtica locura. Había fingido estar comprometido con ella mientras sus tías estuvieran allí, había hecho lo indecible para conservarla a su lado... ¿y ahora se marchaba? ¿Porque habían dormido juntos? Había esperado que Bella intentara distanciarse de él una vez que sus tías ya se habían marchado, pero desde luego no había esperado que dimitiera. Que el cielo lo ayudara; ¿comprendería alguna vez a las mujeres?

—Lo que sucedió este fin de semana —pronunció cuidadosamente Edward — no tiene nada que ver con nuestro trabajo. Admito que podría llegar a distraerme de vez en cuando, pero somos adultos, Bella. Ciertamente podremos refrenar nuestros lascivos deseos en la oficina. Y lo que hagamos durante la noche... —se inclinó hacia ella para añadir en un susurro—: nadie tiene por qué saberlo excepto nosotros.

Bella estuvo a punto de acercarse a su vez a él, pero luego parpadeó varias veces como si hubiera tomado conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, y se apartó.

—Yo lo sabría, Edward. El sexo en la oficina nunca funciona.

—Nunca hemos hecho el amor en la oficina —repuso Edward, desviando la mirada hacia su escritorio—. Pero podríamos poner a prueba la teoría.

—No me refería a eso —negó, ruborizada—. Estoy hablando de aventuras en la oficina. No funcionará.

¿Aventuras? Edward no sabía si quería sacudirla por los hombros o besarla, pero dado que ninguna de las dos cosas sería una buena idea, hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Consulté algunos artículos en Internet, de la revista Blaze. Todos ellos advierten en contra de esas prácticas. Dormir con tu jefe solo acarrea problemas.

—A ver si lo entiendo bien —repuso entre dientes Edward —. ¿Vas a renunciar a tu trabajo por unos artículos de la revista Blaze que has leído en Internet?

—Claro que no. Esos artículos solo me han confirmado lo que ya estaba sintiendo. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, pero si me quedo aquí, más tarde o más temprano lo que sucedió entre nosotros sucederá otra vez, y eso solo complicaría aun más las cosas.

"¿Complicar las cosas?", se preguntó Edward. Su vida entera tenía que ver con las complicaciones desde el momento en que las tías de Bella llegaron al pueblo. Sabía bastante sobre complicaciones. Sin poder contenerse, la agarró de los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

—No te permitiré que renuncies, Bella. Todo saldrá bien.

No podía decirle que no volvería a hacerle el amor porque eso sería mentirle, y ella lo descubriría. Quería hacerle el amor en aquel preciso momento. Al día siguiente y al otro también. Y también quería que siguiera trabajando para él.

Se negaba a aceptar que no pudiera conseguir ambas cosas. Bella se sentía tan atraída por él como él por ella. Incluso en aquel instante podía leer el deseo en sus ojos, en la manera que tenía de entreabrir los labios. Pero por mucho que quisiera besar aquellos labios, sabía que aquella era la ocasión menos adecuada para hacerlo.

Bella necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. La convencería. No podría negarse para siempre.

—Hablemos de esto mientras cenamos —le propuso con tono suave.

—No, Edward —repuso Bella mientras le entregaba el sobre marrón—. No cambiaré de idea. Seguiré en la oficina hasta el lunes; luego me iré. Lo siento.

Y sin mirar atrás, abandonó el despacho y cerró suavemente la puerta a su espalda. Edward pronunció un juramento entre dientes, y miró luego el sobre que le había entregado. Su renuncia. Palpó algo más en el sobre y miró en su interior. Era el anillo de compromiso. "¡Maldita seas, Isabella Swan!", exclamó en silencio. Había hecho todo lo posible por retener a aquella mujer. ¿Que más podía ella desear?

Con un gruñido, rasgó el sobre en dos pedazos que lanzó a la papelera.

"¿Renunciar?", se preguntó, furioso. "Ni hablar, Bella".

* * *

><p>hola espero les este gustando la historia!<p>

recuerden qe entre mas reviews mas

pronto actualizare :)


	9. Chapter 9

_**_Disclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación._**_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Nueve <em>

—¿Me estás evitando?

Edward miró a su hermana y consideró por un momento la idea de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Pero en vez de eso suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Te dejé dos mensajes en el contestador a lo largo del fin de semana y otros dos hoy, en el buzón de voz de la oficina.

Alice estuvo a punto de tropezar con el petate abierto que Edward había dejado en medio del salón. De hecho, lo había lanzado contra la pared cuando regresó a casa hacía unos minutos, para patearlo después. Alguna ropa, un bote de espuma de afeitar y un tubo de pasta de dientes yacían diseminados por el suelo.

—He estado ocupado —rezongó—. Este no es un buen momento, Alice.

—Tampoco ha habido ninguno durante los tres últimos días, evidentemente —con los brazos cruzados, permaneció en medio del salón y se volvió para mirarlo—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Edward?

Por mucho que quisiera a su hermana, Edward no estaba de humor para enfrentarse con otra fémina testaruda. Se dirigió a la nevera en busca de una cerveza, y juró entre dientes cuando lo único que pudo encontrar fue un refresco dietético de naranja.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que algo pasa? —abrió la lata—. Todo marcha estupendamente.

Alice recorrió con la mirada el desorden reinante en el salón y, arqueando una ceja, repuso:

—Ya lo veo.

—Un hombre tiene derecho a un poco de intimidad, Alice. Debería ser capaz de ir y venir sin que nadie se dedicase a husmear en sus asuntos, ¿no te parece?

—Desde luego. ¿Bella y tú habéis discutido?

Edward se atragantó con el refresco de naranja.

—¿Discutir? Bella no discute. Toma lógicas, razonables e inteligentes decisiones a partir de artículos de la revista Blaze que lee en Internet.

—¿Bella lee Blaze?

—No, solo estuvo leyendo unos artículos que hablan de... —se pasó una mano por el pelo. Estuvo a punto de decir "sexo", pero se corrigió en el último momento—... relaciones en la oficina.

—Ah, ya. Yo he leído uno. Decía que las aventuras en la oficina eran una mala idea, y que una mujer nunca debería acostarse con su jefe. Un buen artículo.

"Aventuras", se dijo Edward. Otra vez volvía a surgir aquella maldita palabra. Bella no era una "aventura" para él.

—¿Qué diablos pueden saber ellos?

—Estadísticas —repuso ella—. Al principio es excitante, pero cuando termina, acaba tanto con tu corazón como con tu empleo.

—Ella ha renunciado, ¡maldita sea! —dejó con fuerza la lata de refresco sobre la mesa del salón, derramando una parte—. Y solo porque nosotros...

—¿Os acostasteis? —al ver que dudaba, Alice terminó la frase por él.

Estupendo. Lo último que quería era hablar de su vida sexual con su hermana. Con ella menos que nadie.

—Eso solamente es asunto nuestro. No tiene por qué renunciar al trabajo. Los dos somos personas adultas. Podríamos hablar de ello.

—Ya me imagino cómo tú hablarías de ello, Edward —suspiró Alice—. Lo quieres todo, ¿verdad? El sexo y la secretaria. Como todos los hombres.

Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño. Su hermana hacía que todo pareciera tan... chabacano. Y no era eso en absoluto.

—Hablando de hombres. ¿No te está esperando uno en casa?

—Está rastreando una localización para el nuevo centro de Seattle—sonrió— y no regresará hasta pasado mañana. Dispones de mi más completa y absoluta atención.

—Bueno, pues dedícate a otro, hermanita; ni quiero ni necesito tu atención —lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, no podía tenerlo: Bella.

Alice se rió. De hecho, se estaba riendo de él.

—Esto es increíble —pronunció entre risas—. Durante veintisiete años no he sido capaz ni de estornudar sin que alguno de mis cuatro hermanos me preguntara por lo que me pasaba. Y luego está aquel pequeño incidente de hace seis meses, justo antes de que Jasper y yo nos casáramos, cuando los cuatro estuvisteis espiándome... No recuerdo haber necesitado entonces vuestra ayuda, que así era como lo llamabais vosotros... —de repente se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. ¿Pero sabes una cosa, hermano mayor? Por mucho que eso me molestara, también me sentó muy bien saberme tan querida.

¿Cómo podía hacerle ella eso?, se preguntó Edward. Irritarlo en un momento, y al siguiente emocionarlo de aquella forma. Suspirando, deslizó los brazos en torno a su cintura. Mujeres. Y se daba cuenta de que había otra mujer que podía hacerle eso mismo. Una que no le inspiraba sentimiento fraternal alguno.

—Bella no es del tipo de mujeres que se tomen el amor a la ligera —le dijo Alice—. Va a necesitar más de lo que tú le has ofrecido. Y si no puedes dárselo, mejor será que dejes que se vaya.

¿Amor? Edward miró fijamente a su hermana. Pensaba que Bella era maravillosa, pero con toda seguridad aún no estaba preparado para eso. Al tiempo que el corazón se le aceleraba, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En todo caso, ¿cómo podía saber su hermana qué clase de mujer era Bella? Hacía un año que él la conocía, y no tenía ni una sola pista. Bella tenía tantas facetas distintas, tantas personalidades... y estaba seguro de que tendría aún más que habrían de ser descubiertas. Por él en persona. ¿Dejar que se fuera? No podía hacer eso.

—Veo que no me estás escuchando —pronunció Alice con un suspiro, y le acarició una mejilla—. He quedado con los hermanos en el pub. ¿Quieres venir?

Edward negó con la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era soportar las bromas de su familia.

—No, ve tú. Quizá me reúna con vosotros más tarde.

—No me obligues a tener que seguirte el rastro otra vez. Necesito saber que te encuentras bien.

—Estoy bien, hermanita —la besó en una mejilla, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acompañó hasta la puerta—. Me considero capaz de manejar esta situación... solo.

Alice ya estaba a punto de salir cuando se volvió hacia él. Había algo en sus ojos que Edward no supo discernir; pero recordaba que su madre lo llamaba la «mirada del diablo danzante».

—Piensa en ello de nuevo, Edward —una leve sonrisa brilló en sus labios—. Y no te acerques demasiado al borde de ningún precipicio.

Edward cerró la puerta frunciendo el ceño. ¿Precipicios? ¿A qué diablos había querido referirse su hermana con eso?

Bella se encontraba de pie ante el fregadero de la cocina, lavando y rallando zanahorias para la ensalada mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que necesitaba hacer aquella tarde: doblar y guardar la ropa que había puesto a secar cuando regresó del trabajo; revisar la correspondencia atrasada de tres días; vaciar la basura; limpiar el cuarto de baño...

Y decidir lo que haría durante el resto de su vida.

Había comprado tres periódicos distintos al salir del trabajo. Dado que necesitaría encontrar un nuevo empleo para la semana siguiente, pensó que al menos debería empezar a buscarlo en las secciones de ofertas laborales de la prensa. No tenía una prisa especial: durante los últimos años había ahorrado

suficiente dinero para no tener que trabajar durante una temporada en caso de que así lo decidiera. Pero Bella siempre se sentía más cómoda cuando tenía una meta, un objetivo entre manos.

Y lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era tener tiempo de sobra.

Sabía que Edward estaba enfadado con ella, y ciertamente no lo culpaba. La propia Bella estaba enfadada consigo misma. Toda aquella estúpida farsa que habían representado para sus tías no había servido para nada...

Bueno, se corrigió, eso no era del todo cierto. Una extraña calidez la invadió al recordar el fin de semana que había pasado con Edward. Eso nunca habría sucedido si no hubieran fingido estar comprometidos. Y a pesar de todo, jamás se arrepentiría de haber hecho el amor con Edward.

Como tampoco jamás se arrepentiría de haberse enamorado de él.

Cuando en un principio descubrió lo que en realidad sentía por Edward, lo negó, por supuesto. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba confundiendo hacer el amor con enamorarse. Que todo se reducía a una ilusión.

Pero después cambió de idea. Y, siendo sincera consigo misma, tuvo que reconocer que, de hecho, estaba enamorada de Edward. Desesperada, profundamente enamorada.

Al oír el timbre de la puerta, dejó caer el rallador en el fregadero. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo y se disponía a abrir "Por favor, que no sea Edward ", rezaba.

En aquellos instantes se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Si era él, Bella sabía que podía llegar a cometer cualquier estupidez. Cualquier locura. Cualquier maravilla.

Y aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada cuando abrió la puerta y vio que no era Edward.

—¡Alice! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Hola —la hermana de Edward le tendió un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas—. ¿Te importa si entro?

—Oh, claro, perdona —se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, aspirando la fragancia de las flores—. Son preciosas.

Se preguntó si serían de Edward, y el pulso volvió a acelerársele.

—Las he comprado para ti —Alice se dirigió a la cocina—. ¿Tienes algo donde ponerlas?

Esperando que su decepción no resultara demasiado evidente, Bella abrió el armario situado debajo del fregadero y sacó un florero de cristal.

—¿Me has traído flores?

—Sí —Alice las puso en el florero—. Espero que no te haya sorprendido en un mal momento.

—No, ah, solo estaba preparando una ensalada.

Cuando el florero estuvo lleno de agua, la hermana de Edward lo colocó en el mostrador y se volvió para mirarla.

— Edward me ha dicho que te vas de la empresa.

—Bueno, sí —respondió, pálida—. Hoy he firmado mi carta de renuncia.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo... — en esa ocasión, lo que hizo fue ruborizarse—... bueno...

—Bella —le dijo Alice con una sonrisa—. Soy la pequeña de mis hermanos. Muy temprano en la vida he tenido que aprender a decir lo que necesitara decir en el tiempo más corto posible, porque tal vez no tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

Qué diferentes debían de haber sido sus vidas, pensó Bella con cierta envidia. Ella siempre había odiado ser hija única.

—Yo solo pensé que no era algo... apropiado.

—¿Porque os acostasteis juntos?

Bella se quedó sin aliento. ¿Había hablado Edward de lo que había sucedido entre ellos? ¿A cuánta gente más se lo había contado?

—¿ Edward te... dijo eso?

—El viernes por la noche los dos desaparecisteis de repente, después de tu actuación... que, por cierto, fue espléndida —añadió Alice—. Luego mi hermano no contestó ninguno de los mensajes que le dejé durante tres días, cosa que no concuerda para nada con su carácter —cruzándose de brazos, se apoyó en el mostrador—. Antes de casarme y de pasar a trabajar para la fundación de mi marido, solía trabajar de investigadora privada, ¿sabes? Gracias a mis maravillosos poderes de observación pude descubrir exactamente por qué Edward estaba tan ocupado como para no responder a mis llamadas —pronunció, irónica.

—Oh —Bella se llevó una mano a la garganta y cerró los ojos.

—Al igual que descubrí que estás enamorada de él.

—No es cierto —abrió rápidamente los ojos.

—Me fijé en la forma que tenías de mirarlo, Bella. De una mujer a otra: te has enamorado.

Bella se preguntó qué sentido podía tener negarlo. En cualquier caso, en la brusca sinceridad de Alice encontraba un contraste refrescante con su propia actitud, tan tensa y rígida. Quizá le sentara bien confesarle la verdad a alguien, para variar. Suspiró profundamente.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Ahora sí que estamos haciendo progresos —sonrió Alice—. Entonces, ¿por qué has renunciado a tu trabajo?

Bella contempló con expresión nostálgica las rosas, y extendió una mano para acariciar uno de los pétalos aterciopelados.

—¿Cómo podría comportarme de manera formal, profesional y distante durante el día, para luego dormir con él por las noches? Puede que parezca algo pasado de moda, pero eso haría que me sintiera... sucia.

—El está enamorado de ti, Bella.

El puso se le aceleró ante la mera posibilidad. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—Solo es sexo —repuso con tono suave—. Pero por muy maravilloso que sea, a mí no me basta. No podría sobrevivir a... —se interrumpió por un instante—... a una aventura.

—Conozco a Edward —pronunció con tono firme Alice—. Está enamorado de ti; lo que pasa es que ni él mismo lo sabe. Ahora mismo está en su apartamento, tan nervioso como una fiera enjaulada, pensando que te ha perdido, y no tiene las luces suficientes para saber qué hacer. ¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar de él? —se encogió de hombros—. Es un hombre.

En otras circunstancias, Bella se habría reído a carcajadas. Se dijo que ciertamente Edward era un hombre, y el recuerdo de las caricias de sus manos, y del contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, disparó una corriente de deseo por sus venas.

—Bueno —Alice entrelazó las manos—. ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

—¿Tiempo? —Bella frunció el ceño—. ¿Tiempo para qué?

—¿Cuándo es tu último día de trabajo?

—El lunes. Hay siete días más.

Alice entrecerró los ojos con expresión pensativa.

—Tendremos que poner en marcha el plan de emergencia.

—¿El plan de emergencia?

—Te lo explicaré después —tomó en ese instante un trozo de zanahoria, el resto de lo que había quedado después de rallarla para la ensalada—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer con Edward. Rallarlo y rallarlo hasta que no quede nada aprovechable.

¿Rallarlo? Bella miró la zanahoria, y luego a Alice.

—No comprendo por qué estás haciendo todo esto.

—Por tres razones —tomó una zanahoria entera y le dio un mordisco—. La primera es para resarcirme de todas aquellas ocasiones en que Edward y mis otros hermanos decidieron que yo necesitaba de su consejo y de su ayuda en mi vida. La segunda es porque quiero a Edward, y quiero que sea feliz. Si no pensara que tú eres la mujer adecuada para ese trabajo, ahora mismo no estaría aquí —dio otro mordisco de zanahoria y sonrió—. Y la tercera es que porque nos vamos a divertir muchísimo viendo cómo mi hermano se desquicia lentamente.

Bella sonrió. Estaba empezando a gustarle el plan casi tanto como le gustaba Alice.

—Solo disponemos de tres horas —señaló Alice, mirando su reloj—. Toma tu bolso y vámonos.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—De tiendas, querida —le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Nos vamos de tiendas.

—Hace treinta y cinco años, cuando un hombre pedía madera de roble centenario, la conseguía. Hoy día, no construiría ni un mísera caseta para mi perro con esa presunta madera "de alta calidad" que los abastecedores se creen con derecho a endilgarle a un constructor —Billy Black hizo una seña a la camarera que acababa de servirles la primera ronda de bebidas—. Otro escocés con soda —miró a su hijo Jacob, y luego a Edward —. ¿Queréis otra ronda, chicos?

Edward negó con la cabeza. Había estado tan ocupado mirando continuamente la puerta del restaurante, que apenas había probado su cerveza. En ese instante volvió a echar otro vistazo a la entrada, con la sensación de que la corbata que se había atado al cuello de la camisa negra lo estaba estrangulando.

—No, papá —Jacob señaló su copa de vino, todavía medio llena.

Cuando la camarera se retiró, Billy miró a su alrededor y comentó mientras señalaba las grandes vigas de madera oscura y las mesas con los manteles rojos.

—Has elegido un bonito lugar, Cullen. Me recuerda las posadas que solía frecuentar en el sur. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

—Fue Isabella quien reservó la mesa.

A Edward se le formó un nudo en la garganta por el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre. Ese día no había pasado por la oficina, en parte porque había estado muy ocupado con Billy y con su hijo en la obra, y en parte porque había pensado que si la dejaba un día a solas para pensar con tranquilidad sobre lo sucedido, quizá acabara por replantearse su renuncia.

Y, si era sincero consigo mismo, en aquel preciso momento temía estar a solas con ella. Sabía que en ese caso tendría que tocarla, besarla, subirle aquella falda larga que siempre llevaba y...

—Sí, Isabella sabe elegir bien los sitios —Billy interrumpió de pronto las caprichosas reflexiones de Edward —. Eres muy afortunado de tener a esa damisela trabajando para ti, Cullen. En estos días que corren, es condenadamente difícil encontrar una secretaria tan buena como ella. ¿Cuándo va a venir? Apenas puedo esperar para verla.

Edward lanzó entonces otra mirada a la entrada. Bella se estaba retrasando, y Bella jamás se retrasaba.

Pero cuando Billy había insistido en invitarla a cenar esa noche y Edward la había llamado a la oficina, ella le había asegurado que iría. No dudaba de que tendría que aparecer más tarde o más temprano.

Pero la verdad era que ya no sabía qué pensar de Bella. Demasiadas sorpresas le había dado.

—Aparecerá de un momento a otro — Edward fue a tomar su cerveza. No le había contado a Billy lo de la renuncia de Bella, ni tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Porque no iba a renunciar. No se lo permitiría—. Si queréis ir pidiendo ya...

—Diablos, no —Billy frunció el ceño—. Mi última esposa, Rebecca, me enseñó algunas cosas sobre las mujeres. Una de ellas es que siempre les gusta hacer una buena entrada. Eso despierta sensación entre los hombres. ¿No es cierto, hijo?

—Cierto, papá —Jacob daba vueltas a su copa de vino entre los dedos—. Mi padre siente una gran debilidad por tu secretaria, Edward. Será mejor que la vigiles bien, si no que quieres que te la quite.

Con los dientes apretados, Edward forzó una sonrisa. Jacob Black no se parecía en nada a su padre, bajito, gordezuelo y calvo. Con unos treinta años de edad, Jacob medía al menos un metro ochenta y cinco y tenía unos ojos cafes de mirada penetrante. Vestido como iba con un traje de Armani, zapatos italianos y corbata de seda, era la viva imagen de James Bond.

No se trataba de que no le cayera bien, se dijo Edward. Era agradable, aunque no hablara mucho. Pero había algo en él que... bueno, que le disgustaba. Quizá fuera aquel comentario acerca de quitarle a Bella. Sabía que ese comentario no le había gustado nada en absoluto.

Jacob se disponía a tomar un sorbo de vino cuando de repente se quedó inmóvil. Edward miró por encima del hombro para seguir la dirección de su mirada.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta.

¿Bella?

Bella se dirigía hacia ellos luciendo un ajustado vestido negro que se adhería a su piel desde algo más arriba de las rodillas, resaltando hasta la última curva de su cuerpo. Sus medias y sus zapatos de tacón de aguja también eran negros, y sus piernas parecían realmente interminables...

Y su pelo. Edward parpadeó, asombrado. ¿Qué diablos se había hecho en el pelo? Cortado a capas, le caía como una cortina en torno al rostro, resaltando sus grandes ojos de color cafe oscuro. Ojos que en ningún momento se despegaban de él. ¿Dónde había ido a parar el traje formal de estilo conservador que siempre llevaba? ¿Y el cabello recogido en un apretado

moño, y las gafas? Aquella era una cena de negocios, pensó irritado. Debería haberse vestido más... bueno, simplemente debería haberse vestido "mas".

Cuando su corazón volvió a situarse en el lado izquierdo del pecho, empezó a latir como si su dueño acabara de correr una maratón. Bella sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos: una leve y hechicera sonrisa que le hacía sudar. Edward se levantó tan bruscamente que hizo tambalear la mesa. Billy y Jacob lo imitaron, igualmente cautivados.

—Espero que no lleves mucho rato esperando —dijo con tono suave, en lo que a Edward le pareció un auténtico ronroneo, y le tendió la mano a Billy—. Señor Black, es un placer poder conocerlo al fin.

Incluso a la débil luz del restaurante, Edward pudo ver cómo el rostro de Billy se iluminaba mientras insistía en que lo llamara por su nombre de pila. Cuando Bella se volvió hacia Jacob, este le estrechó la mano reteniéndosela durante más tiempo del necesario. Edward sintió entonces una ardiente presión en la base del cráneo.

Al menos no había sido necesario hacer las presentaciones, se dijo disgustado. En aquel momento apenas podía hablar, y en todo caso, silo hubiera hecho se habría avergonzado a sí mismo. Ya se disponía a sacarle una silla a Bella cuando Billy se le adelantó. Mientras se sentaba, tres pares de ojos se deslizaron por la abertura lateral de su vestido, siendo recompensados con el breve vislumbre de un muslo antes de que desapareciera bajo la mesa.

Jacob mantenía la mirada clavada en Bella mientras Billy se apresuraba a volver a llamar a la camarera. Tensando y apretando la mandíbula, Edward bebió un buen trago de cerveza. Bella pidió una copa de vino blanco.

—Gracias por haberme invitado, Billy. Tenía muchas ganas de conoceros —recogió su servilleta y la dobló cuidadosamente sobre su regazo.

Edward apuró de un solo trago su cerveza, mientras pensaba en que le habría encantado metamorfosearse en aquella afortunada servilleta. Le encantaba su aroma, además. Un perfume sexy y exótico que le hacía querer llenarse los pulmones con él.

—Quiero felicitarte por tu buen gusto, jovencita —pronunció Billy tan pronto como pudo recuperar el aliento—. Esas muestras de baldosa que me enviaste al despacho eran exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Y de primera calidad. Resulta difícil hallar algo tan bueno en estos tiempos que corren.

—Tienes toda la razón, Billy —asintió Bella—. Había encontrado otros modelos más económicos, pero sabía que eras del tipo de hombres que pagarían lo que fuera necesario por algo que durara toda la vida.

Billy se sentó algo más erguido en su silla, satisfecho y halagado. Jacob observaba a Bella esbozando una encandilada sonrisa que consiguió enervar a Edward. Sabía lo que estaba pensando el hijo de Billy, porque era exactamente lo mismo que estaba pensando él. Por eso se estaba poniendo tan rabioso.

Edward ansiaba darse un festín con Bella en aquel preciso instante, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Acariciar la suave curva de sus hombros, de sus senos, su largo y fino cuello... El la había acariciado en todos aquellos lugares, la había besado. Recordó lo que había sentido al deslizarse en su interior, en lo ardiente y sedoso de su...

Tuvo que obligar a sus pensamientos a retornar al presente, esforzándose por no fijarse demasiado en la forma en que Jacob Black estaba mirando a Bella. Esforzándose por no agarrarla del brazo y sacarla del restaurante, por no echarle en cara a gritos lo que le estaba haciendo, y luego hacer el amor con ella durante toda la noche.

Pero debido a que no podía hacer nada de eso, a que ni siquiera podía tocarla, y mucho menos hacerle el amor, pidió otra cerveza mientras la veía sonreír a Billy y a Jacob.

Aquella iba a ser una noche condenadamente larga.

* * *

><p>Hola espero les este gustando la historia:)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

__**_Disclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación._**__

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Diez <em>

No era fácil ejercer de mujer fatal, pensaba Bella tres días después, trabajando en su escritorio frente al ordenador. Se necesitaba mucho tiempo para el peinado y el maquillaje, faldas cortas y tops con pronunciados escotes. Zapatos de tacón de aguja en vez de su calzado habitual. Y ligueros, además. Alice había insistido en que se comprara medias de seda que requirieran ligueros. No, no era nada fácil hacer de mujer fatal, pero Bella tenía que admitir que se sentía maravillosamente bien. Cuando sonó el teléfono, lo descolgó en seguida.

—Construcciones Cullen.

—Hoy es el día Cuatro de la Operación Edward —le dijo Alice al otro extremo de la línea—. Quiero un informe completo.

Bella se dedicó a recordar. El día Uno había sido la cena con Billy y con Jacob. Cómo había podido presentar una apariencia tan tranquila y confiada cuando por dentro estaba saltando de puro nerviosismo, eso nunca lo sabría. Muy probablemente los años pasados arriba de un escenario la habían ayudado a superar el pánico escénico, pero con seguridad aquella había sido la actuación más difícil de todas. Durante toda la cena Edward había estado extremadamente tenso, algo inhabitual en él. Pero más allá de unas pocas palabras, aparentemente apenas había registrado el cambio operado en ella.

El día Dos Bella se había vestido de traje, pero no como los que solía llevar. Aquel traje era ajustado, de color rojo brillante, con una camisa bordada. Podría haber jurado que vio a Edward tambalearse cuando ella entró en la oficina, pero aparte de eso, se había comportado de manera absolutamente indiferente.

El día Tres, el anterior, no había tenido mucho más éxito. Bella se había puesto una falda negra ceñida, un suéter lila igualmente ajustado y zapatos negros de tacón de aguja. Edward había entrado en la oficina cinco minutos después que ella, se había entretenido allí durante toda la mañana y se había marchado por la tarde sin dirigirle apenas más que unas cuantas palabras pronunciadas con un tono algo cortante. Lo único que le pareció extraño fue el portazo que dio al salir.

Para ese día, el Cuatro, había escogido una falda negra plisada, bordada con cuentas, y un suéter de lana color verde musgo, pero Edward no parecía haberle hecho el menor caso. Suspirando, se reclinó en su silla y pronunció con tono burlón:

—No hay nada que informar, comandante Cullen —estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que había llegado a intimar con la hermana de Edward después de una meteórica excursión de tiendas y dos días manteniendo contacto telefónico—. Ha cerrado las persianas de su despacho y no se ha asomado en toda la mañana.

—Mmmmm —siguió una reflexiva pausa al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Están completamente cerradas las persianas?

Bella se quitó las gafas y aguzó la vista.

—No estoy segura.

—De acuerdo, entonces haz lo siguiente. Estira una pierna corno si hubieras descubierto una carrera en la media, y luego desliza lentamente una mano por ella.

Bella se atragantó, sentándose muy derecha.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una prueba. Limítate a hacerla.

Sintiéndose como una estúpida, Bella se irguió, se miró la pierna y deslizó la mano con lentitud por la pantorrilla hasta el borde de la falda plisada, que levantó hasta la liga. De pronto dio un respingo al escuchar un ruido ahogado procedente del interior del despacho de Edward.

—¿Bien? —inquirió Alice.

—Creo que he oído algo —susurró Bella.

—Deben de haber sido los ojos de mi hermano al caerse de sus órbitas —exclamó Alice con tono ligero—. O quizá su mandíbula rebotando contra el suelo.

¿La había estado observando? Al mirar las persianas y advertir que se movían ligeramente, Bella se estremeció al pensar que Edward no se mostraba tan indiferente hacia ella como quería hacerle ver.

—No puedo creerlo —pronunció Bella sin aliento, al teléfono—. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Ya te lo dije, querida —rió Alice—. Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores, para no mencionar a mi marido. Cuanto más tranquila es su apariencia, con más ardor se están quemando por dentro. Y Edward, cariño, está consumido por las llamas.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente, Bella se apresuró a bajarse la falda y se irguió.

—Tengo que dejarte. Te llamo después.

Jacob Back se acercó a ella sosteniendo un ramo de rosas amarillas contra su blanca camiseta de polo.

—Esperaba encontrarte antes de que salieras para comer.

—Jacob... creía que tu padre y tú regresabais a Boston esta misma mañana.

Tendiéndole las flores, se sentó en una esquina del escritorio.

—Mi padre ya ha salido. Pero a mí se me ocurrió quedarme un par de días por aquí.

La manera que tenía de mirarla la hacía sentirse incómoda, pero se había comportado con ella como un perfecto caballero durante la cena de aquella primera noche, y en las dos ocasiones en que la había llamado a la oficina después de hablar con Edward. Las dos veces Jacob la había invitado a cenar, pero Edward le había rechazado educadamente.

—¿Son para mí?

—Habitualmente no regalo flores a los hombres, así que supongo que sí.

—Gracias —no queriendo ser grosera las aceptó, y no pudo evitar enterrar la nariz en ellas—. Pero... ¿por qué?

—Por el tiempo tan maravilloso que habríamos pasado juntos si hubieras salido a cenar conmigo anoche —sonrió—. Pero dado que me rechazaste, servirán también como soborno para convencerte de que comas conmigo hoy.

Bella estaba segura de que aquella sonrisa tan atractiva debía de haberse cobrado más de una víctima femenina. Ojalá pudiera ella ser una de esas mujeres; eso le habría facilitado mucho más las cosas. Pero por muy encantador que fuera Jacob Black, simplemente no era el hombre que ella quería. El hombre en el que pensaba día y noche. El hombre que la hacía arder.

Pero se suponía que sí podía salir a comer con Jacob. Con Edward encerrado en su despacho, no había razón por la que no pudiera hacerlo.

—Bueno, supongo.

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par dando paso a Edward, aparentemente absorto en el informe que tenía entre manos.

—Bella, ¿tienes el mapa del proyecto Gibson? Lo necesito para... hey, Jacob. ¿Qué pasa? Creía que esta misma mañana te volvías para Boston.

—Se me ocurrió quedarme un par de días por aquí, hasta que la estructura de la obra esté levantada, si no tienes inconveniente...

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. Discúlpame un momento, ¿quieres? — Edward miró a Bella—. Bella, la correspondencia para el aviso de clasificación tiene que estar enviada para las tres de la tarde. ¿Podrás encargarte de ello?

¿Para las tres? Ese trabajo le llevaría al menos unas tres horas, y ya eran las doce del mediodía. No era razonable que le pidiera que hiciese eso en aquel momento.

—Pero yo...

—Me ocuparé de que Emmett nos traiga unos sándwiches —añadió Edward, y miró luego a Jacob—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión —Jacob se levantó y miró a Bella—. ¿Qué tal una cena a las siete? Conozco un restaurante magnífico.

Dios mío, pensó Bella. De repente ambos hombres competían por alimentarla. Sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en ella, pero no podía mirarlo. Si lo hacía, sabía que terminaría rechazando la invitación de Jacob.

—Sí, me encantaría —respondió.

—Estupendo. Bueno, me retiro por el momento. Hasta luego, Edward.

—Oh, vale. Hasta luego — Edward ya se había vuelto hacia su despacho, nuevamente concentrado en su informe. Cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Bella permaneció de pie durante un buen rato después de que Jacob se hubo marchado, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada de Edward y convencida de haber oído el ruido de un golpe contra la pared.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Se preguntó si para entonces Edward ya se habría dado cuenta de que el informe en el que había enterrado la nariz estaba al revés.

"Cuatro... cinco... seis..."

Sudando a chorros, sentado en el banco, Edward levantaba una y otra vez la barra de pesas de cincuenta kilos, esforzándose por llegar al final de la serie.

"Siete... ocho... nueve..."

La imagen de un liguero de satén negro apareció de pronto en su mente. Las pesas se le resbalaron de las manos y cayeron al suelo. Varias cabezas en el gimnasio se giraron en su dirección. Edward maldijo entre dientes.

Se había ido directamente al gimnasio después del trabajo, y llevaba allí cerca de dos horas. Sabía que se estaba forzando más allá de lo que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado, y que probablemente tendría que lamentarlo al día siguiente.

Dos horas machacándose y todavía no había conseguido quitarse a aquella maldita mujer de la cabeza. Jadeando, apoyó las manos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante. El sudor le corría por el rostro, y agarró una toalla para enjugárselo. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con Bella durante los últimos días? Aquel peinado tan sumamente sexy, aquel carmín rosa brillante en los labios, que hacía que parecieran constantemente húmedos, aquellas faldas y suéteres ceñidos que resaltaban aquel cuerpo matador... Aquel maldito liguero.

Se enjugó el sudor de la frente, que nada tenía que ver con los pesos que había estado levantando y todo con los lascivos pensamientos que le suscitaba cierta rubia de ojos verdes. Bella quería limitar su relación a un nivel profesional y que simplemente fueran amigos. Pues muy bien. Apretó los dientes. Podrían ser amigos. Intentó convencerse de que podría dominarse a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, no la había tocado en toda esa semana, ¿verdad? A pesar de su increíble aspecto, había hecho todo lo posible por mostrarse indiferente. Ejercía un perfecto control sobre su libido, y pretendía dejárselo claro cuando a la mañana siguiente fuera a casa para intentar razonar con ella.

Por supuesto, Bella no necesitaba saber que, ocasionalmente, la había estado espiando, observando a escondidas. Después de todo no era de piedra, por el amor de Dios, corría sangre por sus venas. Sangre que había alcanzado su punto de ebullición cuando poco antes la vio deslizar su perfecta mano por aquella pierna interminable, descubriendo aquel maldito liguero...

Fue entonces cuando golpeó con el codo la estantería y tiró los libros de arquitectura al suelo. Y luego el señor Jacob el Rápido entró con aquellas condenadas flores y la invitó a comer. Edward había pensado en un principio que sería lo suficientemente ingenioso como para entrometerse en aquel importante momento y pedirle a Bella que le preparara aquella correspondencia, frustrando la invitación a comer... pero finalmente el tiro le salió por la culata. En lugar de a comer, Jacob había conseguido invitarla a cenar. Retorció la toalla entre las manos.

Casi eran las ocho. Bella y Jacob Chico Bonito estarían probablemente sentados al fondo del restaurante, bebiendo vino y riéndose. Ese pensamiento le hizo apretar la mandíbula. Bella y el alcohol constituían una poderosa mezcla. Especialmente con la nueva Bella.

Edward sabía lo que pretendía Jacob: lo que cualquier otro hombre habría pretendido nada más mirar a Bella. El muy miserable quería acostarse con ella. Eso ya era suficientemente malo, pero había más. Edward estaba seguro de que Jack quería conseguir que Bella trabajara para él y para su papá.

Se le revolvían las tripas de pensarlo. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Tenía que convencer a Bella de que se quedara con él. Y la única manera de hacerlo era persuadirla de que podrían mantener su relación a un nivel estrictamente profesional. Con un juramento, añadió otros diez kilos a la barra de pesas. Quizá haciendo tres series de ocho con ciento cincuenta kilos en ejercicios de banco conseguiría quitarse a Bella de la cabeza.

Se tumbó de espaldas en el banco. Sí señor: eso era lo que necesitaba para aclararse los pensamientos y olvidarse de su apetito sexual. Una buena sesión de esfuerzo físico. Tomando aire, levantó la barra sobre su cabeza.

"Uno... dos... tres..."

Que lo despellejaran en aquel momento si no se sentía bien. Ya no pensaba para nada en Bella. Ni en su liguero de satén negro.

"Cuatro… cinco... seis..."

¿Serían sus bragas también de satén negro?, se preguntó. Los brazos empezaron a temblarle al sexto movimiento, pero logró terminar la serie. Jadeando, esperó durante un rato. Luego apretó la mandíbula y volvió a agarrar la barra.

"Uno... dos... tres..."

Y entonces, si sus bragas eran de satén negro, su sostén probablemente también lo sería.

"Cuatro… cinco… seis..."

Gruñó entre dientes al imaginarse la textura del satén, la perfección con que sus firmes y suaves senos se adaptaban a sus manos. Con otro gemido volvió a colocar la barra en su enganche. ¡Maldita sea! Se negaba a permitir que Isabella Swan le impidiera continuar con su sesión de ejercicios.

Aspirando profundamente, cerró los dedos nuevamente en torno a la barra, imaginándose que se trataba de la garganta de Jacob Black.

"Uno... dos..."

De pronto la pantalla de su mente se tornó café. Unos ojos cafés.

—Hey, hermano, ¿necesitas que te echemos una mano?

La voz de Eleazar interrumpió los concentrados pensamientos de Edward. Parpadeó para enjugarse el sudor de los párpados y vio a los dos hermanos flanqueándolo: Carlisle a un lado y Eleazar al otro. Maldijo entre dientes. Eso era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento.

—No, maldita sea —pronunció, y volvió a levantar la barra en el cuarto movimiento de aquella serie.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Carlisle—. Se te ve un poco temblón.

—He dicho que no, ¿vale? —gruñó alzando la voz.

—Nos limitaremos a observarlo, entonces, ya que no quiere nuestra ayuda —comentó Eleazar de buen humor, y los dos hermanos siguieron observándolo con los brazos cruzados.

"Cinco… puedo hacerlo... seis...

No, no podía. La barra se le cayó sobre el pecho, aprisionándolo con sus ciento cincuenta kilos. La última humillación. Carlisle y Eleazar se inclinaron hacia él, sonriendo al ver los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por respirar.

—Quitadme esta maldita cosa de encima —jadeó.

—No queremos molestarte, ni nada parecido —pronunció Eleazar—. ¿Verdad, Carlisle?

—Jamás se nos ocurriría —terció Carlisle.

—Ambos sabéis que vais a morir por esto, ¿verdad? —repuso Edward con voz débil.

Riendo, los dos hermanos agarraron cada uno la barra de un extremo y volvieron a colocarla en su gancho. Edward siguió tumbado, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ya los asesinaría más tarde. En aquel momento bastante tenía con respirar.

—Te estás forzando un poquito, ¿no? —le preguntó Carlisle—. ¿Te preocupa algo?

—Idos al diablo —logró pronunciar Edward entre jadeos.

Los dos hermanos se miraron sonriendo.

—Bella —dijeron a la vez.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿La has visto hoy? —le preguntó Carlisle a Eleazar, como si Edward no estuviera presente—. Tío, puedo asegurarte que estaba tremenda.

—No creo que lo estuviera más que ayer —Eleazar sacudió la cabeza—. Con esa falda negra que hacía que sus piernas parecieran...

Edward arremetió entonces contra Eleazar, y no tardaron en caer al suelo en un amasijo de brazos y piernas. Carlisle los contemplaba riendo. Algunas personas que estaban cerca hicieron una pausa en sus ejercicios para observarlos, preguntándose por qué habrían discutido los Cullen en aquella ocasión.

Cuando Edward cayó de espaldas, respirando aceleradamente, Eleazar se pasó una mano por el pelo y sonrió.

—Voy a arrancarte el corazón y a rompértelo en pedazos —siseó Edward.

—Pues entonces estaremos empatados. Porque eso es lo que ha hecho Bella con el tuyo.

Edward se sentó lentamente, como si sus menguadas fuerzas no le alcanzaran para nada más.

—¿Por qué no habré sido hijo único?

—¿Y perderte toda esta diversión? —Carlisle le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, que él aceptó reacio—. Para no hablar de la cerveza gratis.

—¿La pagas tú? —inquirió Edward.

—Yo no, Emmett. Nos encargó que fuéramos a buscarte y te arrastráramos a la Taberna. Hoy es viernes, hay partido de fútbol, y ha empezado a trabajar una nueva camarera muy guapa que quiere que conozcas. Para que te ayude a quitarte a Bella de la cabeza. Ya sabemos que has tenido una... bueno, una semana difícil.

Edward frunció el ceño ante aquella cuidadosa selección de palabras, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que su hermano había querido decir con ese comentario. "Nunca ha habido secretos entre los Cullen", pensó irritado al acordarse de la visita que le había hecho Alice. Intimidad, desde luego, tampoco había ninguna.

"Diablos, ¿y por qué no?", se preguntó con un suspiro. Se ducharía, se tomaría una cerveza o dos con sus hermanos, quizá incluso flirtearía un poco con aquella nueva camarera, O quizá más. Era justo el tipo de diversión que necesitaba para olvidarse de Bella y de Jacob. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Bella invitara después a ese hombre Armani a su casa. Si se quedaban solos allí, con ella llevando ese maldito liguero y Jacob...

—Bueno, ¿qué dices? —le preguntó Carlisle—. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Edward parpadeó varias veces, miró a Carlisle y a Eleazar, pensó en Emmet y en la Taberna. Cuatro solteros sin ningún lugar a donde ir, sin tener que dar cuenta de nada. Aquello sí que era vida.

—Por supuesto —respondió con tono firme—. Dentro de quince minutos quiero tener una cerveza bien fría delante.

Jacob Black le había ofrecido un empleo.

Bella cerró la puerta principal a su espalda y encendió la lámpara del salón. Sin saber siquiera que había renunciado a su puesto de secretaria en Construcciones Cullen, Jacob le había pedido que entrara a trabajar para él. ¡Y menuda oferta le había hecho! El salario y las comisiones eran bastante más que generosos. Tendría que estar loca para rechazar una oferta semejante.

Aún no le había dado una respuesta.

Jacob, sin embargo, no la había presionado, y cuando ella le dijo que pensaría en ello, había cambiado de tema de conversación para pasar a hablarle de sus viajes, de su interés por el arte decimonónico y de su colección de coches de época. Se había comportado como un auténtico caballero, divertido y encantador. Era además guapo, y muy, muy tierno... Pero no era Edward.

Resultaba extremadamente difícil salir con un hombre cuando estaba pensando continuamente en otro. Durante toda la noche, cuando no había estado hablando de Edward, en términos de su capacidad profesional, había estado pensando en él. A veces aquellos pensamientos la habían hecho incluso ruborizarse.

Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta a juego de su nuevo vestido de terciopelo negro, se preguntó por qué se lo habría puesto aquella noche. Ciertamente no había estado interesada en impresionar a Jacob o en animarlo. Con un suspiro, dobló la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el respaldo de un sillón, no sin antes deslizar los dedos por su suave tejido.

Oh, ¿a quién estaba engañando? En alguna parte de su cerebro, había estado esperando a que Edward apareciera de pronto en el restaurante. Que encontrara alguna excusa para presentarse allí, y que al verla con .Jacob se diera cuenta de que no quería que estuviera con ningún otro hombre.

Qué calenturienta imaginación tenía. Qué idiota era. Su último día de trabajo era el lunes. Su sustituta se presentaría en la empresa, y para las cinco de aquella tarde. Bella ya se habría marchado. No había transcurrido ni un solo minuto sin que hubiera querido cambiar de idea: sencillamente conformarse con lo que tenía o podía conseguir. ¿Pero cómo podría volver a mirarse a un espejo si acababa haciendo eso? Si no podía respetarse a sí misma, con seguridad Edward tampoco lo haría.

Edward no era un hombre habituado a conformarse con nada, y menos con una mujer como ella. Bella podía haber cambiado de ropa y de peinado, pero seguía siendo Isabella Swan. Un poco aburrida, un tanto gris quizá, pero era quien era, quien siempre había sido. Sus padres y sus tías habían querido que fuera alguien que no era, y ella misma lo había intentado, pero nunca había sido feliz así. En lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que incluso aunque amaba a Edward, nunca podría llegar a ser alguien que no era.

La intención de Edward había sido buena, y Bella había apreciado su voluntad de ayuda, pero cambiando su exterior no cambiaba lo que era por dentro. Tal vez nunca quisiera volver a ponerse aquella ropa tan gris y formal, pero tampoco era una mujer fatal.

Decidiendo que necesitaba una buena taza de té para aplacar sus nervios, se dirigió a la cocina, Jacob le había sugerido tomar una copa en su hotel, pero Bella no era lo suficientemente ingenua como para pensar que realmente quería hablar de su oferta de trabajo en la empresa de su padre, así que había rechazado la invitación. Si al final acababa trabajando para los Black, tendría que hacer que Jacob comprendiera que solo estaba interesada en el empleo, y no en él.

Ya había cometido ese error y rió tenía intención de volver a recorrer ese camino. También estaba decidida a no quedarse sentada compadeciéndose a sí misma durante el resto de la tarde, a no pensar en Edward cada minuto, cada segundo, a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo aquella noche. Si se le habría ocurrido pensar en ella en algún momento...

Casi había llegado a la cocina cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Rezó para que no fuera Jacob. Su dirección y teléfono figuraban en la guía telefónica, y tal vez quisiera hacerla cambiar de idea acerca de lo del empleo... o cualquier otra cosa.

Pero si no era Jacob...

Con el corazón acelerado, miró por la mirilla y vio a Edward en el umbral, iluminado por la luz del porche. Llamó otra vez, con más fuerza.

"No abras", le dijo la voz del sentido común, de lo razonable. Conteniendo el aliento, Bella tocó la puerta. "Simplemente salúdalo", le aconsejaba su corazón. "Invítalo a entrar", le gritaba su cuerpo.

La puerta vibró al tercer golpe, y retiró la mano.

—Bella maldita sea, ¿estás ahí? —llamó.

Bueno, eso ciertamente era algo insólito. Si Edward había ido allí a gritarle o a montarle un escándalo, entonces muy bien podía dar media vuelta y marcharse en aquel mismo momento. Además, le diría eso mismo en la cara. Irguiendo los hombros, abrió la puerta.

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente se quedó allí, mudo, mirándola fijamente. Cuando un brillo de deseo apareció en sus ojos, y la miró de la cabeza a los pies, Bella se dio cuenta de lo escaso de su vestimenta.

—Edward —sintió que se le debilitaban las rodillas al ver su expresión—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Sí, maldita sea —respondió, tenso—. Puedes estar condenadamente segura de que pasa algo malo.

Y luego se movió con tanta rapidez, abrazándola y besándola en los labios, que Bella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación._**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Once <em>

Definitivamente aquello no era lo que Edward había pretendido. Solo quería hablar con ella: eso era lo que se había repetido sin cesar desde que salió de la Taberna. Razonar con ella. Analizar lógicamente su situación. Ver si Jacob Black había entrado en su casa.

Así que cuando Bella abrió la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de que Jacob no estaba allí, nada más mirarla se había perdido, condenado.

Impresionada por su propia falta de control, Edward interrumpió el beso y la miró de cerca. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, los labios humedecidos. Durante toda aquella semana había estado enloquecido con su nuevo peinado, su perfume, su ropa. Pero esa noche, Dios mío, esa noche había caído fulminado. Sus manos se tensaron sobre sus hombros, y apretó tanto la mandíbula que pensó que probablemente tendría que ir al dentista por alguna pieza rota. En sus ojos leyó una mezcla de sorpresa, deseo y confusión. Qué dulce era el sabor de sus labios. Con una voluntad de hierro, la soltó y retrocedió un paso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, tenso, aunque en absoluto lo sentía—. Te juro que no había venido a hacer esto.

Tocándose los labios, Bella emitió un lento y tembloroso suspiro.

—¿Se supone que debo sentirme aliviada o decepcionada por eso?

—Maldita sea, Bella, te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

—No quiero que hagas nada, Edward —respondió con tono tranquilo—. Si no recuerdas mal, has venido aquí, has aporreado la puerta y luego me has besado.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho, como si fuera un maníaco, pensó Edward. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Había ido allí a hablar con ella, no a discutir. Y, ciertamente, no a besarla. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró profundamente.

—Lo lamento —dijo de nuevo, en esa ocasión sin rastro alguno de furia o de necesidad en su voz—. Solo he venido a hablar contigo, pero cuando abriste la

puerta... — "Mirándome como una diosa, todo lo que pude pensar fue que tenías que ser mía", añadió para sí. Bella levantó la cabeza, esperando a que continuara, simplemente me olvidé de todo —terminó—. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer —y añadió, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo—: Y si quieres que me vaya, me iré.

Por un instante el corazón se le cayó al suelo al ver que se movía hacia la puerta, pero cuando la cerró y se volvió para mirarlo, se sintió corno si tuviera un martillo dentro del pecho, golpeándole sin cesar.

—Iba a preparar un té de hierbas. ¿Te apetece una taza?

—Claro —habría sido capaz de beber aceite de coche con tal de que ella no le echara de su casa. La siguió a la cocina, permitiéndose mirar solamente una vez el contoneo de sus caderas. Si podía mantener la mirada fija en su rostro y la mente concentrada en lo que tenía que decirle, entonces todo saldría bien. Podría hacerlo.

Pero fue entonces cuando vio el florero de rosas rojas. Mientras ella llenaba la tetera de agua, Edward echó un vistazo a la tarjeta que las acompañaba: "Pensando en ti", decía. Maldijo en silencio. Tenían que ser de Jacob. Y a juzgar por el estado de las flores, debía de habérselas enviado hacía un par de días, antes del ramo de rosas amarillas que le había llevado ese mismo día. Maldito marrullero...

"Debí haberle enviado flores", pensó. Diablos, le habría enviado un camión entero si hubiera pensado que eso podría haber ayudado a sus fines. Pero no. Si le hubiera enviado flores, Bella habría pensado que quería volver a intimar con ella, y esa era precisamente la razón por la que se marchaba. No sabía qué demonios hacer, y aquello le estaba volviendo loco. Ella le estaba volviendo loco.

Bella puso la tetera a calentar. Cuando se volvió hacia él, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró expectante.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Edward difícilmente podía confesarle que había ido allí para decirle que podían trabajar juntos, mantener una relación exclusivamente profesional. Después de aquel beso, había destrozado aquella estrategia. Simplemente tendría que encontrar una nueva táctica para evitar que abandonara Construcciones Cullen. Pero por el momento tenía que hablar de algo, aportar algún motivo para su visita. Miró de nuevo las flores.

—Jacob Black.

—¿Jacob? —Bella entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Te ha ofrecido trabajo? —le preguntó, añadiendo en silencio: "¿ha intentado acostarse contigo?".

—Sí.

Edward tensó la mandíbula, intentando recordar que Bella había respondido a la pregunta que le había hecho en voz alta, no a la otra que había pensado.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—No le ha dado ninguna respuesta.

El nudo que sentía Edward en sus entrañas se aflojó un tanto. "Gracias a Dios", pensó.

—Bella...

—Pero tampoco voy a quedarme en Construcciones Cullen. El lunes es mi último día. La señora Green, mi sustituta, es una viuda cuyo marido poseía una gran empresa de construcción en Filadelfia. Estuvo llevando la compañía durante treinta años. Será perfecta para el trabajo.

"Tú eres perfecta", quiso decirle Edward, pero al ver su expresión de tozudez, comprendió que por ese camino no llegaría a ninguna parte. Empezó a volverse, pensando que lo mejor sería marcharse antes de que empeorara más las cosas, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco. Qué diablos. Si estaba decidida a no volver con él, ¿qué podía haber peor que eso?

—Escúchame con atención —vio que abría más los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella—. Te deseo.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron estremecer a Bella y excitarla. Había un crudo, primitivo brillo en los ojos de Edward, y cuando extendió una mano para tocarle el rostro, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—No deseo a nadie más —añadió Edward con tono contenido—. No solo en la oficina, sino en todo momento y lugar. Ahora mismo. Me duele el deseo que siento de ti.

Sin saber si retroceder o echarse en sus brazos, se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento, y esperó. Esperó a que él le dijera lo mucho que la quería, no solo en la cama, y no solo a la Bella que llevaba un nuevo peinado y ropa sexy, sino a la verdadera Isabella Swan.

Pero las palabras que tanto quería y necesitaba escuchar, no llegaron. Y al estar allí frente al hombre al que amaba tan profundamente, oyéndole decir que la deseaba, tanto su sentido común como todo rastro de lógica y de razón que pudiera quedarle se desvaneció como el humo. Se había dicho a sí misma que no se conformaría con menos que con el amor, pero por un instante se convenció de que no sería capaz de mantener esa promesa.

Comprendió entonces lo que había querido decir cuando le confesó que le dolía el deseo que sentía por ella. Bella también se resentía de ese deseo. Sentía un ansia dolorosa de tocarlo, de besarlo. Pero el corazón le dolía todavía más.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios —pronunció con voz ronca—. Habla, di algo.

"¿Hablarte de lo mucho que te amo, para que luego salgas corriendo?", se preguntó. O, peor aún, que se riera de ella. O lo peor de todo: que la compadeciera. No podía hacerlo. No podría sobrevivir a aquel dolor. Solo quería hermosos recuerdos de su relación, recuerdos que pudiera atesorar y retener junto a sí. Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, apagó el fuego de la cocina.

—Bésame.

Por un instante Edward se quedó inmóvil; luego la tomó de la cintura. Fundiéndose con su cuerpo, Bella deslizó las manos por su pecho, por su

cuello. Un fuego corría por sus venas, haciéndola hervir. "Maravilloso", pensó. Cielo santo. Estaba a punto de ponerse a cantar.

Pero cuando Edward de repente la levantó en vilo y la sentó en el mostrador, la mente se le quedó en blanco. Sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos con una urgencia, con una intensidad que la dejó aturdida y mareada. Un leve gemido escapó de las profundidades de su garganta. Aquel maravilloso y sensual asalto de su boca se prolongaba, y mientras sentía el contacto de su lengua ardiente, tembló cuando Edward empezó a levantarle el vestido. Y gimió en voz alta.

—Bella —pronunció arrebatado, interrumpiendo el beso para mirar su liguero y deslizando los dedos por el satén negro—. Dime que tienes alguna práctica en primeros auxilios, o seré hombre muerto.

Riendo suavemente, Bella vio cómo le acariciaba maravillado la sensible cara interior de sus muslos. Estremecida, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia atrás. Edward le subió aún más el vestido y le separó las piernas, deslizándose entre ellas y cubriendo íntimamente la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. Bella sintió la áspera tela de sus pantalones y la presión de su excitación. Y enredó las piernas en torno a su cintura, acercándolo hacia sí.

Su aroma masculino la excitaba mientras sentía cómo le deslizaba por los hombros los tirantes del vestido. Se llenaba las manos con su cuerpo, la acariciaba, se inclinaba para lamerla, para saborearla.

Con un gemido, Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él se las arregló para despojarla del sostén. Su cálido aliento le acariciaba la piel, y en el momento en que se apoderó con la boca de un delicado pezón, arqueó el cuerpo y enterró los dedos en su pelo. La estaba matando, pensó, y gritó cuando su lengua desencadenó verdaderos torrentes de fuego por sus venas, que terminaron concentrándose entre sus piernas.

— Edward —susurró, buscando la hebilla de su cinturón—. Hazme el amor. Ahora.

Las palabras de Bella inflamaron a Edward, acabando con el último resto de su control. Nunca antes había experimentado algo parecido. Y cuando ella

consiguió desabrocharle los pantalones, ya no pudo pensar en nada; solamente Sentir.

Su piel, de un blanco cremoso que contrastaba con el color negro de su ropa interior, era maravillosamente suave. Edward deslizó las manos por su vientre plano, por sus caderas. Sus dedos se detuvieron por un momento en su liguero, para luego introducirse debajo y terminar alcanzando su cálido y humedecido sexo. Gotas de sudor penaban su frente. Se apoderó de sus labios mientras la acariciaba, arrastrándola al orgasmo. Sus suaves gemidos y el rítmico balanceo de sus caderas lo excitaban de manera insoportable, y comprendió que ya no podía esperar más.

Bella jadeó, y cuando Edward se deslizó en su interior, emitió un grito que le hizo hervir la sangre. Siguió su ritmo, yendo al encuentro de cada uno de sus profundos embates, hasta que su cuerpo se tensó violentamente y chilló, estremecida. A través de la tela de la camisa Edward pudo sentir sus uñas clavándosele en la espalda, mientras se hundía en ella gozando de su propio clímax. El sonido que emitió entonces fue primitivo, victorioso, y enterró la cara en su cuello ansiando desesperadamente fundirse con su alma.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos antes de que pudiera respirar, y muchos más hasta que pudo hablar. Cuando cesó aquella maravillosa locura, se dio cuenta de que aún seguían en la cocina.

—Bella —pronunció con voz cansada—. Yo... lo siento. Al menos debimos haberlo hecho en el dormitorio.

—Lo haremos —murmuró aferrándose a él, besándole en el cuello, en el hombro.

Edward rió suavemente y la llevó abrazada al dormitorio. Isabella Swan era una mujer asombrosa. Pero cuando de lo más profundo de su mente emergieron las palabras de advertencia de Alice, "no te acerques demasiado al borde de ningún precipicio", de repente sintió miedo, aterrado de haber comprendido finalmente el significado de aquel consejo.

Edward se despertó oyendo el repiqueteo de la lluvia de primera hora de la mañana y a Bella murmurando algo en sueños, a su lado. Tenía una pierna

entre las suyas y la mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho. Su cabello despeinado se derramaba corno una cortina de seda dorada por su hombro. No podía recordar haberse sentido nunca más satisfecho.

Delicadamente le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos, tentado de ceder al impulso de despertarla solo para poder besar aquellos labios tan maravillosos. Pero dado que le había impedido dormir durante la mayor parte de la noche, o ella a él, pensó que sería mejor dejarla descansar.

Aunque quizá no durante demasiado tiempo, decidió al ver que movía inquieta los dedos, todavía dormida. Ahora probablemente atendería a razones, pensó mientras le cubría una mano con la suya. Se llevaban estupendamente bien juntos, dentro y fuera de la cama. Podría mantener su relación y simultanearía con su trabajo. La gente lo hacía todo el tiempo. ¿A quién diablos podían importarle lo que decían las malditas revistas?

Aquello no era una aventura. Era... bueno, era tina relación. Exclusiva. Bella no se relacionaría con nadie más, y él tampoco. Sonrió al pensarlo. Cuando ella volvió a murmurar algo, la besó en la frente.

—Bella —la llamó suavemente.

—Mmmm —su cálido aliento le abanicó el pecho.

—Me encantaría disfrutar de un buen desayuno —se burló.

—Yo también te amo —musitó Bella acurrucándose contra él.

Edward dejó de sonreír, y se quedó muy, muy quieto. Se esforzó por respirar. ¿Amor? ¿Bella lo amaba? "Bella no es del tipo de mujeres que se tomen el amor a la ligera": eso era lo que Alice le había dicho. Palideció. Para una mujer amor significaba matrimonio, lo que a su vez significaba un hogar, hijos, un perro y una hipoteca. La palabra "marido" emergió en su mente, y sintió un escalofrío.

Cuando sonó el teléfono de la mesilla quiso contestarlo, pero Bella se le adelantó.

—¿Diga?

Edward pensó en lo sexy que sonaba su voz por la mañana, con la leve ronquera producida por el sueño. Cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama, le ofreció una espectacular vista de su espalda desnuda. Edward apoyó la cabeza en una mano y siguió con la mirada la curva de sus hombros descendiendo hasta sus caderas.

—Oh, buenos días —su gloriosa espalda se irguió, y lanzó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro—. No, no es demasiado temprano.

Edward frunció el ceño. En su opinión, las nueve de la mañana de un sábado era una hora temprana. ¿Con quién diablos estaría hablando? Tensó la mandíbula cuando ella rió suavemente. Jacob Black. Maldijo en silencio. Sabía que era él.

Cliente de la empresa o no, Edward decidió que lo despedazaría.

—Me gustaría compensarte de alguna forma por ello. Sí, tengo tu número —Bella hizo una pausa—. De acuerdo. Sí, descuida.

Cuando colgó el teléfono y ya se disponía a buscar su bata, Edward la arrastró a la cama con él. Tenía los ojos aún soñolientos y los labios levemente hinchados de los besos de la noche anterior.

—Era Jacob Black, ¿verdad? —pronunció con mayor brusquedad de lo que pretendía—. ¿Por qué diablos ha tenido que llamarte a casa a estas horas?

— Edward...

—Maldita sea, no aceptarás ese empleo.

Bella suspiró, enterrando los dedos en su pelo.

—Esa es una decisión mía. Que aún no he tomado.

—Te gusta vivir aquí, en Forks. Tú misma me lo dijiste. ¿Para qué marcharse?

—El lunes es mi último día de trabajo —no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos—. Estoy considerando todas las opciones.

—Bueno, pues considera esta —le dijo Edward, tenso—. Jacob solo quiere acostarse contigo.

—Bueno, si eso fuera cierto, entonces supongo que mi vida en Boston no sería muy diferente de la que llevo aquí, ¿no?

—No te atrevas a compararme con Jacob Black —sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas—. No es como lo que tenemos tú y yo.

—¿Y cómo es lo que tenemos tú y yo?

Edward abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Diablos, no lo sabía. Sus anteriores palabras, "yo también te amo", le oprimían el pecho, dificultándole la respiración. Oyó que estaba lloviendo con más fuerza.

—Simplemente es distinto —saltó de la cama y se puso los vaqueros—. Tengo que irme a la obra. Hay que proteger los materiales. Hablaremos de ello después.

Ansiaba desesperadamente tomarla de los brazos, decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero estaba convencido de que ya había dicho demasiado. Cuando más tarde se tranquilizara, sería capaz de hablar con ella en términos más razonables, convencerla de lo ridículo que sería dejar Forks. En aquel momento lo único que quería era gritar.

Bella no le dijo nada mientras se vestía, ni tampoco cuando Edward la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso de despedida. No le dijo nada excepto "adiós".

Bella contemplaba por la ventana de la cocina las gotas de lluvia que repiqueteaban contra el cristal. El sonido del agua al derramarse a chorros por los canalones del tejado se mezclaba con el borboteo del café recién hecho. Odiaba que Edward se hubiera marchado tan enfadado, sobre todo después de la maravillosa noche que habían compartido, pero, por otra parte, no la sorprendía. Puesto que habían hecho el amor durante la noche anterior, estaba segura de que Edward pensaba que había cambiado de idea acerca de lo de marcharse, y que todo retornaría a la normalidad. Nunca la había tomado en serio. Indudablemente suponía que siempre y cuando surgiera el deseo, volverían a acostarse juntos.

Le había preguntado directamente en qué difería su deseo de acostarse con ella del que tendría Jacob Black, y no había sido capaz de darle una respuesta. Lo que, en sí mismo, constituía una respuesta. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que nunca podría volver a trabajar con Edward otra vez, que jamás podrían ser simplemente amigos. Lo amaba demasiado para eso. Cada vez que lo veía, el corazón se le desgarraba de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante con su vida en Forks sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría encontrárselo, en el mercado o en la oficina de correos? Además de que, cuando Edward dejara de desearla, se iría con otras mujeres. ¿Qué haría si lo veía con alguna otra mujer, paseando con ella de la mano o incluso besándola?

Aquel pensamiento la desgarró como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo. No podía vivir con eso. Edward le había dejado claro que no estaba interesado en el matrimonio, y el sexo, por muy maravilloso que fuera, no le bastaba a Bella. «Todo o nada», pensó, y se sentó ante la mesa de la cocina, delante de los anuncios de las páginas amarillas.

Hermanos Sabrini. Compañía de mudanzas. Encargos rápidos, leyó, y subrayó el número. Se preguntó si llamarlos para el mismo día sería un encargo rápido, y miró el siguiente anuncio. Mudanzas Westworld. Trasladamos objetos valiosos y recuerdos. Seguro contra daños. Recuerdos. Bella sintió el escozor de las lágrimas bajo los párpados mientras subrayaba el número, esperando que el seguro contra daños incluyera los corazones destrozados.

Cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta, se le aceleró el pulso. Edward no podía regresar tan pronto. No quería que fuera él. No podría soportar verlo en aquel momento. Porque sabía que le diría lo único que él no querría escuchar: "te amo".

Le temblaba la mano cuando abrió la puerta. No era Edward.

—Hola, corazón —la saludaron al unísono tía Rosalie y tía Esme.

Bella las miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Podemos entrar, querida? —le preguntó Bella al ver que no decía nada—. Está un poquito húmedo aquí fuera.

Parpadeando varias veces, Bella abrió la puerta de par en par y se hizo a un lado.

—Oh, perdón. Por supuesto.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el bastón de Esme y en la expresión de dolor de su rostro cuando entró cojeando en la casa.

—Tía Esme, ¿qué te ha pasado?

La anciana sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca a cada paso hasta que se sentó en el sofá.

—Una completa estupidez. Rosalie y yo estábamos visitando el Rumba Club de Miami. Fallé un paso de tango y me torcí un tobillo.

—Pero... ¿y vuestro crucero? —Bella miró el vendaje que sujetaba el tobillo de su tía—. Se supone que os marcháis mañana.

—Así es la vida —suspirando, Rosalie se sentó al lado de su hermana—. Me temo que no vamos a poder ir a ninguna parte por el momento. Se nos ocurrió visitaros a ti y a Edward durante unos días más antes de regresar a Nueva York. ¿Está en casa, querida?

Sus tías la miraban con un brillo mezclado de alegría y expectación en los ojos. Ya no podía mentirles más. La farsa había acabado. Irguiendo los hombros, se sentó en el sillón, frente a ellas.

—Tía Esme, tía Rosalie, hay algo que tengo que deciros.

* * *

><p>Hola, lo siento si me habia equivocado pero aqui esta el correcto<p>

espero y les haya gustado la historia este es el penultimo capitulo!

en el proximo capitulo les digo quien es la autora del libro ya que se llama igual!

entre mas reviews mas rapido actualizo!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: La trama no me pertence, los personajes son de SM. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación._**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Doce <em>

El mal tiempo parecía reflejar el pésimo humor de Edward. Se había pasado la mañana protegiendo el equipo y los materiales de la obra, y cuando terminó entró en el remolque de Eleazar.

—Maldita lluvia —se sirvió una taza de café y se atragantó nada más probarlo—. Dios mío, Eleazar, si el inspector de vertidos tóxicos se pasa por aquí y prueba tu café, te verás metido en un buen lío.

De todas formas tomó un sorbo, y juró entre dientes al abrasarse la lengua.

—Pareces un poquitín alterado, Edward —Eleazar tomó su taza y se sentó en el sillón—. ¿Te preocupa algo?

—Solamente que tú hables demasiado —gruñó.

—Quizá ese estupendo humor tuyo tenga algo que ver con el sitio al que fuiste anoche después de dejar la Taberna, a tan temprana hora de la noche.

—¿Quién te dijo que fui a alguna parte?

—¿Entonces te dio con la puerta en las narices?

—Cierra el pico —sin pensar, volvió a tomar otro sorbo y volvió a abrasarse la lengua.

—Maldita sea, llueve cada vez con más fuerza —exclamó Carlisle nada más subir al remolque, sacudiendo su sombrero tejano contra el muslo antes de volvérselo a poner—. Hola, chicos.

—Hey, Carlisle, sácate una silla y ponte cómodo —Eleazar entrelazó las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Ahora mismo tu hermanito se disponía a hablarme de su vida amorosa.

—Pues entonces la conferencia no debería durar más de treinta segundos —Carlisle se acercó a la cafetera.

—¿Quién diablos ha hablado de amor? —inquirió Edward, pasándose una mano por la cara—. ¿He mencionado yo la palabra? —"yo también te amo". No podía quitarse aquella frase de Bella de la cabeza.

Arqueando las cejas, Carlisle miró a Eleazar.

—Está desesperadamente enamorado.

—Eso parece.

—Qué va —ladró Edward —. Solo es una mujer, eso sí, muy complicada, ¿y necesito yo acaso complicaciones? Diablos, no. "Fácil y sencillo": ese es mi lema. Hacer que las cosas sean lo más simples posibles.

—Ya, claro, simples —Carlisle levantó su taza en dirección a Edward, a modo de brindis—. Tan simples como tu.

—Se supone que tú tenías que estar de mi lado, maldita sea — Edward dejó bruscamente su taza sobre el escritorio y se levantó, para empezar a pasear nervioso por el remolque. Por nada del mundo les diría que Bella le había confesado involuntariamente su amor—. Black le ha ofrecido un empleo.

—¿Y lo ha aceptado? —inquirió Carlisle, emitiendo un silbido de sorpresa.

—Lo está considerando —se pasó ambas manos por el pelo—. Si ella me ama, maldita sea, ¿por qué diablos tendría que estar "considerando" esa idea?

Edward se quedó helado y cerró la boca, obviamente demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué había tenido que escapársele aquello?

—Entonces te lo ha dicho ella, ¿no? —Carlisle arqueó una ceja.

—Claro, no me extraña que esté con ese humor hoy —terció Eleazar—. ¿Por qué no dejas de sufrir y te casas con la chica? —le preguntó—. De esa forma, claro está, quien sufriría sería ella, pero contaría con tres comprensivos cuñados, incluso con una cuñada, para aliviarla de ese sufrimiento.

—¿Casarme? — Edward se atragantó con la palabra—. ¿Por qué diablos habría yo de casarme?

—Es verdad —Carlisle tomó un sorbo de café y esbozó una mueca de asco—. Tienes a un montó de mujeres ahí fuera esperándote. A propósito, aquella guapa camarera de la Taberna me pidió tu número de teléfono.

Edward no estaba en absoluto interesado por aquella camarera. La única mujer en la que pensaba era Bella. Y la única que quería.

—Y ahora que Bella ya ha salido de su caparazón, por así decirlo —intervino Eleazar, retomando el argumento donde lo había dejado Carlisle— probablemente le apetezca un poquito de variedad. Dudo que quiera casarse con alguien, sobre todo con un tipo tan agradable como Edward, hasta que no haya reconocido un poco más el terreno. Es una pena que no vaya a quedarse en Forks. Quizá le fuera mejor conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, soy mucho más atractivo que Edward.

Edward sabía que lo que pretendían era hacerlo enfadar. Sacarlo de sus casillas. Y lo estaban consiguiendo, maldita sea. Ya lo estaba viendo todo rojo, y mantenía los puños cerrados a los costados. De pronto sonó el teléfono. Eleazar contestó, y miró a Edward sonriendo.

"Bella", pensó, y aunque se le aceleró el corazón, experimentó una petulante satisfacción porque ella le hubiera llamado tan pronto. Se conocían desde hacía un año, y en todo ese tiempo nunca habían discutido. Probablemente Bella se habría pasado toda la mañana llorando y finalmente había atendido a razones.

Tomó el auricular, y con sus hermanos observándolo, pronunció con naturalidad:

—¿Sí?

Pero no era Bella.

—Sentimos molestarte, cariño —tía Esme estaba sentada en el sofá de Bella, con el pie vendado cómodamente apoyado en un cojín, sobre la mesa—. Pero después de que Bella nos lo explicara todo, cómo fingisteis estar comprometidos para que no tuviéramos que preocuparnos por ella, bueno... simplemente nos parecía que debíamos disculparnos personalmente contigo

por haberte metido en todo este absurdo. Si ella nos hubiera contado simplemente la verdad, a ti te habríamos ahorrado un montón de molestias.

Menos de veinte minutos tardó Edward en regresar de la obra a la casa de Bella. Con aspecto animado y luciendo un precioso vestido color naranja, Rosalie le abrió la puerta y lo guió al salón, antes de retirarse a la cocina para prepararle un té.

Edward miraba de soslayo la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios, preguntándose si Bella estaría allí. Después de la forma en que se había marchado aquella mañana, podía comprender que no quisiera verlo por el momento. Necesitaba verla a solas, hablar con ella.

—Bella debe de significar mucho para ti —le estaba diciendo Esme en aquel momento, con las manos apoyadas en el pomo de su bastón—. Profesionalmente hablando, quiero decir. Después de los extremos a los que has llegado para conservarla en la empresa... bueno, debe de ser una secretaria muy eficiente.

—Ah, bueno, sí, es muy... especial —miró de nuevo hacia la puerta del pasillo. Maldijo entre dientes, preguntándose por qué diablos no salía de una vez.

—Tengo que decirte... —intervino Rosalie cuando regresó de la cocina con una taza de té—... que, ciertamente, conseguisteis engañarnos por completo. Cielos, al veros juntos, me convencí absolutamente de que estabais completamente enamorados. Puedes imaginar la sorpresa de Esme y la mía cuando nos enteramos de que no os profesabais ningún afecto... romántico, por así decirlo.

Pero él le profesaba un afecto a Bella, se dijo Edward. Un tremendo afecto. Y por supuesto que era romántico, aunque ese descubrimiento hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Miró nuevamente hacia la puerta del pasillo. Tenía que verla.

—Esto... —se dirigió a Rosalie, ¿podrías preguntarle a Bella si le parece bien que hable un momento con ella?

—¿Bella? —Rosalie frunció el ceño—. Bella no está aquí.

—¿Que no está aquí?

Rosalie y Esme se miraron por un momento, y luego adoptaron una expresión de verdadera consternación.

—Oh, querido —Rosalie se llevó una mano al pecho—. Creíamos que ella ya te había llamado cuando estaba haciendo las maletas.

—¿Las maletas? — Edward sintió que el nudo que sentía en la garganta se apretaba a cada momento—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer las maletas?

—Bueno, dado que Esme y yo no podíamos salir de crucero, le regalamos a Bella uno de los dos billetes. Pensamos que una estancia en el Caribe le sentaría bien antes de que se mudara a Boston.

¿Mudarse? ¿A Boston? El corazón le latía acelerado. ¿Un crucero por el Caribe? ¿Cómo podía marcharse sin decírselo? ¿Sin siquiera hablar con él primero? ¡Se suponía que estaba enamorada de él, maldita sea!

Respiró profunda y lentamente para no ponerse a gritar. Tenía la sensación de que el cráneo se le había encogido y le estaba apretando el cerebro. Abrió la boca, pero la garganta se le había cerrado. No podía marcharse, pensó desesperado. No se lo permitiría. La quería allí, con él, la necesitaba, la...

Oh, Dios. La amaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —le preguntó Rosalie—. Pareces un poquito pálido.

Nunca antes se había sentido así, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Demasiado débil para incorporarse, siguió hundido, más que sentado, en la silla.

—Bien —balbuceó—. Estoy bien.

La amaba. Quería estar con ella. Solamente con ella. Quería aquella maldita casa, y el perro, y la hipoteca. Y a los pequeños Cullen. Se le secó la garganta. Se daba cuenta de que había esperado que Bella se quedase a trabajar para él, a vivir con él, pero él no le había ofrecido nada de lo que ella había querido realmente, de lo que necesitaba. Había esperado que Bella se conformara con lo que tenía. Pero se merecía mucho más.

Y ahora se había ido.

Bella le había dicho que lo amaba. «Yo también te amo»; eso era lo que había dicho.

Pero en aquel momento no había estado despierta del todo. ¿Y si no era verdad? ¿Y si solamente había estado murmurando incoherencias en sueños? ¿Y si realmente no lo amaba, ahora que él sí se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella?

—Dejó una carta —Rosalie recogió un sobre que estaba sobre la mesa y se lo tendió—. Se suponía que tenía que entregártela el lunes por la mañana, pero dado que estás aquí, no veo ninguna razón para no dártela ahora.

Edward rasgó de inmediato el sobre y sacó rápidamente la carta. En un instante se convirtió en un especialista de lectura rápida.

_**Querido **__**Edward**__**, **_

_**Una vez más me disculpo por marcharme con tanto apresuramiento. Tal y como te dije antes, he disfrutado mucho del año que he pasado en Construcciones Cullen. Gracias por haberme facilitado la oportunidad de trabajar para ti. A un nivel personal, quiero que sepas lo mucho que aprecio lo que hiciste para ayudarme en la absurda situación en que yo sola me metí. Se lo he explicado todo a tía Esme y a tía Rosalie, y ellas se han mostrado muy comprensivas, incluso les ha hecho gracia. Estoy segura de que algún día ambos podremos echar una mirada retrospectiva y reírnos también de lo sucedido. **_

Edward gruñó entre dientes. ¿Reírse? Él no tenía ninguna gana.

_**La señora Green será una excelente sustituta. Lamento no poder estar allí el lunes, en su primer día de trabajo, pero con su experiencia no necesita ni instrucción ni preparación alguna. Confío en que te sentirás muy satisfecho del desempeño de su labor Dado que mis tías se encargarán de enviarme mis cosas a Boston mientras esté fuera, supongo que ya no volveremos a vernos. Puedes estar seguro de que siempre te recordaré con afecto **_

_**Isabella **_

¿Que lo recordaría con afecto? Se quedó sentado allí, paralizado, apretando la carta entre sus dedos rígidos, fríos. Esme se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Te pasa algo, Edward?

Después de parpadear varias veces, levantó la mirada.

—¿Cuándo se marchó? —preguntó, tenso.

—Oh, querido, bueno, veamos... —Esme estuvo mirando su reloj de pulsera durante lo que a Edward le parecieron horas—. Dejó la casa hará unas dos horas, pero su avión a Miami sale dentro de diez minutos.

¡Diez minutos! ¡Maldita sea! Nunca llegaría a tiempo al aeropuerto para detenerla.

—¿Cómo podría contactar con ella?

Rosalie y Esme se miraron por un momento, y luego Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que no puedes. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde se quedará esta noche, y el barco zarpa mañana por la mañana.

Edward se levantó disparado de la silla, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿A qué hora?

—Tengo esa información en el billete que ya no vamos a usar —Rosalie se dedicó a buscarlo en el bolso de viaje que estaba sobre la mesa—. Supongo que debíamos haberlo devuelto, o al menos avisar a la compañía marítima, pero tenemos un seguro de cancelación. ¿Dónde viene el itinerario?

—¿Puedo? —sus manos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia el sobre que contenía el billete.

—Oh, sí, desde luego —Rosalie se lo tendió—. De hecho, ¿por qué no te lo llevas? Puede que contenga alguna información que te ayude. Ya nos lo devolverás. ¿Te apetece una taza de té, querido?

—No, gracias, me tengo que ir —ya se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando se volvió bruscamente—. Por favor, no enviad ni una sola cosa de Bella a Boston. Ni una.

Ambas lo miraron asombradas, arqueando las cejas.

—Pero Edward...

—Ni una maldita cosa. Prometédmelo.

—Bueno —pronunció Esme, vacilante—. Supongo que por un par de días no importará.

Edward volvió al salón, besó a las boquiabiertas Esme y Rosalie en las mejillas y salió disparado de la casa. Las dos se quedaron mirando la puerta cerrada durante un buen rato, hasta que Rosalie se levantó para ir a la cocina. Tarareando una cancioncilla en voz baja, no tardó en regresar con la botella de champán que las dos habían comprado en Miami. La abrió y sirvió dos copas.

La atmósfera de Miami era cálida y húmeda, y el cielo de un color azul profundo. Una ligera brisa marina entraba por la ventana entreabierta del dormitorio del camarote. Bella alcanzaba a oír el sonido de la música reggae y de las risas de la gente procedentes de la cubierta situada justo debajo.

Habían zarpado solo unos momentos antes, y el trasatlántico se balanceaba ligeramente mientras abandonaba el puerto. El barco era magnífico, pensó Bella. Enorme, esbelto, brillante. Se había perdido en una maraña de pasillos y escaleras después de recoger su equipaje, y ahora, una vez dentro del lujoso camarote que sus tías habían reservado, se sentía más perdida que nunca.

Todavía no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí. Tan pronto estaba disculpándose con ellas por haberles mentido acerca de su compromiso con Edward, comentándoles que estaba pensando en mudarse a Boston, cuando al momento siguiente las dos acababan de hacerle el equipaje y la acompañaban

al taxi que estaba esperando en la puerta. La tía Esme había insistido en que dado que ni Rosalie ni ella podían disfrutar del crucero, entonces su preciosa sobrina debía ciertamente hacerlo. Si no se hubiera sentido tan aturdida, Bella sabía que se habría negado en rotundo y se habría quedado en su casa.

Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más atractiva le resultaba la idea. Quizá necesitara escaparse, divertirse un poco. Dejar de pensar en Edward a cada momento.

No quería recordarlo de la manera en que se había marchado el día anterior por la mañana: furioso, frío y distante. Solo quería recordar su devastadora sonrisa, el sonido ronco de su risa, la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando se concentraba en algo. Cuando evocaba la sensación de sus manos de dedos largos y finos sobre su piel, o la presión de su boca sobre sus labios, sentía un escalofrío de emoción que la recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Nadie la había hecho sentirse así antes. Y estaba segura de que nadie lo haría en el futuro.

Miró la gran cama de matrimonio, el cubo de hielo con el champán y la cesta de fruta que la agencia de viajes de sus tías le había enviado, y se convenció de que el corazón se le rompería en pedazos más pequeños todavía. "Bueno, basta de compadecerte a ti misma", decidió. Ya dispondría de tiempo para ello. Por el momento pretendía divertirse, bailar e incluso tomarse uno de esos cócteles Bahamas que eran tan famosos. Tal vez incluso se tomara dos.

A través de los altavoces, una voz masculina aconsejó a los pasajeros que se pusieran los chalecos salvavidas para realizar un ensayo de salvamento en las cubiertas exteriores. Bella encontró una chaqueta plástica de color naranja colgada dentro de un armario y se la puso sobre el vestido amarillo que llevaba, para mirarse luego en el espejo. Riéndose de su apariencia, ya se disponía a volverse cuando se detuvo en seco, y se miró nuevamente en el espejo.

Aquella era la nueva Isabella Swan, pensó, y cuadró los hombros, sin apenas reconocerse en la mujer que la estaba mirando. Se había acabado lo de esconderse detrás de trajes formales y sobrios peinados, esperando siempre pasivamente a que algo le sucediera. La nueva Bella se ocupaba de que le sucedieran cosas. Era ya una mujer confiada y segura de sí misma que sabía lo que quería y procuraba obtenerlo.

Por mucho que lo amara, por mucho que le doliera, tendría que aprender a vivir sin Edward Cullen . Eso sería lo más difícil que tendría que hacer, pero lo haría. Sobreviviría, y aunque no se lo creía mucho en ese momento, estaba segura de que se haría más fuerte.

Afuera, podía oír a los asistentes llamando a las puertas, revisando los camarotes e instruyendo a los pasajeros sobre la cubierta a la que tendrían que dirigirse durante el ensayo de salvamento. Todos ellos deberían participar, sin excepciones.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de su camarote, suspiró antes de abrirla. Y creyó estar alucinando. Vestido con unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa hawaiana estampada color azul, Edward se encontraba frente a ella.

—He venido para el ensayo de la operación socorro —explicó con tono tranquilo, y entró en el camarote cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Bella no podía hablar, ni respirar. Y cuando Edward la atrajo hacia sí y la besó, ya ni siquiera pudo pensar. Su boca se mostraba ávida, exigente, y sintió que se le derretían los huesos ante la intensidad de aquel beso. Antes de que desapareciera el último resto de su capacidad racional, apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho y se apartó lo suficiente para preguntarle:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has podido...?

—No ha sido fácil. El primer avión que pude tomar en Filadelfia apenas llegó a tiempo, y luego tuve que pagarle al taxista un extra de cien dólares para que me trajera hasta aquí antes de que zarpara el barco.

Era real, se dio cuenta Bella mientras sentía el fuerte latido de su corazón bajo la palma de sus manos.

—No comprendo.

—No te vas a ir a Boston.

—¿No?

—No. Te quedas en Forks. Conmigo.

Bella se alegró de que la estuviera sosteniendo en aquel instante, porque sus piernas parecían haberse convertido en gelatina. Se aferró a sus hombros, mirándolo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Te amo —le confesó firmemente Edward, para luego añadir con tono más suave—. Te amo, Bella.

Parpadeó asombrada, convencida de que debía de haber oído mal.

—¿Tú... me... amas?

—Sí. Y sé que tú me amas también. Me lo dijiste.

—¿Te dije que te amaba?

—No me importa que estuvieras medio dormida cuando me lo dijiste, el hecho es que me lo dijiste, y a eso me atengo.

Abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Ella le había dicho en sueños que lo amaba? ¿Y qué quería decir con eso de que se atenía a ello?

— Edward...

—Nos casaremos. Podemos hacerlo aquí, en el barco, o cuando regresemos. Lo que quieras, mientras digas que sí.

¿Casarse? ¿ Edward quería casarse con ella?

Cuando vio que se llevaba una mano al bolsillo para sacar el anillo de compromiso que ella le había devuelto, y se lo deslizaba en el anular, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Y se alegró de llevar puesto el chaleco salvavidas, porque de repente se sintió como si se estuviera ahogando

Abrumada por una marea de emociones, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente el anillo. Estaba teniendo una alucinación, algún tipo de fiebre asociada a los cruceros. ¿Qué otra cosa podría explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo? Al ver que no decía nada, Edward la miró con expresión decidida.

—Durante el año pasado has sido como una discreta y relajante brisa de frescura en mi vida, que no valoraba adecuadamente, pero con la que siempre

contaba. Entonces, de repente, aquella brisa se transformó en un tornado. He estado loco desde entonces. Loco por ti, Bella. Loco por tu manera de fruncir el ceño cuando escribes al ordenador, o cuando se te resbalan las gafas por esa preciosa naricita. Me encanta el color de tus mejillas cuando te ruborizas, y tu forma de levantar la barbilla cuando tomas una decisión. Incluso me encanta Stanley, ese estúpido pajarillo al que alimentas con cacahuetes.

¿Stanley? ¿Le gustaba Stanley? Cielos, entonces sí que estaba loco, pensó Bella, y estuvo a punto de reírse de lo asombroso que le parecía todo. Edward la acercó hacia sí.

—No es solo sexo, Bella, pero sería un mentiroso si te dijera que hacer el amor contigo no es la experiencia más increíble y maravillosa que he experimentado nunca. Te amo, maldita sea. Amo todo de ti. Incluso ese ridículo chaleco que llevas puesto.

Bella soltó una carcajada, pero dejó de reírse cuando Edward la besó de nuevo. Se apoyó en él, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—Dime que me amas —le pidió Edward de repente—. Que te casarás conmigo.

—Te amo —sin aliento, le acarició las mejillas—. Y me casaré contigo.

La abrazó con fuerza, levantándola en vilo mientras la besaba.

—Quítate esto —gruñó mientras le desataba el chaleco salvavidas.

—Hay un ensayo de salvamento —murmuró ella contra sus labios—. Tenemos que ir

—Tú ya me has salvado la vida, Bella. ¿No lo sabías? —la llevó al dormitorio del camarote.

Riendo, le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Oye, ¿no tienes la ligera sensación de que han sido mis tías las que han organizado todo esto?

—No lo he dudado ni una sola vez. Tendremos que acordarnos de darles las gracias cuando regresemos.

—Oh, sí —susurró Bella, suspirando cuando la tumbó sobre la cama—. Sí, sí, sí.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>Hola bueno este es el final, espero y les haya gustado la historia, <em>

_a mi me encanta me hace reir mucho, con las cosas que hacen las tias y como se burlan los hermanos de Edward de el!_

_como les dije en el capitulo anterior el nombre del libro es Una Pequeña Mentira_

_y la autora de la historia es Barbara Mccauley!_

_los personajes principales son Callan Sinclair y Abigail Thomas :)_

_Esta es otra adaptacion que quiero hacer, les gustaria que la adaptara?_

_Les pondre aqui de que se trata :_

**_Corazones Salvajes_**

**_ Bella tiene una ùnica alternativa: convencer a Edward Cullen, el hombre màs rico y quizàs el màs peligroso de la costa del Pacìfico, de que se case con ella por conveniencia._**

_Porfavor diganme si quieren que comienze a adaptarla :)_


End file.
